


Priceless

by beautiful_blue



Series: Priceless Universe [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Reddie, Stanlon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_blue/pseuds/beautiful_blue
Summary: Stanley Uris works at a bank in New York. He certainly didn't expect to meet the perfect man, Mike Hanlon, one lunch hour. Things get complicated when Stan realizes Mike is a famous archaeologist.





	1. Seychelles Parakeet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowhunter4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4/gifts).



Chapter 1

Stanley Uris rushed out of the bank as soon as it was time for his lunch break to begin. He avoided anyone who might try and speak to him as he made his way out onto the streets of New York. The sky was almost as gray as his work suit. He wasn’t sure if it was going to rain, but the hoped it would wait until he got home at least.

The cafe near his bank was typically fairly steady, but he always managed to find a seat when he went there. That day in particular was no different. Standing in line with his exotic bird book under his arm, Stan waited in the short line before ordering a turkey sandwich and a tea. Once he paid for his sandwich, he headed off to find a place to sit. There was a free spot by the window, so Stan took the seat immediately. 

He was stressed out, and while he normally just brought lunch from home, he felt like he needed to treat himself to lunch at the very least. He had a big client coming in that afternoon. That seemed to be the only thing on his bosses mind. Pressure was put on Stan to ensure they were able to close the deal, because if they lost it, Stan was going to be on even thinner ice than he already was. 

Clive McMillan was the owner of the bank he worked in and he was also a narcissistic asshole in Stan’s personal opinion. Any young female clients looking to start up an account were told to be sent straight to his office. It was a wonder he hadn’t suffered any harassment charges just based on the way he treated some of the female staff in the office. He liked some of his male staff, but he sure as Hell didn’t like Stanley even thought Stan was very good at his job. Stanley was one of the top employees for closing lucrative accounts. That was the only reason Stanley still had a job at all.

Stan rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly as he read through his bird book, hoping to read about something new and interesting he hadn’t heard of before. Letting go of his shoulder to turn the page, Stan glanced up to see someone staring at him. The dark-skinned man was well dressed, as with most people in that area of the city. He had a black suit jacket, and a red buttoned up shirt that only seemed to make his black tie stand out all the more. Over his shoulder was a dark brown messenger bag. He seemed to be drinking a coffee. Stan caught a small smile from the man, his face very handsome. Stan couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly before averting his eyes back to the book. 

Reading up on some rarely sighted birds in the Amazon rain forest caught his attention for a little longer before Stan saw someone approach him out of his peripherals. Looking up, Stan realized it was the man he’d just made eye contact with moments before. “Can I help you?” Stan asked curiously.

“I just noticed you’re reading about birds, and I was hoping you might be able to help me out.” The man smiled a little, his perfect white teeth visible momentarily before he pulled his messenger bag around to show Stanley the front of it in which two green and blue birds were beautifully adorning the bag, “Do you happen to know what kind of birds these are? My friend and I are arguing over it. I think it’s a parakeet, but he thinks it’s a parrot.” 

Stan looked from the man to the messenger bag, detecting this wasn’t a dire situation, but rather the man wanted an excuse to talk to him. Still, Stan wasn’t going to tell the handsome man to go away any time soon. The fact the guy even approached him with a bird related question got him some points. Stan closed his book, setting it aside. “That’s a Seychelles Parakeet. So you would be right. They’re extinct though, so I suppose it makes sense neither of you knew for sure what bird it was.” Stan said before bringing his tea to his lips. 

The man smiled again, and stuck out his hand, “I’m Mike.”

Stan shook his hand gently, “Stanley.” 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Mike asked pointing to the chair across from Stan.

Shaking his head, Stan watched as Mike sat down with his coffee in hand. “That was a pretty smooth move.” Stan said dryly.

Mike smiled, “I know, I was trying to come up with a good reason to talk to you, but then I noticed the bird book. I felt like it was opening.” Mike said confidently in a half joking manner.

Stanley couldn’t help but smile, “I wasn’t expecting you to come over at all.”

“Well, it’s not every day you meet a man who has hair like the cherubs in the Sistine Madonna.” Mike smirked a little.

“Comparing me to a Raphael painting?” Stan crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair a little, “That’s a new one I haven’t experienced.”

Mike smiled, “What sort of things do you usually encounter, if I may ask?” Mike took a sip of his coffee as he waited for Stan to answer.

“Usually I get ‘I don’t know if you’re single, but here’s my number. Call me.’ Or I get staggering drunks asking me if I want to meet them in the bathroom of the bar. Neither of those options usually work very well.” Stan explained.

“So that makes me feel a little more capable then.” Mike watched Stan break into a small smile at that, “I did know what that bird was to be honest. Some of my ancestor’s way down the line are from Seychelles.”

Stan nodded to his bag, “That bird was named after Seychelles but it thrived on the island of Mahe and Silhouette. It went extinct in-”

“In the 1900s.” Mike finished with a smile, “Yeah, most people don’t know that much about birds.”

“This is why I’m single I’m pretty sure.” Stan smiled a little.

“Oh, you are single then?” Mike asked looking amused.

Stan stared him down for a moment, “That doesn’t mean I’m open for business.” Stan liked him already.

“Of course not, you have your standards, as do we all.” Mike straightened his tie, “Still though, something tells me you kinda dig me.”

Stan scoffed a bit, “What makes you think that?”

“Well you’ve completely forgotten to eat your lunch, and you even put your book down the moment I spoke to you. Someone who didn’t want to talk to me, wouldn’t have been so welcoming.” Mike said observantly.

Stan looked at his sandwich realizing he probably should eat. “Maybe I’m too repulsed to eat.”

Mike laughed, enjoying Stan’s sense of humor, “That or maybe the butterflies flying around in your stomach are making it hard to even consider eating. It’s my handsome face isn’t it?” Mike asked jokingly.

Stan simply smiled and shook his head before picking up half of the sandwich, “You’re certainly confident.” Stan took a bite of his sandwich.

“Yeah well, I have every reason to be confident. I’m sitting at a table across from a beautiful man with angelic hair and a sassy attitude.” Mike watched Stan roll his eyes.

“Don’t tell me these pick up lines actually work for you?” Stan asked as he ate.

“I don’t know, I don’t often try them out.” Mike smiled slyly.

“Right. I’m just the first person you’ve ever hit on.” Stan looked at him, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“Well, hold your horses there, sir. I may have hit on people in the past, once or twice, but it’s not an every day thing. I’m genuinely intrigued by you. Everyone else here is on their cell phones, wasting their time playing those mind numbing android or apple games. The or reading fiction, but you, you’re sitting here with a bird book. That’s a little unusual if you ask me.” Mike commented.

“Unusual.” Stan huffed a bit amused, “Now your pick up lines are turning into insults.”

“There’s nothing insulting about being unusual. Now if I said you were just like everyone else, that would be insulting. No beautiful piece of artwork has ever compared to another, they’re all unusual or else they wouldn’t be so impressive.” Mike explained.

Stan felt impressed. It wasn’t something he often felt when speaking to a complete stranger. “I… I guess that makes sense…” 

“You struck me as very intriguing. Someone interested in the beauties of nature over the temptation of technology… now that’s someone I’d like to get to know.” Mike smiled as he looked Stan in the eyes.

Stan was doing his best to hide a blush. No one found him anything but boring for being a bird enthusiast. Suddenly, this handsome man seemingly appeared from thin air, and was comparing him to precious art, and smooth talking him better than anything Stan’s imagination could come up with. He didn’t know how to respond aside from his usual bitterness, “Well, this is my lunch break, so you won’t get too far in that regard.” Stan retorted.

“Ah, if that’s the case, I will have to be sure to send you a telegram to invite you out for coffee again someday. Or, perhaps you have a cellphone number? That might work better.” Mike asked making Stan smile a little.

“How about you give me your number and I’ll decide if I want to talk to you or not?” Stan pulled out his cell phone, typing ‘Mike’ into the contact space.

Mike gave Stan his number before Stan pocketed the phone again. “I sincerely hope you do call me, or even just shoot me a text.”

Stan looked at him, “I probably will… not because you’re charming or handsome or anything… just out of boredom.” Stan said dryly taking a drink of his tea.

Mike laughed, “Good, because if it had anything to do with my looks or personality, it wouldn’t be as exciting.” Mike looked at his watch, “Oh, I better get going I have a meeting shortly. Seriously though, contact me, Stanley.” Mike smiled before standing up.

“Maybe.” Stan smiled watching him go.

Looking down at his phone, Stan realized he had his client to get to in a short amount of time. Finishing his sandwich, Stan got up and threw his garbage away before heading out of the café. He was relieved it hadn’t started raining yet as he sped down the busy street towards the bank.

Stan was fairly certain he could have floated back to the bank as he felt so good from speaking with Mike. The man had a charm to him that rivaled literally anyone Stan had ever laid eyes on. Why he was interested at all in Stan was beyond him, but he liked it none the less. It would be an entertaining story to tell Beverly, or Richie later. 

Walking inside of the bank, Stan headed straight for his office only for Clive McMillan to cut him short. “You’re lucky you didn’t take any longer Uris, your client will be here soon. We want him impressed with our bank, and we want him to open an account with us. Got it?”

Stan looked at him before averting his eyes and nodding, “Yes, of course.”

“Good.” Clive leaned a little closer, “If you screw this up, your Jewish ass is out of this bank.” His boss whispered snidely before heading off.

Stan sighed, “No pressure.” Stan muttered before heading to his office, closing the door behind him.

Stanley’s desk was always impeccably neat and tidy. If there was a single paper out of place, Stan would go mad. He hated disorder more than most things. Opening the filing cabinet behind his desk, Stan heard a knock at the door. “Come in!” He called back before continuing his search for Michael Hanlon’s file folder.

The door opened and shut within seconds, “Feel free to take a seat.” Stan said as he found the file, pulling it out, “Did you want any coffee or-” Stan dropped the folder in his hands as he realized he was staring back at Mike from the coffee shop.

Mike smiled at him, looking rather amused with the turn of events. “Now I’m starting to feel like may be you are more into me than you let on. Following me around to my appointments and whatnot.” Mike smiled, his perfect teeth gleaming at him.

Stan quickly grabbed up the file, and set it on his desk. “I… you’re… Michael Hanlon?”

“Yes.” Mike nodded.

“Archeologist?” Stan asked squinting a little.

“That’s me.” Mike smiled.

“I see… well… um…” Stan cleared his throat, sitting down at his desk as Mike stared at him smugly, “I guess I’m in charge of potentially opening an account here for you… if that’s what you want.” 

“You’re really selling yourself.” Mike said sarcastically, “Yes, I would like to open an account. I just moved my permanent residence from Washington D.C. to New York, so this is where I intend to get my accounting work done. No one told me I’d have such a handsome accountant though.” Mike smirked a little watching Stan blush as he tried to put on a professional demeanor.

“Oh… um…” Stan tucked some curls behind his ears before logging into his computer, putting the wrong password in twice before he got in, “So… I’ll go over the different types of accounts we have, and you can tell me what one you prefer.

“What kind do you think I should have based on my first deposit amount?” Mike asked curiously as he handed Stanley his paperwork containing his net amount of cash.

The moment Stan read the amount of money he planned to deposit, Stan felt grim. There was no way in Hell he was ever going to be able to text this man now. Stan was no where near worth a fraction of the amount that was written on the papers before him. Still, he found himself thinking about that smile long after Mike left his office.


	2. Just Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is struggling with the fact that he likes Mike, but there is no way he can let himself date someone with that much money. Mike talks a little more sense into him.

Chapter 2  
“So, when are you gonna message that billionaire for a booty call?” Richie asked with a smirk as Stan read on the couch while Beverly and Richie watched a cop drama together.

“On the thirty-second of never.” Stan sighed gritting his teeth.

“Oh come on, Stanny. He gave you his number, let him take you out for dinner at least.” Beverly tried as she worked on some designs in her sketch book.

“No way. It’s off the table now.” Stan sighed, “I’m just his accountant.”

“Come on Stan, let him take you out to eat, and maybe he’ll eat you out after.” Richie smirked before Stan threw the tissue box at him without even looking up from his book. “Ow!”

“It’s over. It was a nice lunch, that’s it.” Stan said glumly.

“Baby cakes, you’re worth taking on date. Please remember that.” Beverly said to him gently, making Stan look over at her with a gentle expression.

“You’re sweet.” Stan responded before closing his book with a sigh, “There’s no way I’d be comfortable dating someone with that much money.”

“I’d let someone date me with that much money.” Richie said looking over at Stan, “Hell, they can change my name to Sugar-tits, and tattoo their name on my ass if they have that much money.”

“You’re shallow, that’s why.” Stan said dryly.

“No, I’m just a slut.” Richie laughed, “Seriously though, you two sounded like you were getting along super well.”

“We were. Doesn’t change the fact he has more money than I’ll ever have.” Stan responded.

“So, you’re just, not going to call him. You’re going to pretend he didn’t give you his number?” Richie asked sounding disappointed.

“Well I have to call him on Monday, but that’s for bank related stuff.” Stan shrugged.

“Boo. You’re not fun.” Richie responded before turning back to the TV.

It was all Stan could think about the entire weekend. The call, and hearing Mike’s voice over the phone. Stan found himself so drawn to Mike, and it was killing him that finances were the thing getting in Stan’s way of actually taking a chance on him. Stan could only assume though, Mike would easily find someone else in little to no time with golden curls just like his if he wanted to.

When Monday finally came, Stanley stared at the Michael Hanlon file for several minutes before he finally opened it, looking for Mike’s number to call him. He dialled the number, and placed the phone to his ear, unable to breathe as the phone rang three times. “Mike Hanlon, speaking.” Stan almost sighed with relief at hearing his voice, but he stopped himself.

“Mike? Hello, this is Stanley Uris from the bank.” Stan spoke to him as if he was speaking to any other client.

“Stanley? Hey.” Mike sounded happy. 

“I just wanted to let you know your banking information has processed, and any automatic deposits will now be able to go through.” Stan informed him, feeling a bit sad that it was the last phone call he was going to have with that amazing man.

“Oh, that’s good to know. Thank you.” Mike responded.

“If there’s anything you need, feel free to call my office number.” Stanley told him.

“Wait, before you go…” Mike started, making Stan’s heart stop, “When were you planning on texting me?”

“Seeing as I’m your accountant now, I don’t think it would be wise to mix business with pleasure.” Stan said to him as professionally as he could.

“Pleasure huh? Is that what you’d call talking to me?” Mike’s smile could be heard from the other end of the line, and Stan gritted his teeth.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t think it’s going to work.” Stan tried to explain.

“Why’s that?” Mike asked.

Stan sighed a little, “I’ll be honest. I’m just an accountant. I’m nothing special, and I never will be. You’re way above me success wise, and I don’t think I have anything to offer you long term.” Stan explained.

“You don’t think so, huh? Why don’t you let me decide that for myself?” Mike asked dangerously.

“I wouldn’t feel right going out with you. I’d feel like I’m taking advantage of your financial state.” Stan explained.

“I like talking to you.” Mike confessed, “I really like talking to you.”

Stan paused for a moment. “I… like talking to you too.” Stan swallowed. 

Mike spoke again, “I don’t want it to end so soon. Do you think we could at least talk? I’m not asking for anything serious right now, I just… like you.”

Stan glanced out of his office through the window at the other co-workers around the bank, “You just want to talk? That’s it?”

“Yes, at least until you want to take it further. If you do decide that’s what you want.” Mike offered.

Stan licked his lips, pulling out his cell phone. He found Mike’s contact information and pushed the text message option. “Are you sure?” Stan asked as if it was a hard decision for Mike.

“Am I sure that I want to talk to you? Yes, very sure.” Mike laughed, and it was music to Stan’s ears.

Stan typed out a message: It’s Stanley Uris.

When he hit send, he put his phone on the desk, “I sent you a message. Now it’s just talking. That’s it.” Stan made it clear.

“Alright. I’m glad you messaged me.” Mike spoke softly.

“I have to go. I’ll talk to you… whenever.” Stan finished awkwardly.

“Bye Stan.” Mike hung up, and Stan hung up right after.

“Oh my God, what am I doing?” Stan asked raking his fingers through his curls nervously as he watched his phone buzz, indicating Mike text him back.

Mike: It was good to hear your voice again.

Stan’s brows knitted together, and he pressed his forehead to the cool wooden desk, “God damn it…”

Picking up his cell phone, Stan shoved it into his pocket, deciding to get some actual work done for the time being.

As days went on Stan found himself messaging Mike more often. Their texting back and forth made Stan happy. He tried to tell himself it was just talking, but he loved the things they talked about. Mike told him a bit about his work, and the art he had studied all the way back from the ancient times. It was all so interesting, and like a new world Stanley had never been exposed to before.

“How’s the forbidden romance going?” Richie asked as Stan walked in from work.

“Shut up.” Stan responded before placing his briefcase in his bedroom before he returned to the living room where Richie was engrossed in a video game.

“Did he show you his dick yet?” Richie asked.

Stan sighed with annoyance, “Do you ever stop?”

“Nope.” Richie smirked as he kept his eyes on the TV.

Stan sat down on the couch, resting against the arm rest. “I don’t know why I messaged him to begin with.”

“Probably because you wanted to, Stanley.” Richie made a face as he continued his shooting game without breaking eye contact. 

“I did but…” Stan sighed, “This isn’t going to go anywhere.”

“If it doesn’t go anywhere you only have yourself to blame. This guy is into you, Stan. Really into you by the sounds of it.” Richie informed him.

Stan rolled his eyes, “Thanks.” 

“Any time.” Richie laughed as he shot at another character on the screen, making it land in a strange rag doll position. “Look Stan, this dead guy is grabbing his own dick!”

“Great.” Stan sighed shaking his head a little.

Stan’s phone buzzed, leading him to pull it out of his pocket to check the text message. Mike had been telling him about some of the different museums he’d been to around the world. Stanley had asked him about the museums in New York, discovering Mike was doing some work for the Museum of Natural History. Stan was pretty impressed, he had been to the museum when he first moved to New York, but he hadn’t been there for years. 

Their conversations seemed to range from worldly topics, to hobbies and interests, and eventually to personal topics. Nothing went out of line in Stan’s opinion and Mike was very respectful of him. It was nice even just talking to someone like Mike on a daily basis, but deep down, Stan knew he wanted more. 

Stan: Do you ever feel sometimes like you’re the weird person in the room?  
Mike: What do you mean?   
Stan: Do you ever walk into work and feel like people are either trying to ignore you, or they’re talking about you behind your back?  
Mike: I haven’t felt that way since high school to be completely honest. You deal with that at work?  
Stan: Sometimes. My boss hates me for starters. Some of the other accountants are pissed off at me because I’ve been beating them in sales. It all just seems so stupid now that I am talking about it.  
Mike: It’s not stupid. Not at all. You can talk to me about these things any time you want to. I like hearing from you, the good and the bad. It helps me get to know you better.

Stan had never really felt a connection to many people in his life aside from his two best friends, Richie and Beverly. They all came to New York together hoping for a change, but it seemed to Stan he was just in a bigger version of high school. Mike was one of the few people who seemed to really notice him. Mike actually seemed to view him as a human being with feelings and emotions. Stan wasn’t used to that.

After almost a whole month of just talking, Stan found himself questioning Mike and his intentions over text message. It wasn’t the best place to have an important meaningful conversation, but Stanley was in a low state when he sent the first message to Mike.

Stan: I have to ask you honestly, what are you looking to get from me? Are you just looking for a hook-up or what?  
Mike: I’ve been through the hook-up stage of life when I was still in university. I think I’m passed the hype of it. So, no, I’m not just looking for a hook-up.  
Stan: Well, what do you want then? You know we’d never work out together.  
Mike: Right now, we’re just talking. I told you before, you decide when/if it becomes more than that.  
Stan: I like you a lot. Talking to you is so different than talking to anyone else. I just can’t do anything beyond talking.  
Mike: I like you a lot too. I promise I won’t do anything more than talk unless you want more than that. I genuinely love talking to you, I look forward to your texts.  
Stan: Alright. Then I guess we just continue this ‘talking’ thing.

Stan couldn’t get the feeling that something was nagging at him out of his head, but he did his best to pretend it wasn’t there. He felt deep down that he didn’t deserve someone like Mike, therefore, he couldn’t allow himself to even strive for anything more. He felt somewhat masochistic for allowing the talking to continue on.

Leaving his phone alone in the living room with Richie on a Friday night to take a shower had been a bad idea. He learned that the hard way when he opened his phone to see a wall of messages between himself and Mike that Stan hadn’t sent in the first place, complete with a dick pic from Mike. Stan read through the messages carefully starting with the first one from after he said he was going to have a shower.

Stan: I changed my mind. I sort of like the feeling of being dirty. It turns me on.  
Mike: That true?  
Stan: Yeah.   
Mike: Alright then.  
Stan: You know I have been thinking about you a lot lately.  
Mike: Really? How so?  
Stan: I just want to lather you in whipped cream and lick it off your body  
Mike: oh… you’ve been thinking like THAT.  
Stan: I’m about to masturbate, can I see your dick?  
Mike: *Dick pic*

“Richie!” Stan yelled angrily only to hear Richie break down with laughter from his room.

Stan attempted to try the doorknob to Richie’s room, but the bastard had locked it. Punching the door with annoyance, Stan took his phone to his room and slammed the door. 

Stan: Mike, I am so sorry, my roommate got my phone while I was showering. I never asked for that picture.  
Mike: Sorry… I should have realized it wasn’t you. I guess I got my hopes up.  
Stan: Sorry, I should have kept my phone in a safe place. My roommate, Richie can be a jerk sometimes. I am so embarrassed.  
Mike: Don’t be, its not your dick in the chat box.   
Stan: This is true.  
Mike: On a scale of 1 to 10 what would you rate it? :P  
Stan: Shut up :P

Stan wasn’t about to admit it to anyone, but he opened the photo to full size, looking it over with curiosity. If that indeed was Mike’s penis, it was an impressive size. Licking his lips, he pressed save on the photo in the chat box. It wasn’t like anyone needed to know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Let me know, I love reviews :D
> 
> If you like the story, and want to send me an ask, feel free to visit my tumblr: https://merrickstorms.tumblr.com


	3. Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stan's birthday, and get gets an unexpected package that morning.

Chapter 3

“Stanley! You’ve got a delivery!” Beverly called to him early on the morning of his birthday. 

Heading to the front door of the apartment, Stan looked at the delivery man with a bit of confusion. “Yes?” 

“I just need your signature here.” The man said.

“I didn’t order anything…” Stanley informed him.

“It was sent here by someone else. It’s free, so if you sign I can just give it to you and go.” The man seemed urgent to be on his way.

Stan sighed, and signed the document before him with a scribble before accepting the delivery. It was a beautiful bouquet of yellow lilies with lavender roses, and baby’s breath inside of a blue vase. Stan noticed a card sticking out of the top of the flowers. Reading it over, Stan went a deep shade of red. “Oh man, he’s got it bad for you.” Beverly smirked as she looked over the bouquet with admiration before snatching the card to read, “Happy Birthday Stanley. The flowers are almost a beautiful as you. Mike.” 

“I can read, Bev.” Stan sighed taking the card back and sticking it in the holder. 

“They’re really pretty. You should set them on the kitchen table.” Beverly suggested.

Stan headed to the kitchen, placing the flowers in the center of the table with a soft sigh. He grabbed his phone from his pocket to begin texting Mike.

Stan: You sent me flowers?  
Mike: Yeah, I remembered today was your birthday. Happy Birthday!  
Stan: You can’t send things to my home anymore. We’re just friends.  
Mike: Friends send things to each other at birthdays all the time, I hardly consider that over stepping.  
Stan: I appreciate the thought, but please no more.  
Mike: Alright, I promise not to send anything to your house while we’re just friends. Better?  
Stan: Yes. Thank you for the flowers. They’re really nice.  
Mike: You’re welcome, Stan. I figured it was either flowers or a quartet I’d send to your apartment.  
Stan: A quartet? Now I’m disappointed I got the flowers.  
Mike: I didn’t want you to feel too special.  
Stan: I do know what the flowers mean by the way…   
Mike: Oh?  
Stan: Yellow lilies mean thankfulness and a desire for enjoyment.  
Mike: That’s pretty accurate.   
Stan: …lavender roses mean love at first sight.  
Mike: I had no idea.  
Stan: Really?  
Mike: I’m innocent, I swear.  
Stan: Hm. Right.

Stan put his phone away, and felt himself smiling a little as he looked over the flowers. He wished his legs weren’t turning to jelly over the thought of what Mike had done. He always found it very cliché how people with romantic feelings seemed so blissfully dreamy. Now Stan was starting to feel it for himself and he didn’t like it. Or did he?

“Hey birthday boy…. holy fuck, who did you blow to get those?” Richie asked as he came into the kitchen chewing on a red apple.

Stan looked at his friend, “No one.”

Richie glanced at the tag and smiled, flicking his brows, “Oooh, Mike. He wants some of that ass.” Richie teased crudely.

“Shut up.” Stan scoffed, exiting the kitchen quickly, “I don’t have time for your antics. I have work to get to.”

“Ask Mike if he’s got any single friends who want to be MY sugar daddy! Seeing as Mike is yours after all!” Richie called out.

“He’s not my sugar daddy!” Stan yelled grabbing his briefcase from his bedroom.

“Sure, sure.” Richie leaned in the doorway as he continued to eat his apple, “You should totally ask him on a date. Have a nice dinner, suck his dick. The usual.” 

“Ugh, you’re repulsive.” Stan huffed as he got his shoes on before exiting the apartment quickly.

Stan headed to work in a yellow cab despite Beverly and Richie’s pleas the day before to get him to stay home for his birthday. He wouldn’t be Stan Uris if he skipped work just for his birthday. Mike even found it odd he was going into work. 

Getting out of the taxi, Stanley climbed the stone steps to the bank before entering the building. “Uris, I’d like a word with you in my office.” His boss, Clive, spoke sternly upon seeing Stanley enter.

“Oh,” Stan didn’t like the way Clive was speaking to him, on his birthday of all days, “Yes sir.” Stan followed his boss to his office on the second floor of the bank. 

“Sit down.” Clive told him as he sat down in his well cushioned black chair across from Stan.

Sitting in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs, Stan looked at his boss, waiting to hear what he’d done wrong this time. “I’ve received word you’ve given out some loans to some businesses that have gone belly up. Care to explain to me why that is?” Clive asked, as if Stan should know what he was talking about.

“I assessed everyone I spoke to. They seemed to fit the criteria, as well as have collateral, sir. We should still be in good standing regardless of if they flopped or-” Stan was cut off immediately.

“It doesn’t matter if they have collateral or not, Uris! They’re supposed to be making me- the bank money! If they’re not making money for us, they’re useless to us. Understand? I’m not looking to break even, I’m looking to make money!” Clive shouted loudly.

Stan gritted his teeth as his boss spoke. When he was done shouting, Stan nodded. “Yes, of course. I’ll do better next time.”

“You had better. This is your first official strike. I’m putting it on your file.” Clive said to him threateningly, “Don’t disappoint me any more than usual, Uris. You’re dismissed.”

Stan got up the moment his boss was done talking and left the office. He felt the tightness in his chest, knowing it would last the duration of the day. Going to his office, he closed his door, and sat down at his desk. Automatically, he took out his phone, texting to Mike.

Stan: My boss is an asshole.  
Mike: What happened?  
Stan: He pulled me into his office to tell me I’m a disappointment for giving loans to businesses that haven’t turned him a profit.  
Mike: Shouldn’t they have collateral so that either way the bank isn’t losing money?  
Stan: That’s what I brought up. He doesn’t care about breaking even, he just wants to make money. He had a hard time covering up the fact he personally wants to make the money, not for the banks sake. He said this is my first strike against me.  
Mike: I’m sorry you have to deal with this on your birthday of all days.  
Stan: It’s fine. I’m going to get drunk after work, and hopefully forget about all of this.  
Mike: Oh yeah? What’s your drink of choice?  
Stan: Red wine. White wine if I don’t have red left.  
Mike: Good choice.

Stan sighed, putting his phone away before pulling out the paperwork he had to go over that day. Stewing over how the morning was going wasn’t going to get him anywhere, he knew it. Losing himself in the paperwork, Stan didn’t notice as several hours passed him by. A knock at the door was what caught his attention.

Looking up, Stan found this odd. He didn’t have an appointment that day. “Come in!” 

A man in a black cap with a delivery symbol on it entered the room, “Special delivery.”

The man placed a tall slender gold box on the edge of Stan’s desk. “I didn’t order anything.” Stan looked at the man.

“Well someone did. Sign here?” The guy held out a clip board and a pen.

Stan signed, watching the guy head out of his office quickly. Opening the box, Stan pulled out a large bottle of expensive red wine. “Oh shit…” Looking it over with disbelief, Stan picked up his phone, opening the text to Mike’s contact.

Stan: I hate you.  
Mike: I see you got the wine. Good!  
Stan: Not good. I told you to stop sending me gifts.  
Mike: You said not to send them to your home. You said nothing about your work. :)  
Stan: Stop sending me gifts! In general!  
Mike: Alright, I’m sorry. I just felt like you might need it after this morning. If you don’t want it, I can swing by later and pick it up.  
Stan: Oh, I’m keeping the wine. I just ask that you don’t send me anything more.  
Mike: Got it. No more gifts.  
Stan: …Thank you though. I did need this.

Stan placed the bottle of wine next to his desk, it was a struggle, but Stan managed to hold off opening the bottle until he was at home. The moment he passed through the door, he went straight to the kitchen for a corkscrew. Richie and Beverly were in the living room, “Stanley! How was your day?!” Bev asked.

“Awful.” Stan said walking into the room with a glass and his newly opened bottle of wine. 

“What happened?” Richie asked furrowing his brows as Stan sat on the couch, pouring himself a glass of wine.

“My boss decided today was the best possible day to give a strike for not turning a profit on all the clients I give loans to. He doesn’t care that we’ll break even no matter what, he wants to make money. Happy birthday to me.” Stan sighed before taking a drink of the wine, “Mm…” He hummed as the taste of the wine was significantly better than anything he’d drank in the past.

“Is that a new bottle of wine?” Beverly asked curiously.

“Holy fuck balls, that’s the expensive brand. It’s hundreds of dollars for one of those bottles!” Richie exclaimed.

“Mike sent it to my work. I told him to stop sending me gifts, but I was keeping this one…” Stan explained.

“Man, you’ve got the best sugar daddy ever!” Beverly smiled making Richie laugh.

“Not you too.” Stan rolled his eyes as he downed his first glass before pouring another. 

“You gonna share any of that?” Richie asked.

“Not if you two keep pestering me.” Stan looked at them both pointedly.

“Fine, we won’t bother you about your sugar daddy. Now let us have some.” Richie responded.

Stan sighed with annoyance, but nodded to the kitchen, “Go get glasses, I’ll give you some.”

Richie went to the kitchen, bringing back two red wine glasses before holding them out to Stan. Filling them both up to an appropriate amount, Richie handed one to Beverly and drank some of his, “Holy shit… this is amazing…”

“It is. I’m going to get so drunk off this.” Stan decided as he poured himself a second glass.

“Oh my God… Mike is amazing.” Beverly said when she tasted her glass. 

Stan smiled a little, continuing his drinking as Richie handed him a wrapped box, “I got you something for your birthday.” Stan looked a little apprehensive at first, “It’s not a dick in a box again.”

Stan took the package, and carefully unwrapped it. “Oh, this is actually really nice.” Stan pulled out a new pair of binoculars. “I’ll be sure to bring these with me to the park.” Stan smiled at him, “Thank you.”

Beverly left the room and returned with a present to give to Stan as well, “Before you get too drunk, I’ll give you my gift too.” Beverly giggled, handing the present to him.

“Thank you. You two didn’t have to do anything you know?” Stan told them.

“We know, but we love you.” Beverly smiled sitting back down. 

Stan opened the present to find a book on ancient treasures. “Wow, thank you.” Stan looked it over, reading the back cover curiously.

“I know you’ve been interested in history for the past while, so I decided it might make for a good read.” Beverly smiled at him.

“I just finished my other book, so this is perfect.” Stan smiled at her, setting his gifts on the coffee table.

The two surprised Stan with a small cheese cake and continued drinking well into the evening. Stan was drunk by eight that evening. He pulled out his phone, texting Mike immediately.

Stan: This wine is really good  
Mike: It’s one of my favourites.  
Stan: I drank the whole bottle.  
Mike: The whole bottle? Really? By yourself?  
Stan: My two friends had a glass each.  
Mike: Well that’s good at least, you shared.  
Stan: My mouth is so red right now.  
Mike: Really?

Stan took a selfie of his mouth, his tongue sticking out a little to show the colour. Had he been sober, Stan wouldn’t have taken the photo at all, let alone sent it to Mike. Stan sent the photo, Beverly watching the entire time.

“Did you just send Mike a picture of your mouth open?” Beverly giggled.

“Yeah, my mouth is red.” Stan slurred a little bit, “I wanted him to see.”

“He’s going to be imagining his dick in there, you do realize?” Richie laughed, drinking a beer next to him.

Stan scoffed, “You guys are so dirty… he will not.” 

Mike: Oh, that’s a lovely photo of yourself.  
Stan: My friends are making fun of me.  
Mike: Why? Because you’re drunk?  
Stan: I’m not drunk. They’re making fun of me because I sent you that photo.  
Mike: You might be a little drunk. Just a bit. It’s an interesting photo.  
Stan: You’re not picturing your dick in there are you?  
Mike: Nope.

“See? I told you, he’d not picturing his dick in my mouth.” Stan announced to his friends who broke into a fit of laughter.

Stan: I just made them laugh. I don’t think they believe you.  
Mike: Why would a photo like that elicit any dirty thoughts?  
Stan: Exactly!  
Mike: You do have a lovely mouth though. You don’t usually send me photos.  
Stan: You want me to send more?  
Mike: I’d love that.  
Stan: Ok, but not right now, my friends will make fun of me.  
Mike: That’s fine. I’m glad you’re having a good night.

“So, have you two been sexting at all?” Richie asked with a smirk.

“No, we haven’t. We aren’t going to either.” Stan scoffed.

“Pfft. You say that now.” Richie looked at him amused, “Don’t you want to sext him? Aren’t you even a little curious about what dirty things he might say to you?” Richie asked as Stanley poured himself a glass of his own wine now that Mike’s was gone.

“Shut up…” Stan flushed a little at the idea of it.

“He does want to. After seeing that huge cock, I’m sure of it!” Beverly laughed amused.

“Stop it. It wasn’t huge… it was pretty big though… but, not any of your business!” Stan pointed at her, annoyed that he gave out a little too much information.

Bev and Richie both laughed, “Stanny, go sext him. You’ll both enjoy it.”

“No way… I’m not doing that.” Stan sighed before drinking from his glass.

Halfway through the second bottle, Stan found himself staggering to his bedroom with his phone in hand. He hadn’t checked in over an hour to see if Mike had messaged him. Removing his work pants, and tie, Stan folded his pants over the back of his desk chair. Stan laid down in just his white buttoned up shirt, undoing some of the buttons for comfort. Pulling over his phone, he began texting again.

Stan: You’re really hard to just talk to.  
Mike: How so?  
Stan: You’re so likeable. I’ll always want more.  
Mike: You can have more, remember, this entire situation is in your hands.  
Stan: Can we just pretend for tonight that we’re more than friends?   
Mike: You mean while you’re drunk?  
Stan: Yes.  
Mike: You’ll hate me in the morning if I say yes.  
Stan: I think you’re so handsome and so kind. I wish you were here with me. I want your big hands all over me.  
Mike: Where are you?  
Stan: In bed.   
Mike: How do I know this isn’t your roommate just teasing me again?

Stan let himself lie on his back, lifting up the camera to take a selfie of himself with a relaxed expression on his face. Sending it to Mike, Stan closed his eyes, waiting for the cellphone to vibrate on his chest. Jumping a little with surprise, he lifted up his phone to see a message from Mike.

Mike: You really are beautiful. I don’t know how you’re still single.  
Stan: I’m weird. That’s why.  
Mike: I like you. I don’t think you’re weird, I think you’re just not like anyone else. In a good way of course.  
Stan: I want to kiss you so bad right now.  
Mike: I’d like to kiss you also.  
Stan: Can I see you again sometime?  
Mike: Absolutely. 

Stan yawned, he closed his eyes, his body slowly drifting off to sleep. He didn’t remember his dreams, but he knew he had some sort of strange dreams that night. He tossed around several times before he slowly opened his eyes. The morning sun glowed through his room the next morning, making him grumble as his head throbbed with pain.

Looking at his phone, Stan opened the chat he had going with Mike. With a groaned, he cursed himself for being so stupid while he was under the influence of expensive red wine. He was a little too honest when he was drunk, this made him angry at himself. Angry enough to get out of the comfort of his bed while his head throbbed in searing pain. 

Heading to the kitchen, Stan grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. Uncapping it, Stan drank down the entire bottle before gasping for air. Feeling a rush in his head, Stan sat down for a few minutes. Hang overs were something he could normally deal with, but he drank more than expected the night before thanks to his stressful work day. The flowers before him from Mike oddly comforted him for the moment.

“Good morning sunshine.” Richie said coming into the kitchen.

“Not now. Hung over.” Stan said as little as possible, clutching his head.

Richie chuckled, “I’ll get you some aspirin.” Richie left the room to head to their washroom.

Stan felt like an idiot. Mike was going to think he was desperate. Correction, Mike was going to know he was desperate. The text messages were haunting him, replaying over and over in his mind even as Richie handed him a tablet, and a cup of water for his head. Stan took the pill, washing it down with the entire cup of water. 

“You should lie down. It’s Saturday, you can sleep as long as you want.” Richie tried to tell him.

“I wish I could crawl under a rock and just die.” Stan covered his head with shame.

“Ah, drunk text messages, huh?” Richie smirked, “They will get you every time.”

“I was such an idiot last night. I shouldn’t have had my phone anywhere near me…” Stan grumbled.

“Stan, if this guy likes you, I’m sure you didn’t say anything that bad to him that would actually scare him off.” Richie tried to comfort him.

“I told him how I felt about him, that’s the problem.” Stan explained glancing up with one eye.

“Finally. I’m glad drunk you had the balls to do it.” Richie said leaning on the counter.

“No! He’s not supposed to know! He’s just… I don’t know… I shouldn’t have text him in the very first place to give him my number. This was all such a big mistake. I can’t date him, Richie, I can’t.” Stan looked up at him sadly.

“You can date him. You just don’t want yourself to be happy is all.” Richie looked at him, one brow raised.

“That’s not what-” Stan started.

“It’s the truth though. You’re afraid if you date him, you’ll let yourself become comfortable with his money, and then you’ll become some sort of a gold digging monster, and he will always think you don’t really love him, just his money. That and if you two broke up, it would be a struggle for you to recover.” Richie was annoyingly perceptive in Stan’s opinion.

Stan said nothing, he looked at the table. “If you don’t want to give him a chance for you, fine. Give him a chance for him. Let him have the opportunity to be happy, even if you don’t want it for yourself. That, or end this. Purgatory is no place to be.” Richie said before his pop tarts popped up in the toaster. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to enjoy my pop tarts like an adult.” Richie said putting them on a plate and leaving the kitchen.

“Fuck…” Stan knew he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? LET ME KNOW!


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Mike finally go on a first date!

Chapter 4

After the drunk texting incident nearly a week prior, Stan was certain things would change for the worst between he and Mike, but it didn’t. Mike did speak to him about how he felt about Stanley, how he wanted to get closer to him if it was an option. Stan agreed to move forward with their relationship. They weren’t exactly a couple, but they were speaking on more romantic terms. It felt quite nice to Stan, even though deep down he still felt like he was doing something wrong.

Mike asked Stan if he’d like to go on a date, to which Stan made very strict rules surrounding the conditions of the date. They were going to go for coffee, each of them paying for their own drinks. Stan still wasn’t comfortable about Mike’s money. Mike was understanding about it, and appreciative that Stan wanted to prove himself.

Beverly had helped coach Stan on what to wear for the date. He wanted to wear his khakis, but Beverly talked him out of it, “No, you can’t wear your old man pants on a date!”

“They’re not old man pants… are you seriously going to insult my khakis?” Stan glared at her.

“Yes, because you need something that’s going to make you look more your age.” Beverly said, convincing him to wear some casual jeans, and a soft blue sweater for the fall weather. 

Once he arrived at the coffee shop, Stan got his own coffee, sitting by the window nervously. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, but he was. It was their first official date. For Stan, it was a big deal to go on a first date with anyone. He wanted to make a good impression.

When Mike walked in, he was wearing dark jeans and a light yellow t-shirt under a grey zip up hoodie. He looked good, it made Stan’s breath catch in his throat as Mike made eye contact with him before smiling and heading up to the counter to order coffee. 

“Don’t fuck this up… don’t fuck this up…” Stan muttered under his breath as he stared at the top of the table.

“Hey, blue is really your colour I think.” Mike smiled, sitting down with his coffee cup.

“Yellow suits you.” Stan smiled a little, “I’m glad you made it.”

“Did you think I wasn’t going to show up?” Mike asked amused.

Stan shook his head, “I knew you would.” He could practically hear Richie in his head telling him how much Mike wanted to bang him.

“I was wondering when you’d have a free day to hang out. It seems like you work every day.” Mike took a sip of his coffee.

“I work Monday’s to Friday’s. Saturday and Sunday I’m always off.” Stan explained, “What about you?”

“I usually work from home, but on the week days sometimes I’m at the museum helping with the ancient artifacts.” Mike explained.

“I haven’t been to the museum in years… not since I moved to New York.” Stan said thoughtfully.

“Oh yeah? Did you enjoy your visit at least?” Mike asked smiling handsomely, making Stan’s heartbeat pick up it’s pace.

“Yeah, I was really interested in the dinosaurs.” Stan smiled a little, “I read once that birds are descendants of dinosaurs. Probably the closest descendants aside from reptiles.” 

Mike nodded, “So I hear. If you ever want to go back sometime, I’d love to take you.” 

Stan smiled, “That might be nice. I pay for my own entry through.” Stan said before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Of course, I would never take that away from you.” Mike winked a little.

Stan smiled a little, “You remember that painting you compared me to?”

“The Sistine Madonna? Yes, I’m familiar with it.” Mike laughed a little.

“Have you ever seen it in person?” Stan couldn’t help but ask.

Mike nodded, “It’s in Dresden. I’ve seen it up close, but believe me you look a lot better than those cherubs.” Mike smirked a little.

Stan blushed a little and shook his head, “How did I guess you were going to turn that into a line?”

“Hey, I’m just speaking my mind.” Mike smiled, “I’ve seen a lot of museums. The Louvre is probably my favourite. Paris sometimes gets a bad reputation, but I think it’s nice.” 

“Have you ever been to Italy? I’ve always wanted to see The National Archeological Museum.” Stan smiled a little at the thought of it.

“It’s pretty nice. I was pretty overwhelmed by the colosseum when I was first visiting. It’s such an old structure, but it still stands strong.” Mike had been everywhere it seemed.

“I’ve always been a little uneasy about the idea of ever seeing it, myself.” Stan said taking a drink of his coffee.

“Really? It’s usually a place most people want to see.” Mike looked a bit surprised.

“It would be an impressive structure, but the place itself is where so many people died such inhumane deaths. I don’t know if I’d feel comfortable there.” Stan explained looking a bit sad as he thought about people being torn apart by starving animals, and gladiators.

“You’ve got a big heart.” Mike looked at him gently, “I’ve seen a lot of places in which death has reared its ugly head. It’s tough, and most of us try not to think about what’s taken place there. Some places its unavoidable though.” 

Stan nodded, “I don’t know if I should ask this question, but are you religious at all?”

Mike shook his head, “Agnostic perhaps. I don’t follow any religion though, I never have. You mentioned you were Jewish, though?”

“I am, but I’m not practicing. I….” Stan paused for a moment to gather his thoughts, “…I don’t believe in the parts about homosexuality. I refuse to believe that any form of love could be a sin.” Stan explained looking at Mike.

“I’m with you on that. Love isn’t something people should fear just based of genitals.” Mike shrugged, “I guess that’s a silly way to put it, but it’s silly to be homophobic too.”

“My father was a rabbi. When I told them I might be gay, they were even more forceful that I date a Jewish girl. They started trying to set me up on dates, and it was always a disaster.” Stan looked at the tabletop, “I shouldn’t really be talking about this…”

Mike shook his head, “I don’t mind. I like hearing about you.”

Stan looked into Mike’s warm eyes for a moment, his shoulders relaxing a bit. “I got frustrated with everything, and I tried so hard to be what my parents wanted me to be.” Stan shook his head, “It didn’t work. It’s not part of me that could be changed to their will. This disappointed them. I was lucky for my best friends, they were bisexual as well, and we sort of helped each other through it. When I got kicked out, they gave me somewhere to stay.”

“You don’t talk to your parents any more?” Mike questioned.

“No. Do you? I mean, do you have a good relationship with your parents?” Stan asked.

Mike held a distant look in his eyes for a moment, “I did, before they died.”

Stan’s eyes widened, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

Mike shook his head, “It’s ok. It was going to come up eventually. I’d rather you find out sooner than later.”

Stan looked at him softly, “How did it happen? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“A fire broke out in my old childhood home. It was a pretty horrific scene. I was the only one who made it out alive. I wound up living on a farm for most of my younger years with my grandfather.” Mike explained.

“I’m glad you had family to go to at least.” Stan ran his fingers along the side of his coffee cup as he listened to Mike speak.

“Yeah, my grandfather taught me a lot. That’s how I started out with this muscular body.” Mike winked, “Still, when he passed I was just heading into university. I sold the farm, and it helped invest in my future. It’s what my grandfather would have wanted I think.”

Stan nodded, “I was lucky enough to win a scholarship.” 

“I’m not surprised, you strike me as incredibly smart.” Mike smiled.

Stan shook his head, “I wouldn’t say that. I just studied hard.” 

“You don’t fool me, Stan.” Mike smiled, making Stan laugh a little, “You’ve got beauty and brains. You’re the whole package.” 

Stan blushed, “Shut it…”

Mike glanced out the window, “Did you want to go to the park for a walk? It’s nice out today.”

Stan looked outside for a moment and nodded, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The two left the coffee shop, heading across the street towards the park nearby. Stan went there often to bird watch so he knew it well. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to this park before.” Mike confessed.

“I come here all the time.” Stan smiled looking up at the treetops where some of the finches were fluttering about. 

They walked along the trail together, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It was their usual means of speaking over text. It was such a relief to be talking to Mike in person, to hear his voice, and to see his perfect body before Stan. When Mike gently laced his fingers with Stan’s, the blonde did everything in his power to hide the forming blush on his face.

“So, I know you like birds, but what do you think about dogs?” Mike questioned Stan curiously.

“I like them. I’ve never had one, but I think if they’re well trained, they’re nice pets. Why?” Stan asked curiously.

“Just wondering.” Mike smiled, seemingly satisfied with his answer, “I have one.”

“Really? What kind?” Stan questioned.

“Australian Shepherd.” Mike smiled a little, “His name is Chip. Sometimes I call him Mr. Chips though, because he loves stealing potato chips from me.”

“Oh, I see, you were worried I might not like your pet.” Stan smiled a little, “When exactly do you expect I’ll be over at your house anyway?”

Mike smiled a little, “I don’t know. I’m not planning any of this, I’m just waiting to see what happens. All I know is, one day I want you to meet Chip.”

“What colour is your dog?” Stan asked curiously.

“Black.” Mike responded.

“Just like his father, I see.” Stan joked.

Mike laughed, “You’re cute.” Mike stopped walking, and looked at Stan for a moment, “I have to ask, would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Stan swallowed nervously, “I… y-yeah. I’d think that’s alright.” Stan nodded failing at being calm and collected.

Mike placed a gentle hand on Stan’s jaw before leaning in, pressing their lips together. The kiss was short, and sweet. Stan felt Mike’s lips on his even after they parted. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” Mike confessed, letting go of Stan’s face slowly.

Stan smiled, unable to hold it back, “I um… I liked that.”

“Me too. Maybe we could try that again, but longer?” Mike asked, waiting to see Stan’s reaction.

Stan nodded, closing his eyes as Mike leaned in again. This time, Mike gently pecked Stan’s lips a few times before opening his lips along with Stan’s. Mike’s tongue gently rolled over the tip of Stan’s tongue, sending tingles down Stan’s spine. Their lips sealed together as Stan turned his head to the side more. Mike’s tongue slid over his, kissing Stan deeper. A soft groan escaped Stan moments before Mike gently pulled back.

“You liked that.” Mike smirked teasingly, fixing some of Stan’s curls as they slid in his face.

Stan blushed, “A little bit, yes.”

“That groan tells me otherwise.” Mike teased some more.

Stan shoved him playfully, “I’m cancelling our date.” Stan said dryly.

Mike laughed, “You wouldn’t dare do that, or you’d risk never kissing these delicious lips again.”

Stan scoffed, “You’re a jerk.”

“A jerk that you like to kiss.” Mike laughed making Stan break into a smile as he shook his head.

“You can kiss my ass.” Stan retorted.

“Gladly.” Mike said dryly.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.” Stan said as they continued with their walk, fingers linked together as they continued.

When they finally decided it was time to end the date, Mike offered Stan a ride back home. “I’m alright, I’ll just take a cab.” Stan assured him.

“You’re going to waste money when I can just shoot you home free of charge?” Mike asked with a raised brow.

“I’m not relying on you for things, we’ve talked about this.” Stan pointed a finger at him, looking adorable in the process.

“It’s just a ride home, Stan. Calm down.” Mike looked at him softly.

Stan sighed, “Fine.”

Stan walked with Mike to a black Mercedes with a leather interior. It made Stan painfully aware how rich Mike was once again. Hopping into the passenger’s seat, Stan buckled in as Mike started the car. “Nice car…” Stan commented.

“If it bothers you, I can blindfold you for the way home.” Mike smirked at him.

Stan rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t bother me.” 

Mike looked at him amused, “It kind of bothers you.”

“Shut up.” Stan crossed his arms with a small smile playing on his lips, “Take me home.”

“Yes, sir.” Mike saluted him before driving off towards Stan’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Let me know!


	5. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Mike bring their friends along for a dinner they won't soon forget!

Chapter 5

Stanley was forced to tell Richie and Beverly all about his date as they wouldn’t stop pestering him until he did. Stan got teased relentlessly afterwards for finally giving in and kissing Mike. He grumbled but, on some level, he enjoyed it.

Mike had suggested going out again sometime soon but bringing friends with them. Stan asked Beverly and Richie what they thought, and it seemed like they were into the idea. They discussed where they’d like to go or fought over the options at the very least. Mike offered to take them to an expensive location that he’d pay for himself, but Stan refused. 

Stan and Richie were both dressed by Beverly who had to talk them into wearing black dress pants, and white buttoned up shirts. Richie just wore a black tie and a black jacket over his shirt, but Stan wound up with a steel blue vest, and a navy tie. He looked good, which made him all the more convinced Beverly was going for the right sort of occupation.

Beverly herself put on a black dress that hugged all her curves elegantly, showing her body off without showing too much. Her heels only seemed to make the outfit come together. “You look beautiful.” Stan smiled at her as he and Richie waited for her to emerge from her room.

“I’d tap that. Twice.” Richie smirked.

Bev smiled at them, “Thanks babes. Ready to go?” 

“Yeah, Richie’s hailing the cab this time.” Stan said as they headed out their door.

When they made it outside Richie put his fingers to his lips and did a loud whistle with his hand up, a cab immediately stopped before them. “That’s why I always have to call them, isn’t it?” Richie grinned amused.

“You know it.” Stan nodded as Beverly and Stan climbed in the back together.

They place they decided on, or rather Stan decided on, was an Italian restaurant that seemed to be affordable but nice. There were Italian restaurants everywhere in New York, but Stan never tired of them.

When they walked into the restaurant after the short cab ride, Richie walked up to the host, “We’ve got a reservation, under Hanlon.”

Stan liked bringing Richie with him places for the fact that Stan didn’t have to talk to nearly as many people with Richie around. The host nodded, “Follow me.”

They were led to a table where four people were already seated. Mike caught Stan’s eyes, and smiled at him, “I’m glad you made it.” 

“Traffic wasn’t bad tonight.” Stan responded sitting down across from Mike who sat on the end. 

Richie pulled out a chair for Beverly, “Madam.” He smirked a little.

Beverly smiled, and sat down. “This is Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough, and Edward Kaspbrak.” Mike introduced his friends. 

“This is Beverly Marsh, and Richie Tozier.” Stan introduced his friends.

Mike stuck out his hand to Beverly and then Richie, “I’m Mike Hanlon, nice to meet you.”

Stan greeted his other friends, “Stanley Uris.” 

“We’ve heard a lot about you.” Ben smiled at Stan. 

“Oh no.” Stan looked at Mike nervously.

Mike laughed, “Yes, I only told them bad things about you, Stan.” Mike said sarcastically.

Stan smiled a little at that. “What do you guys do for a living? Do you all work with Mike?” Beverly couldn’t help but ask as she looked at them.

“No, actually. I-I work as a n-novelist. I mostly write fiction.” Bill explained.

“I’m an architect.” Ben smiled warmly at her.

“I work with him, but we haven’t been on the same research team in a while.” Eddie explained.

Richie looked at Eddie for a moment, “What sort of things do you research, Edward?” Richie asked.

“I go by Eddie.” The brunette started off, “I’m an epidemiologist.” 

“Awesome. What does that mean in English?” Richie asked curiously.

Stan squeezed his eyes closed as Richie sounded a bit like an asshole when he questioned people sometimes. 

Eddie looked at him for a moment, “That was English.”

“I am never going to find out what you do am I?” Richie asked with a smirk, “Well, besides men.”

“Richie.” Stan said warningly.

“What? I do men too.” Richie looked at him wide eyed.

Bill and Ben chuckled a little, “He f-f-figured you out, Eds.”

Eddie blushed a little, “I… I research ancient diseases and figure out why some cultures have died out.” Eddie fixed his purple tie slowly.

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Richie smirked.

Mike was a bit amused as Stanley seemed to be massaging his head with complete embarrassment. “I’m so sorry I brought him…” Stan uttered to Mike.

Mike laughed, “I like him.”

“What is it that you do then?” Eddie asked Richie with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

“I am a comedian.” Richie said placing a hand on his chest, “…I’m also a sales representative for the very lovely music store known as The Blend, because I just haven’t sky rocketed yet.”

“I can’t imagine that has anything at all to do with the fact that you’re not at all funny.” Eddie said quickly.

Richie looked at him for a moment, a glint in his eyes, “It requires a sense of humor in order to understand the complexity of humor.”

“Richie!” Stan glared daggers at him.

Bill and Ben were both laughing as quietly as they could into their hands, Eddie elbowing Bill roughly.

The waiter approached their table with a small menu in hand, “Would anyone here like to look at the wine menu?”

“Me!” Stan said holding his hands out almost desperately.

The waiter handed it to Stan before heading off. Stan felt like the night was starting off disastrous as Richie and Eddie hadn’t stopped fighting since they started speaking to one another. Mike gently pulled the menu down from Stan’s view, making Stan look at him, “Calm down.” He looked Stan in the eyes, “Want me to get you some of the good stuff?” Mike smiled a little.

Stan blushed a little but shook his head, “No, I brought my own money, thank you.” Stan told him challengingly.

Mike chuckled “Just as fiery as ever.” 

Stan calmed a little, smiling at Mike as he drowned out the bickering going on in the background. “So, how did you two meet Mike exactly?” Beverly asked Ben and Bill.

“I was du-d-doing research for a book, when I contacted Mike.” Bill explained, “We’ve been friends ever since.”

“What about you?” Beverly asked Ben.

“I met Mike through Bill. We’ve been together for almost ten years.” Ben smiled at Bill warmly.

Beverly smiled, “Congratulations on that long lasting relationship. I can’t imagine why you’d ever want to be apart though, you’re both equally handsome men.” Beverly winked at them.

Ben and Bill looked at her for a moment with a smile, and then at each other as if reading each other’s thoughts. “We’ve got a good thing going, it’s true… still nothing is perfect.” Ben looked at her gently, “Except perhaps your fiery red hair.”

“O-Or your blue eyes.” Bill responded.

Beverly giggled, “You two are going to have to be careful. You don’t want a woman like me coming between you now. I’m a lot to handle.” She smiled at them teasingly.

“If its you between us, it doesn’t sound that bad.” Ben smiled at her.

Bill nodded with agreement. Stan looked over at Mike, his deep crimson buttoned up shirt went nicely with his skin tone in Stan’s opinion. “You look really nice tonight.” Stan told him as no one was paying attention to them.

“You always look nice.” Mike smiled at him, “I’m glad you wore blue.”

“Flatterer.” Stan smiled handsomely.

“Let me buy you the good wine. It’s no big deal, I know you like it already.” Mike tried to convince Stan.

“Nope.” Stan shook his head, “Keep your money away from me.”

“I’d much rather spend my money on you. It would be used for something good at least.” Mike smiled charmingly.

“No. Absolutely not. Do you have any idea how much these two would tease me for it? Not happening.” Stan shook his head, his curls shimmering as he moved his head.

“Is Mike trying to be your sugar daddy again?” Richie piped up suddenly, making Stan turn bright red only to cover his face.

Mike smiled broadly, “Sugar daddy, huh? I do like the sounds of that.” Stan whimpered behind his hands. “What does that agreement usually entail anyway?” Mike asked.

“Usually your role would be to provide the home, expenses, and of course any material items your sugar baby Stan would require. Stan’s job would be to provide you with all the sex you can possibly want.” Richie smirked watching Stan’s face turn brighter red.

“Hey, that sounds like a pretty good deal to me.” Mike chuckled watching Stan hide behind the wine menu.

“I kept telling him I need you to hook me up with a sugar daddy, but Stan likely didn’t relay that message to you.” Richie sighed.

“He didn’t, but now I’m really glad I brought Eddie to this dinner just for you, Richie.” Mike winked watching Eddie grumble angrily.

“Get bent, Mike.” Eddie said just before the waiter came around.

“Can I get you started with anything to drink?” The waiter asked with a pen and paper.

Each member of the table ordered something from the wine menu, starting with Stan who didn’t order the best red wine, but only the one he could afford. When it was Richie’s turn, he looked at the menu, “I’ll have the… borg on blank?” 

Eddie coughed a little, trying to hide a laugh. The waiter looked at him for a moment, “The Bourgogne Blanc?”

“You know, that actually sounds better than the Star Trek option. I’ll go with that.” Richie nodded handing the menu up.

Beverly stifled a giggle at Richie’s response before the waiter headed off, shooting Richie a sideways glance. “Borg on blank? What the Hell?” Eddie asked with an amused expression.

“Pfft, as if I have time to learn all these fancy terms.” Richie scoffed.

Stan seemed to have recovered from the sugar daddy conversation as he peered over at Richie, “He doesn’t have the mental capacity for learning most of the time.”

“Hey Mike, want to hear some embarrassing stories about Stanley?” Richie smirked watching Stan shrink away again.

Beverly laughed a little, “Everything embarrasses Stan, so it would be too easy to find examples.” 

“She’s not wrong…” Stan sighed.

The waiter brought everyone their wine, setting it before them. Richie took a sip of his, “Not bad.” 

“Something tells me you wouldn’t know if wine is good or bad anyway.” Eddie muttered.

“What’s that? You think I’m uncultured and ignorant? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of how awesome I am.” Richie smirked.

The group began looking for something on the dinner menus. Mike offered to get Stan something expensive yet again, but Stan shook his head, denying him repeatedly. Beverly was having a great time, she was enjoying the flirting conversations between her, Ben and Bill. Something about the two was just so irresistible to her. She couldn’t help but indulge in her enjoyment.

“Mike, I’m glad you invited Bill and I to this dinner.” Ben smiled.

“I can only imagine why.” Mike smirked before taking a drink of his wine.

Stan had already finished his glass, another one was on its way. Mike’s foot brushed against his leg, Stan looked up at him, “Quit playing footsies.” Stan smiled a little.

“I would never play footsies with you. I’d win every time.” Mike winked.

Stan laughed rolling his eyes a little, “You make no sense sometimes.”

“You happen to like that about me, though.” Mike smiled.

“For some reason.” Stan smiled as the waiter placed his wine in front of him.

“You don’t even make sense… I don’t know how you got this far in life.” Stan tuned into Eddie’s harsh words to Richie.

“You know, you’re cute when you’re pissy.” Richie smirked at him.

Eddie went red, and just glared at Richie. It was impossible to tell if he was angry or blushing. “Do you ever stop speaking?” Eddie asked.

“A question I ask myself often.” Stan sighed, “The answer is no.”

“Beverly, you s-s-said you went to school here? What for?” Bill asked her curiously.

“Fashion design. It’s what I want to do with my future.” Beverly smiled at him.

“We could b-be your models.” Bill smiled back at her.

“Yeah? You mean you’d let me dress you two?” She looked between them curiously.

“Or undress us.” Bill said making Ben laugh a little.

“I like option number two much better.” She rested her chin on her laced fingers.

Mike gently reached over the table, pushing some hair behind Stan’s ear, making him blush a little. “Thank you…”

“I think this was a good idea, our friends meeting each other.” Mike told him as Stan finished his second glass of wine. 

“Oddly, so do I. Even if Richie and Eddie might have become mortal enemies.” Stan laughed a little.

Mike glanced at Stan’s empty wine glass, “Are you sure you don’t want a glass of the good stuff? I really don’t mind.”

Stan glared at him, not answering his question, because Mike could read the answer in his face. “Yo, Mike. If you want to be MY sugar daddy I’m all for it. I’ll do any and all sexual favours, as well as give wonderful head massages.” Richie told him jokingly.

“No, no. I brought Eddie for you, Richie. He’s your sugar daddy.” Mike smirked a little.

“That’s a good point.” Richie looked at Eddie, “Eds, I’ll suck your dick for a glass of the good stuff.”

Eddie huffed, “As if I’d ever do that.”

“The wine was just extra, I’d suck your dick for free if you played your cards right.” Richie winked, turning on the heavy flirting just before their food arrived.

Eddie shook his head and avoided eye contact with Richie. “Alright, alright… just keep in mind though, any and ALL sexual favours…” Richie winked before he began eating his pasta.

Mike laughed in amusement as Eddie avoided speaking. “Eddie, you’ve got a real fire cracker of a sugar baby on your hands.”

“Shut up!” Eddie leered at Mike with annoyance.

Richie licked up the side of his fork seductively, winking at Eddie who huffed again, avoided eye contact. 

“Stop sexually harassing him.” Stan warned Richie.

“I’m just putting on display what’s up for grabs.” Richie smirked.

“Richie, you’re a slut.” Beverly laughed at him.

“You know it, darling.” Richie laughed.

The dinner carried on, and everyone enjoyed their meals together. Stan wasn’t expecting everyone to get along so well, but even on some level it seemed Eddie was enjoying Richie’s pestering personality. When the night was over, Richie grabbed a napkin, and wrote something down on it before pocketing it. 

When they headed outside together, Richie whistled for a cab, watching one stop before him immediately like magic. “No one summons a cab quite like Richie.” Beverly giggled looking at Bill and Ben, “It was nice to meet you both. I hope you see you again sometime.”

Bill and Ben each took a hand, gently kissing the back of her smooth pale hands. “I certainly hope we get to see you again too, Miss Marsh.” Ben smiled.

“The p-pleasure was ours.” Bill nodded.

“It was definitely mine too.” She winked, “Call me Beverly, Miss Marsh is too formal.” She smiled brightly before heading to the cab as Richie held the door open for her.

Mike gently pulled Stan close, pressing their lips together gently, “I’ll text you.” Mike told him.

Stan smiled, the wine getting to him a little, “I’ll text you too.”

“Before bed, right?” Mike questioned curiously.

“Don’t even try to get me to give you a bed time selfie. That was a one time thing.” Stan looked at him amused. 

“Would you rather I send you a bed time selfie?” Mike looked at him, a glint in his eyes.

Stan smiled, “Maybe… Have a good night.” Stan waved heading to the cab, getting in the middle seat.

“Hey Eds.” Richie handed him a napkin, “Call me.” Richie smirked getting in the cab with a wink.

Eddie looked a bit stunned as he looked down at a phone number scrawled onto the napkin before him. “Don’t call me Eds!”

“Night Eds!” Richie waved as the cab headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? Please let me know!


	6. Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets to meet Mike's dog for the first time.

Chapter 6

Stan felt happy when he woke up in the mornings. Knowing Mike was just a text away made his life much more blissful, and much less boring. Going to work became more bearable because Stan was finally happy with his life. He did have Richie to thank for talking him into forming a relationship with Mike. Even though they hadn’t discussed what they were to each other yet, Stan felt like Mike was his at least on some level. 

With things going so well between the two, Stan felt himself opening up a little more. He found himself texting Mike while he was drinking just after a tiring work day. 

Stan: I was just looking at the picture you sent me a while ago. It’s not bad. Not the best perhaps, but not bad.  
Mike: Which picture would that be? The picture of my penis?  
Stan: Correct.  
Mike: What do you mean its ‘not bad’ exactly?   
Stan: I’ve seen better, that’s all.  
Mike: Really? Is this Richie?  
Stan: *sends a photo of himself at his bedroom desk, one finger in his mouth*  
Mike: A) You look good. B) You may have seen better, but you’ve never felt how good it could be.  
Stan: I don’t think that would be the best course of action.  
Mike: Oh? Why not?  
Stan: Well for starters, I’m inexperienced. As underwhelming as your penis appears to be, it still might provide me with some discomfort initially.  
Mike: A virgin? You’re a virgin?  
Stan: That’s what you’re taking from that text?   
Mike: Well yes, that’s the only valid information. I didn’t realize you were a virgin. You’re so beautiful, I would have thought someone beat me to you.  
Stan: No. Also, what makes you think I’m giving it up to you?  
Mike: I didn’t mean to insinuate that. I just meant you had plenty of time before we started this relationship to have sex.  
Stan: Is this a relationship? We’ve never said.  
Mike: I’d like for it to be. I’d love to be your boyfriend.  
Stan: I’d love that too.

Stan felt butterflies in his stomach that evening, but somehow the butterflies only made him feel a little bolder in spirit. 

Stan: Mike?  
Mike: Yes, Stan?  
Stan: What would you do with me if you could?  
Mike: I’d hold you, kiss you, and probably play with your hair.  
Stan: No, I mean if you could sleep with me.  
Mike: Are you sure you’re ready for the dirty talk? I don’t want to upset you.

Stan took a moment, thinking about Mike’s words. He had already been thinking about what they might do together. It was unclear if it was the fourth glass of wine, or his own depravity, but Stan was very interested in fantasizing about Mike at the very least.

Stan: You won’t upset me.   
Mike: How much have you had to drink tonight?  
Stan: Four glasses of wine?  
Mike: Baby, I’d rather have this conversation with you sober. I don’t want you upset tomorrow.  
Stan: I won’t be. I promise. I feel like the alcohol will help me speak freely.   
Mike: I just want you to know, no matter what you think, I really care about you. If you read this tomorrow, please don’t feel embarrassed.  
Stan: I won’t. Well, not soul crushing embarrassment anyhow.  
Mike: I would want to kiss you all over. Every inch of your skin.  
Stan: Go on…  
Mike: I’d be gentle with you, make sure you were ready before we did anything serious. Most of all, I’d want to take it slow, make it last as long as we can.   
Stan: That sounds nice.  
Mike: What would you do with me?   
Stan: I would want to take your clothes off first of all. You’ve got a nice body hiding under those clothes, I’m sure of it.  
Mike: Oh yeah? Then what?  
Stan: Then I’d kiss all over your chest, and abs. I’d run my fingers all over you.  
Mike: I’m liking this… then what?  
Stan: Then I’d wrap my hand around your cock, and I’d pump up and down repeated until you were just about to come…  
Mike: …?  
Stan: Then I’d stop. I’d let you suffer.   
Mike: Oh ho ho, you’re a tease, Stan! You know what a tease gets, don’t you?  
Stan: Do enlighten me.  
Mike: A spanking. An old fashioned, over the knee spanking until your ass is red, and you’re crying all over my carpet.  
Stan: You wish.

It was enjoyable to be a tease, Mike even seemed to get a kick out of it. The next morning Stan read over their conversation without a regret. He laughed a little at the end of their exchange, but he found himself looking back further to how Mike said he’d treat him if they did have sex. It was nice, he hoped it really would be like that if they did end up together in that way.

Stan met up with Mike at the park one Saturday before the snow was ready to blanket the city. “I have a favour to ask of you.” Mike started.

“Yeah? What kind of favour?” Stan asked curiously.

“I have to go to Italy for a few days next weekend. I normally ask Eddie to watch Chip for me, but I was hoping you might be willing? You could stay over at my place, maybe keep him company? Eddie doesn’t really spend much time there, he just goes over to feed Chip and leaves.” Mike explained.

Stan thought about it for a moment, “Alright. I could do that.” Stan nodded.

“Great! I’m really glad. I’ll bring you over to introduce you to Chip beforehand. That way he knows we know each other.” Mike laughed.

“I’m kind of nervous to see your house… something tells me it’s huge…” Stan told him.

“I mean… it’s big…” Mike shrugged a little, “I wouldn’t worry about the size. They say size doesn’t matter.” Mike grinned.

“Is that what your previous partners have told you to make you feel better?” Stan asked amused.

Mike wrapped his arms around Stan’s middle, pulling him closer as Stan broke into a fit of laughter, “I’m going to have to start those spankings now.” Mike pretended to pull Stan towards his lap.

“No!” Stan laughed struggling to pull away.

“Right here in the park where everyone can see.” Mike whispered into his ear, “You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Stan got out of his grasp, and shifted away from him on the bench, “You’re really self conscious about your size aren’t you?” Stan smirked before Mike grabbed his face, pressing their lips together.

Melting into the kiss, Stan allowed Mike to make out with him on the bench, not worried about the possibility of anyone looking at them. Mike’s tongue passed his lips, entering Stan’s mouth. “Mm...” Stan moaned softly.

Mike’s one hand was lost in Stan’s curls, while the other hand gently trailed down his back. Stanley gripped both of Mike’s shoulders, rubbing them gently as he felt his muscles through the coat he was wearing.

When their lips parted, Stan smiled, his eyes locking onto Mike’s. “You’re good at that…”

“What? Kissing?” Mike chuckled.

“Kissing and distracting me.” Stan looked at him fondly.

“I can’t help it if your lips are too good not to kiss.” Mike smiled, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Stan’s lips.

“I’m so happy with you.” Stan smiled at him, “I’ve never felt this happy before…” 

“I feel the same way about you.” Mike confessed, “You’re really special to me. Sometimes I actually wish we could be closer.”

“Closer?” Stan questioned.

“Yeah, I mean, like spending more time together. I love our dates, but I wish I could see you every day.” Mike smiled at him gently.

Stan looked at him for a moment, “I’d really like that.”

“You’re always welcome at my house… I mean, we could even go there now instead of sitting in this chilly park if you’d prefer?” Mike suggested.

“I just… your house is probably really nice, but…” Stan started, looking away.

“Hey, look at me.” Mike gently directed Stan’s chin so he was looking at Mike again, “You’re worth my time. You are. I know you’re self conscious about the money thing, but I wish you weren’t. You’re with me because you like me. I know you aren’t trying to come after my money, or I wouldn’t be so invested in you.”

Stan looked at him, and nodded, “Alright. I’d like to see it.” 

Mike smiled, “Let’s go.” He took Stan’s hand, leading Stanley to his car. 

Stan got into the car with him, sitting next to him quietly. Mike turned on the car and began driving it towards his house. Reaching over, Mike took Stan’s hand in his gently. Stan smiled a little. He was worried about seeing Mike’s home, and his beloved pet. It was a new personal stage Stan and Mike hadn’t shared together yet: their homes. Stan had nothing decent to show Mike. Sure, he had a room that was his, but the rest of the place was shared between he, Bev and Richie. It wasn’t something that would be impressive to Mike in the least. 

When they arrived at the house, Stan was amazed by the size of it. A three-story brick building stood before him. It was smaller than some of the neighbouring houses, but it was still enormous none the less. Stepping out of the car after Mike had parked, Stan looked over at Mike, “This house is intimidating.” Stan admitted.

Mike looked at him before glancing at the house, “Yeah, I have always been a sucker for having more rooms than I could possibly fill.” 

Stan smiled a little, “Over compensating?” Stan teased.

“Please, you’ve seen my penis. You know I’m under compensating.” Mike winked before heading to his front door, Stan following close behind.

The large white double doors of the house were beautifully crafted in Stan’s opinion. Mike stuck his key in the bronze lock, twisting his wrist before they heard a click. Opening the double doors, Stan walked in behind Mike to see a large white entrance. “Most of the interior is white, but I sort of like that.” 

Stan looked around curiously, before the pattering feet of a dog greeted his ears. Looking down the hallway, Stan spotted a black mop and a long pink tongue headed his way. “Chip! Hey buddy!” Mike knelt down, patting the dog warmly, “Stan this is Chip.” Mike looked up at the blonde.

Kneeling down a little, Stan was pleased when the dog came over and began smelling his hands with curious chuffing noises. “He’s really cute.” Stan smiled.

“He’s also a big suck. He loves attention.” Mike patted Chips back standing up.

Stan stroked the long black fur before standing up, “I honestly can’t even believe I’m at your house right now. It feels so surreal.” Stan crossed his arms looking at Mike a bit shyly.

Mike wrapped his arm around Stan, leading him into the living room. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve always wanted to show you this place. You know, you’re welcome here any time you want.” 

Mike’s words warmed Stan a little. “Thank you.” Mike sat on a large plush looking couch in the main room. It was made of dark leather. 

Stan took a seat next to Mike, the dog picking up a ball in his mouth, tail wagging as he ran over to them. The eagerness in his little brown eyes made Stan smile as Mike grabbed the ball out of his mouth and tossed it down the long hallway, watching as Chip ran after it. “Stan, I hope you’re comfortable with the idea of house sitting, I honestly don’t mind anything you do while you’re here. I trust you completely.”

Looking at Mike, Stan nodded, “I think it’ll be alright.”

Mike held Stan close, “Did you want to watch anything?” Mike picked up the remote.

“Sure. What ever is on.” Stan nodded, leaning into Mike’s side comfortably.

It felt right to be snuggling into Mike’s side lazily. Just watching TV together. Occasionally, Chip brought his ball over for Mike to throw down the hallway. Stan watched as Mike pretended to throw the ball, Chip running a few steps before looking back at Mike confused. Mike laughed, throwing the ball for real as Stan began to laugh. 

Rubbing Stan’s back gently, Mike leaned in, pressing their lips together. Stan felt good. Safe, and oddly at peace. Something about the house had a certain tone to it. Perhaps it was just dripping with Mike’s energy to make it so. What ever the cause, Stan felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Leave them with me!


	7. House Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gets to house sit for Mike while he's away for work. Stan Uris takes a bath in luxury!

Chapter 7

Stan headed over to Mike’s house the first day of his house sitting. Standing in the entrance for the first little while with his gym bag on his shoulder, Stan wasn’t sure what to do first. Chip had already eaten, and it was a few hours before he was to have more food. Stan headed upstairs. Mike had shown him upstairs last time he was there.

Mike’s bed had soft white sheets over the mattress, and a warm red comforter lying on top of them. Stan placed his over night bag on the floor, and headed out of the room, feeling like if he stayed in there for too long he was invading Mike’s privacy. 

Taking up residence on Mike’s couch, he rested against the arm rest, pressing the red button on the remote control next to the table, Stan jumped a little as the electric fireplace turned on. Relaxing again, he allowed the fire to stay on before reaching for the intended remote, turning the TV on. 

Chip returned with his ball a few times, and Stan would throw it down the hallway for him. It was sort of nice having a dog around. As the time shifted on, Stanley went to find something to eat. Mike had told him to eat anything he wanted in the house. Stan found fresh chicken, deciding to cook it along with fresh veggies he found. 

Mike’s place was like something out of a dream in Stan’s opinion. This would be the closest thing he would ever experience to feeling rich, he just knew it. Everything about the cleanliness and tidiness of the house made Stan feel bad about his cramped residence in their apartment. There wasn’t much room for anything, so they had to make do with what they could. 

Opening a can of dog food for Chip, Stan filled a plastic dog bowl with the saucy mixture of beef and vegetables. Chip eyed him the entire time, eagerly awaiting his meal. Stan placed it on the floor next to his water bowl, watching as Chips tail wagged eagerly as he lapped up the dog food. Stan smiled a little at how happy Chip was and cleaned up the dog food can. 

There was a dining room just off the kitchen that had a long table, big enough to seat eight people. Stan decided once his food had cooked, he would sit at the end of the table, just enjoying the spaciousness of the room. Lilies were a theme it looked like. A large painting of lilies took up the wall across from him while the small buffet table along the longest wall had a fake lily display just below the mirror. It was a beautiful sight. 

Stan ate contently feeling almost refreshed by the duty of house sitting Mike’s home. Looking at his phone he realized Mike had finally text him. Stan decided to text and eat at the same time.

Mike: How is everything going? Did you feed Chip?  
Stan: I fed him. He really seems eager to eat that dog slop.  
Mike: He loves the Beef and vegetables the most.  
Stan: That’s what I fed him. Now I’m eating chicken and vegetables. Your dining room is so beautiful.  
Mike: Thank you. I really appreciate you staying there for me. Chip loves the company.  
Stan: He seems pretty happy. I really like him.  
Mike: That’s good to hear. I just arrived at my hotel, I wish I was at home though seeing as you’re there. :)  
Stan: Are you jealous because I’m going to be sleeping in your bed tonight?  
Mike: I am. I wish I was there with you :P  
Stan: I haven’t decided if I’ll wear PJs or not. I may just lie naked in your sheets.  
Mike: Now that’s teasing… naughty.  
Stan: I love teasing you, you should know this by now.  
Mike: I’ve noticed :P  
Stan: I haven’t decided if I’m going to claim this house as my own yet, but you’ll know by the time you get back home. I’ll change the locks if I decide its up to my standards.  
Mike: Oh ho… well if you claim it, can I at least sleep over?  
Stan: Sure. You can handle sleeping on the couch right?  
Mike: Rude.

Stan smiled, getting up to take his empty plate to the sink. He washed the plate immediately. Chip had licked his bowl clean, so Stan decided to wash it as well, setting them in the drying rack. Chip sat in front of him, panting happily. Stan took a few moments to pet Chip, scratching behind his ears, and massaging his back gently. 

Heading upstairs, he decided to have a bath before going to bed. After seeing Mike’s tub the first time he was there, Stan had been looking forward to bathing in it. He started the water, getting it to an appropriate temperature before adding a bath bomb he’d bought off Beverly for the occasion. He’d never used one before, but Beverly always told him they were one of the best creations in the entire world. He believed her when she gushed about things. The one he picked smelt of cherry blossoms, and sweetness. Watching the bath bomb fizzle in the water, he began undressing himself, neatly folding up his clothing in a small pile on the floor. 

He grabbed his cell phone, sitting it next to him on the edge of the tub. Once he was fully rested in the warmth of the tub, he sighed with relief. It truly was an amazing tub. He would offer his house-sitting services to Mike again just to have more baths like that one. Drying his hands with a nearby towel, he picked up his phone.

Stan: Your tub is amazing.   
Mike: Send pics?

Stan smiled with amusement, deciding to snap a photo of just his feet in the bath. He pressed send, and waited for Mike’s reply.

Mike: Now we’re talking. You picked up on my foot fetish.  
Stan: Ha ha. You’re so funny. I’ll house sit for you any time you want if it means I can bathe in this glorious tub for the evening.  
Mike: You know, you’re welcome to have a bath in my house any time you want.   
Stan: You just want me naked in your tub while you’re home.  
Mike: Of course I do, but that’s besides the point.

Stan smiled, closing his eyes, letting his phone reside on the side of the tub. It was a dangerous idea, but he had a lot better luck with his phone than someone like Richie who managed to drop two in the toilet and leave one on the hood of a taxi. Thinking of Richie, he hadn’t seen him around much lately. Something told him the trashmouth was seeing someone, but usually Richie was rather open about it.

Getting out of the tub after about an hour of just soaking, Stan wrapped one of the big fluffy white towels around himself. He made quick work of cleaning the tub once it had drained, and then headed to the bedroom. Letting the towel fall from his waist, he dressed in his white PJ top and bottoms. His skin was stained with cherry blossom scent, which was relaxing him immensely. He hung up the towel, before allowing himself to lie in the bed. It was huge for starters, and more comfortable than anything he’d ever let his body lie on in the past. 

Stan felt something nudge his arm, and noticed it was Chip, holding his cell phone in his mouth. “Oh… thank you.” Stan took the cell phone, and pet Chip gently.

Chip climbed up onto the bed, and rested against his legs. It felt nice, so Stan didn’t tell Chip to leave. He relaxed into the bed, feeling like he could potentially stay there forever. There was a new message from Mike when he checked his phone, so Stan opened it. 

Mike: What are you up to now?  
Stan: Lying in your bed with your dog.  
Mike: Lucky dog…  
Stan: He seems to appreciate the fact that I’m totally naked right now.  
Mike: What?! Send pics!!  
Stan: No way.  
Mike: You’re wearing your PJs aren’t you?  
Stan: Yes :)  
Mike: I knew it! You’re good at being a tease.  
Stan: You love it.

Stan let his body lie back, his phone going onto the nightstand. Chip moved up closer to him, lying with his back to Stan. Rolling onto his side, Stan wrapped an arm around Chip, holding him close. Chip may have been a dog, but he felt nice to cuddle.

It didn’t take Stan long to fall asleep that night. He didn’t even notice it happening until he woke up the following morning to Chip still lying next to him, wagging his tail into Stan’s side. Sitting up, Stan looked around confused for a moment before he remembered he was house sitting for Mike. He rubbed his eyes before looking over at his phone.

Mike: I do.  
Mike: Did you fall asleep? I bet you did, that bed is comfortable.  
Stan: When you get home, you’ll no longer have a bed.  
Mike: Good morning, sunshine. Also, if you like my bed, you could always just stay in it when ever you want.  
Stan: Well that would be every night so its best I take it with me.  
Mike: Babe, just move in.

Stan wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not, but either way, he couldn’t give into that. As cute as Chip was, and as much as he cared for Mike, it seemed like such a bad idea; he didn’t deserve to live in Mike’s house.

Stan: You’re cute.  
Mike: I’m serious, I wouldn’t mind if you moved in.  
Stan: Oh, shut it. I’m not moving in.  
Mike: Have it your way, but you’re always welcome to.  
Stan: I’m going to go feed your dog.

Stan got up and dressed himself in clean clothing before heading downstairs. Chip followed behind Stan, seeming to understand telepathically that Stan was going to get him food. Perhaps it was just routine Chip was used to?

Walking into the Kitchen, Stan opened up a can of chicken flavoured dog food. He poured It into the plastic bowl before setting it down for Chip who ate it up hungrily. Looking in the fridge, Stan grabbed a banana. He ate it while he watched Chip eat. Leaning against the counter, Stan looked around the kitchen, from the hardwood cupboards to the clean marble counter tops. 

Stan loved to bake, but the kitchen at home was quite small, and never clean enough it seemed. Mike’s kitchen was perfect. He was sure if he was able to, he’d bake plenty in there. Tossing out his banana peel, Stan noticed Chip had finished eating. Picking up the bowl, he cleaned it out before setting it in the drying rack.

Heading to Mike’s living room, Stan looked on the book shelf, spotting plenty history books as well as some fictional novels that were history related. Picking up a book about the ancient Roman empire, Stan opened it before sitting on the couch to relax. He was enjoying the weekend to say the least, even if it didn’t seem like he was doing much at all. Relaxing in a large expensive house was a big deal, and he was making sure to enjoy every second of it before he had to return back to his normal life. 

Stan carried on with his day rather leisurely. He read for a few hours, then took Chip out for a walk in the neighborhood. It was a nice area, the houses were huge, most of them being mansions. Mikes house looked small in comparison to some of the houses Stanley passed. Chip was well controlled. He stopped a few times to do his business, making a point of marking every telephone pole they passed. Stan was just relieved he didn’t bother pulling Stan along on the leash. He was a patient dog.

Once they were done on their walk, Stan cleaned up, and decided to make dinner. He decided on some left-over chicken and veggies from the night before. He spent the remainder of the night watching TV and playing ball with Chip. Overall, he considered it to be a good day.

Mike: Hey baby, how’s your day?  
Stan: It’s been nice. I took Chip for a walk. He’s a really good dog you know?  
Mike: He is, I love him. Look, I’m sorry if asking you to move in was a bit too much for you. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.  
Stan: I’m fine. I just feel like it would be a bad idea. I mean, I have a job, and I help support my friends.  
Mike: I hear Ben and Bill have a date set with Beverly tonight.  
Stan: She didn’t tell me anything about it the other day when I saw her…  
Mike: Well, maybe she didn’t want you to think it’s weird since we’re together?  
Stan: Who knows. I guess I’m happy for her?  
Mike: I’ve never seen those two so enamoured by someone else before. They’ve been very into the idea of polyamory for years now, but maybe they’ve finally decided to take Bev under their wing?  
Stan: what ever makes them happy. 

Stan suddenly felt a bit sad. He was happy for Beverly, but he felt like he could never really give himself to Mike fully. He still worried about being viewed as a gold digger. It was the last thing he ever wanted to be. Mike really cared for him, Stan could tell, he just worried he was leading Mike on in a sense. It just felt so good talking to him and kissing him.

Mike: What would make you happy?  
Stan: You make me happy.  
Mike: Good. Can I call you tonight?  
Stan: No, I’ll be out on the town with my other rich boyfriend. Sorry.  
Mike: Please don’t tell me you’re putting out for him while I’m stuck in another country.  
Stan: Oh I am. He’s going to be all over me. I guess you’ll have to suffer.  
Mike: Damn, well when I give you a call tonight, I better get to at least listen in to hear you moaning.  
Stan: Pig.  
Mike: You know it, baby.

Stan was happy that Mike was going to call him. When he got into the bed that evening with Chip curled into his side, he felt himself dozing off. When he finally opened his eyes, it was due to his phone waking him up. He answered his phone, “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s your other rich boyfriend. How’s it going?” Mike said on the other line making Stan smile a little.

“It’s going good. I just had the best sex of my life.” Stan teased.

“Oh, I’m proud of you. Too bad I couldn’t be there to witness it.” Mike joked along.

Stan sighed, “I really see no further reason for you and I to be dating at this point, he’s got the best penis between the two of you, but I guess I’ll continue because I pity you.”

Mike laughed loudly, “Oh boy, you’re so gracious. I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re right about that.” Stan smiled a little, stroking Chips long fur, “How’s your work going over there?”

“It’s going good, but I still wish I was home.” Mike sighed, “I really miss you.”

“I miss you too. Although if you were here I wouldn’t be able to enjoy your tub, and your bed so much.” Stan said without thinking much about it.

“Why not? I told you that you can use them any time you want.” Mike reminded.

“It still feels weird, Mike.” Stan admitted.

“Stan, you’re allowed to date me even if you’re not financially where I am. You know that right?” Mike asked him.

“I know I’m allowed. There’s no law against it, but I know how bad it looks. I would never want people to think that I’m dating you for any other reason than that fact that I love you. I don’t want them to see you as some rich guy who’s just being used for his money.” Stan sighed trying to explain his feelings.

“…You love me?” Mike asked after a moment.

Stan paused, eyes wide when he realized what he said. “I… that was… a figure of speech.” 

“Stan, be honest.” Mike told him over the phone.

Stan sighed, closing his eyes embarrassed, “I think I am. I just don’t know what to do about it… I’ve never seen this as being long term. I’m just here until you tire of me.” Stan hated this conversation, but he wasn’t going to make it stop, Mike did deserve the truth.

“You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. I couldn’t imagine tiring of you. I know you think you’re boring and have nothing to offer, but you do. This is the best relationship I’ve ever had. I know it’s only just begun, but it’s different than the rest. I’m happy with you. I love you.” Mike told him.

Stan bit his bottom lip, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He never thought someone would say it to him. It made him feel strange, like he didn’t deserve to hear it. “Mike…” He was getting choked up and didn’t know what to say without Mike hearing that he was crying.

“I wish I was there to kiss you right now. I want to run my hands through those beautiful blonde curls.” Mike told him.

“I wish you were here too.” Stan said despite his tears, “I miss you.”

“Are you crying?” Mike asked him.

“No…” Stan lied.

“Don’t lie.” Mike said sternly.

“Fine. I am.” Stan didn’t know what it was about Mike when he took that tone, but Stan felt like he was back at home with his father, and he couldn’t lie to him.

“Stanley, I’m happy with you.” Mike told him gently.

“I’m happy with you too. Very happy.” Stan sniffled a bit, calming down.

“I love you.” Mike told him.

“I love you too.” Stan replied, feeling strange just saying it.

“When I come home, we should talk more about this. Face to face. Ok?” Mike asked Stan carefully.

“Yeah. It’s probably a good idea.” Stan nodded.

“I’m going to let you get some sleep. Rest well, ok?” Mike told him gently.

“Alright. Goodnight, Mike.” Stan said before hanging up the phone.

Stan turned onto his side, letting his eyes close. He wasn’t sure why his eyes were still leaking tears. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad. He was both he supposed. He was happy Mike loved him, but he was sad, because he didn’t feel it was deserved. He’d done nothing to deserve love. Pulling Chip close, Stan decided his best option was to cuddle the dog next to him. Oddly it made him feel a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed!


	8. The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's world changes rather rapidly in a matter of hours. Mike is supportive as always.

Chapter 8

When Stan left Mike’s that morning, he was happy. Mike was going to be home in less than two hours, and that evening they were going to talk. He had fed Chip, and he hopped in a cab, taking his overnight bag with him to sit on the floor of his office until he was ready to go home. His world seemed to shatter as soon as his boss called him into his office. He felt a cold chill up his spine as he wasn’t entirely sure what it was going to be about, but Clive McMillan was never going to call him into his office for praise and he knew it.

Heading out of his own office, he walked up to his boss’s office, feeling as though a cloud of dread was following close behind him. Stan knocked on the door, “Get in here, Uris!” He called.

Stan sighed before opening the door, walking inside. Closing the door behind him, Stan stared at him, “You wanted to see me?”

“Sit down.” There was an odd glint in Mr. McMillan’s eyes as he pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

Stan sat down, looking at him, waiting for some sort of explanation. “So, you’ve approved more people for loans who aren’t taking off. I’m starting to wonder why you’re still here, because you’re clearly not benefitting this bank any.”

Swallowing, Stan looked down, “I didn’t know they wouldn’t take off-”

“I thought Jews could smell money. I guess I was wrong.” Clive told him darkly.

“What?” Stan asked, shocked by the way he was being talked to.

“Why do you think you got that promotion? Your big Jew nose was supposed to sniff something good, but apparently you’re defective. I’ll be writing you up again for this just so you’re aware. If it happens again, you know the consequences.

Stan swallowed, standing up, and leaving the office without saying another word. He walked quickly away from his boss, feeling the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. He was shaking, unable to see properly as he nearly bumped into one of his coworkers on the way down to his office. Everything in his body told him to let out his emotions, but he couldn’t. Not there. Not in the open. Once he was at his office door, he unlocked it, walking inside locking the door behind him. He drew the blinds and sat down in his chair.

His hands found his hair as he rested his elbows on his desk. Tears fell on the desk before him, and he shook violently as he tried to cry as silently as possible. A buzzing in his pocket distracted him momentarily. Pulling out his phone, he sniffled, seeing the text was from Mike, saying he just got home.

Pressing the call button, Stan placed his phone to his ear. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon, beautiful.” Mike said smoothly.

“Mike…” Stan sobbed out.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?” Mike asked suddenly nervous.

“I- I’m at work… I can’t do this anymore.” His voice gave out on the last word as he sobbed.

“Baby, talk to me. What’s going on?” Mike asked.

“My boss, he just insulted me again… he hates me because I’m Jewish.” Stan sobbed hard.

“Oh baby, let me come get you from work. You don’t need to be there if you’re upset.” Mike told him.

“I can’t, I can’t lose my job…” Stan hiccupped. “I need to be able to pay rent!” 

“Stanley, I’ve got your rent. Just calm down. You don’t need this job. You can quit and find another one.” Mike told him sternly.

“No Mike, I can’t let you do that!” Stan sobbed harder, “Please…”

“Stanley, I’m coming to get you. If you aren’t outside, I’m coming to your office. You’re in no state to be alone right now.” Mike told him.

Stan sniffled, “Come to my office… I’ll unlock it for you.” Stan agreed to see him at least.

Waiting for Mike felt like hours even though it was only twenty minutes before Mike arrived. Stan opened his door, and Mike walked inside, wrapping his arms around Stan. They kissed lovingly, their hands wrapping around each other in a desperate embrace. The moment their lips parted, Mike cupped Stan’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes, “Are you ok?”

Stan shook his head, “No. I want to kill him.”

“I do too. You don’t deserve to be treated like that.” Mike said gently, pressing another kiss to his lips, “Seriously, you don’t need this job. You’re capable of getting into another bank. There are so many in town. Please, let me help you out until you find something else.” 

Stan looked at him sadly, “I can’t ask this of you.”

“Then don’t. I’m going to help you out with rent. I’ll give the money to Beverly so you can’t give it back.” Mike told him.

Stan pressed his face into Mike’s chest. It was probably the closest thing to Stan agreeing that Mike was going to get. “Come on, let’s just go. Grab what you want to take with you, and let’s leave. You can come back to my place, and I’ll run you a bath. What do you say?”

Feeling Mike’s fingers running through his hair. Stan nodded, “Alright.” He sniffled a bit.

Mike cupped his face, kissing him again, “You’re really so beautiful Stan, even when you cry.” Mike smiled, wiping his tears away with his thumb. 

Stan looked at him sadly, attempting a small smile. “I love you, Stanley.” Mike said gently.

“I love you too, Mike.” Stan responded, starting to feel a little better.

Mike let go of Stan, so he could grab his things. Mike took his overnight bag and carried it while Stan left the office with him. Keeping his eyes on the ground, Stan left with Mike to his car outside. They both got in, and Mike drove him to his house. 

The first bit of the car ride was quiet. Stan stared at the dash board, repeated in his head what his boss had said to him. He felt angry and powerless at the same time. Mike took his hand gently, holding it while he drove. “Stanley, you’re going to be ok.”

Stan nodded, “I know. I just hate having to do this… I didn’t want to have to depend on you.”

“Why not? I depended on you to look after my dog.” Mike told him.

“It’s different. You could have talked to Eddie instead. Or Ben, or even Bill.” Stan shook his head as he tried to compare the two.

“You could have depended on someone else too. I just happened to be the best person for the job. Just like you were the best person for watching Chip.” Mike explained.

Stan sighed, “I don’t think they’re the same thing…” 

“I think you’re too worried about what other people might think of you. Who cares what they think. I know the truth, and so does everyone you’re close to.” Mike told him.

“I know…” Stan closed his eyes, covering his face with one hand, “I can’t explain this. I just feel like I’m doing something wrong.”

“You’re not. Just because I have money doesn’t mean you’re doing anything wrong. When we met, you had no idea I had any money. You and I talked, and I fell in love with you that very day. You were everything I ever wanted. You still are.” Mike told him.

Stan watched the car pull into Mike’s driveway, “…I think I fell in love that day too.” Stan said looking at him, “I’d never met anyone like you… then, I felt like everything fell apart when you stepped into my office.” Stan admitted, “My life wasn’t meant to be easy. I’m meant to work hard for everything I have. I can’t just date a billionaire and get everything for free. It’s not right. It’s not fair.” 

“Hold up…” Mike looked at him for a moment, “Is this to do with your father?”

Stan looked away, not saying anything. “I should probably just go home…”

“Stan, I don’t know much about him, but from the things you’ve told me, it sounds like he was a real hard ass. You don’t have to work until you’re dead to feel like you’re worth something. You’re worth a lot on your own.” Mike told him.

Stan looked at him for a moment. Mike looked at him seriously, “Come inside. Please.” Mike looked at him seriously.

Nodding his head, Stan got out of the car, heading inside with him. Mike opened the door, and Chip immediately ran over to them, spinning around in a circle excitedly rather than jumping on them. Stan pet Chip, hugging the dog close. “He knows you love him.” Mike smiled.

Stan rubbed the dogs ears, watching his eyes go dreamy at the feeling. “I love him a lot.”

Mike watched Stan for a moment as he hung up his coat, “I’ll go get the bath ready for you. Come upstairs when you’re ready.” Mike told him once his coat and boots were off.

Stan nodded, rubbing Chip’s excited body happily. Something about the dog made him happy; he felt the unconditional love from Chip. “Good boy.”

Standing up, Stanley undid his coat, and removed his shoes before following Mike upstairs. The sound of the water filling the tub caught his ears as he drew closer to the bedroom. Walking through Mike’s room, Stan walked over to the bathroom, watching Mike hold up two different types of Epson salts. “Did you want lavender or jasmine salts?” 

Stan smiled a little, “Lavender I suppose…. You know you don’t have to do this, right?”

“I love pampering you.” Mike smiled at him before adding in the lavender crystals. 

“Since… since you’re opting to pay my rent… did you… want anything?” Stan swallowed a bit.

Mike looked at him as he capped the bath salts before putting them away, “You’re not a prostitute, Stan.” 

“I just… I want to give you something in return…” Stan fidgeted feeling awkward.

Mike wrapped both his arms around Stan’s waist, “I think about having sex with you more often than I’d like to admit. The very idea of it, gets me very excited. You’re so beautiful, and I want to be intimate with you very much.” Stan blushed a little as Mike paused, “I know you’re not emotionally ready yet, so I’m not planning to have sex with you any time soon. I just want you to relax and be happy. I just want your time, not your body. I want you Stan.” Mike explained.

Stan nodded, looking down. “Alright.”

Mike lifted his chin, “No sex until you’re ready for it. Even if you try to tell me you’re ready for it, I’ll know when it’s the right time. You’re not going to be doing anything that is going to damage you emotionally. I love you too much.” Mike told him sternly.

Stan looked at him, “I’m not going to force myself on you, Mike.”

“I don’t know, I’m pretty attractive. You might.” Mike joked before kissing him, “Have a good bath. I’ll bring your overnight bag up for you to change.” Mike said before leaving the room.

Stan turned of the water and began undressing once the door was closed. He got into the warm soothing water before relaxing. The sound of his phone buzzing next to him caught his ears. He glanced over to see the call was coming from work. He rolled his eyes before letting it go to voicemail. 

Thinking about what Mike said to him was making him tingly. Somehow the fact that Mike wanted to have sex with him but was waiting for it made him aroused. He felt so weird having that kind of reaction to Mike’s kindness, but it made him want Mike even more. Sex was off the table for now, and that was definitely for the best, but it was also very frustrating to Stan.

Reaching between his legs, he felt how stiff he was. Biting his bottom lip, he let go of himself, feeling a bit annoyed with his own body. He closed his eyes, deciding to just enjoy the water surrounding him. Picking up his phone, he text Richie and Beverly he wouldn’t be home that night. Staying with Mike was what seemed best to him. Beverly responded that she was still with Ben and Bill for that evening, much to his surprise. 

Stan: I had no idea you were even seeing them.  
Bev: I didn’t know how you might feel, but I really like them both. Like really. They’re so charming, kind, and fun to be around. I know they probably won’t want me around forever, but I like what’s going on right now.  
Stan: Alright well, have fun, and be careful ok?  
Bev: I will.  
Stan: I do have some news, but I’ll tell you about it later. It’s just a lot to text.  
Bev: Sure, I’ll talk to you later Stannie.

Richie simply replied with ‘ok’ before ending the conversation there. When he did finally get out of the tub, he wrapped a towel around himself before heading to the bedroom. He pulled out his spare set of clothes that were unworn. He pulled off the towel before dressing. 

When he made it to the first level, Mike was sitting on the couch with a warm blanket, and the fake fireplace on. “Hey baby. How do you feel?” Mike asked curiously.

“I feel good.” Stan nodded, taking a seat next to him. “Thank you for being here for me.” Stan told him honestly.

“I’m always here for you.” Mike kissed his temple, rubbing his shoulder gently.

“Tomorrow, I’ll get applying to new places. I also decided that if you ever need any financial help, I’m here for you.” Stan promised him, “I’ll do anything you require my accounting skills for.”

“That sounds fair to me.” Mike smiled at him gently, “As for your rent, I’m able to pay it but, it would make more sense if you moved in with me.” 

“Well, you see… Richie and Beverly sort of need my help with rent. Beverly can’t work enough to cover rent. She’s got university.” Stan explained.

“She could stay here if she wanted. I’m really close to the university. She could probably cut down the travel cost that way. Also, if Richie needed a place he could also stay here. I have plenty of rooms.” Mike explained, “I’d be very open to them staying here.”

“I couldn’t ask you to-” Stan started.

Mike placed a finger against his lips, “I know, and you wouldn’t ask. I’m offering.” 

Stan felt him move his finger, “I know. I mean… I can talk to them. Richie should be home tonight… Maybe if you don’t mind, I could take my dirty clothes back home, and get some clean ones?”

“Why don’t I put your dirty clothes in the laundry, and you can pack some things you want for here?” Mike suggested.

“Alright. That works.” Stan sighed, “So… I’m moving in if all goes well?”

Mike smiled, “I’d love that.” Stan smiled a little nodding in agreement, “Alright, what do you say we get some lunch, and then you go grab your things?”

“Alright.” Stan nodded, “I should get my laundry first.” Stan headed upstairs to grab his overnight bag.

Stan and Mike got Stanley’s laundry ready for the wash before Mike brought Stan to his car to take him out for lunch. “You’re not paying for this lunch I hope you know.” Stan said to him seriously once they got into the car.

“Oh no? Are we really going to keep having this fight?” Mike looked at him amused.

“Yes.” Stan said determined, making Mike laugh at his stubbornness.

***

Stan and Mike had gone to a café for lunch, Stan still determined to pay while he had money to spend. Mike was amused but said nothing as Stan ordered first to ensure Mike couldn’t try to tack it onto his bill. 

Heading to the apartment to have a quick word with Richie as well as grab his things, Stan stuck the key in the door. When he unlocked the door and opened it, he paused upon seeing Richie naked in the living room with Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie was holding him up as Eddie had his legs wrapped around his waist. At the angle they were standing, Stan was only relieved that he couldn’t see anyone’s parts. The shock on his face mirrored the shock on Eddie’s face as he held onto Richie’s shoulders with wide eyes.

Stan wasn’t sure how they were managing to fuck in midair, but he wasn’t about to let them know how amazed he was by it. “Oh, hey Stan. I thought you weren’t going to be home.” Richie said a little too casually.

“So, this is where you’ve been sneaking off to for the past while…” Stan looked away from them as he spoke.

“Put me down!” Eddie demanded.

Richie let him down and pulled his boxers on while Eddie scrambled to get dressed. “Look, I just wanted to talk to you…” Stan said awkwardly, “I can leave…”

“No, no it’s fine.” Richie assured him as Eddie sat on the couch, a deep red blush spread across his face.

“First off, have you two been seeing each other secretly? I thought you two hated each other? Or at least that Eddie hated you.” Stan looked at Richie.

“Well… I may as well tell you…” Richie started, getting a nod of reluctant approval from Eddie, “I’ve been seeing him since the night after our dinner.”

“Ah. I see that was a night for budding romance.” Stan said dryly thinking of Beverly, Bill and Ben, “Well why have you been keeping it a secret? You normally don’t keep anything a secret.” Stan eyed him.

“Eddie… he didn’t want anyone knowing.” Richie rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’d be embarrassed of fucking you too.” Stan said quickly.

“I’m not embarrassed of him.” Eddie spoke up, “No one… no one knows I’m gay.” 

Stan looked at him for a moment, “Trust me, they do. I at least could pass for straight. You, not so much.” Stan informed him.

Eddie looked down, saying nothing more on the subject. Stan looked at Richie, “I’ve quit my job. I’m moving in with Mike. I know you and Bev count on my paycheck to help with rent, so Mike offered to let you and Beverly live at his place. I still have to talk to her, but she knows I want to talk to her about something, just not what.” Stan explained.

“Finally.” Eddie sighed.

“What?” Stan looked at him confused.

“Mike’s only been wanting you to live with him for ages. He loves you.” Eddie told him honestly.

Stan blushed a little, but tried to hide it, “Well… feeling’s mutual.” 

Richie looked excited, “When do I move in?!” 

“You move in if Beverly agrees to the move. If not, we stay here.” Stan explained, “Mike offered to help with rent until I find another job.”

“Fuck, I already quit my job. I’m fucking him now.” Richie admitted.

“You’d actually pay Richie for sex? I can’t even believe that’s possible.” Stan looked horrified.

“I’m not paying him for sex… I’m… paying for his company.” Eddie explained.

“That’s even more chilling.” Stan sighed before looked between them, “Shame on you for fucking in the living room, also. This is a communal spot!” Stan glared at Richie before walking to his bedroom.

“Sorry Stan!” Richie called after him.

Gathering some things he wanted to take with him, Stan came out with his overnight bag stuffed. “Good luck with the standing up sex.” Stan said before heading out the door.

“Thanks Stan!” Richie called out as Stan closed the door behind him, locking it.

Shaking his head, Stan headed towards Mike’s car again. He couldn’t get over how weird of a day it had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know!
> 
> ALSO: Those of you who are interested in seeing how Eddie and Richie's hook-up went, I have posted it up! Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723991


	9. Blown Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan talks to Beverly and they all agree to move into Mike's place. Mike makes a special stop at the Bank before he and Stan go home.

Chapter 9

Beverly had been easy to talk to about potentially moving into Mike’s. Before Stan even finished his sentence with her, she agreed excitedly. “Yes! I’ll absolutely move into that amazing house!” The entire coffee shop probably heard her.

“Oh… alright.” Stan nodded, “Good.” He held his hands around his coffee warmly. 

“I’m so glad you moved in with him. He’s good for you Stannie, I can tell.” Beverly smiled at him happily. 

“Did you know about Richie, and Eddie?” Stan asked curiously.

“What about them? Doesn’t Eddie hate him?” Beverly asked taking a sip of her tea.

Stan waited until she had swallowed before he spoke, “Well… that’s what I thought until I walked into our living room to find them having sex.”

“Shut up! He was fucking Kasprak in the living room?!” Beverly asked trying to keep her voice as quiet as she could despite her shock.

“Apparently Eddie wanted Richie to keep it a secret because he didn’t want anyone to know he was gay.” Stan explained.

Beverly let out a laugh before looking at his expression, “Oh, you were being serious? Has he not seen his own reflection? He’s very gay looking.” 

Stan smiled a little, “That’s what I said too.” 

They finished their coffee, heading back to the apartment together. She hadn’t been home since she left to stay over at Bill and Ben’s place. She carried on her shoulder her gym bag with her extra clothes inside. Stan was relieved that Richie wasn’t standing naked in his living room this time. “Richie?” Beverly called out.

“Yeah?” He sounded half tired.

Beverly went over to his door, “Can I open this or are you and Eddie still fucking?” She said making Stan laugh a little.

“Nah, we’re done.” Richie called out.

Opening the door Stan and Beverly looked in to see Richie in his bed, with Eddie cuddled into his side. They were both naked, but nothing could be seen under Richie’s heavy black comforter. “How did this even happen? I thought Eddie hated you?” Beverly looked at them both amused.

“I don’t.” Eddie said as if it was a real question.

“Obviously not, or you have a really strange way of showing it.” Beverly giggled.

“Did you talk to her, Stan?” Richie asked curiously.

Stan nodded, “Yeah. It’s a go. We’re all moving in.” 

“Yes! I’m so excited!” Richie smiled brightly.

“Just no fucking your boyfriend in the living room.” Stan warned.

“We’re not dating. We’re just fucking.” Richie informed him.

“Yeah.” Eddie seconded it.

“Uh huh.” Stan said with disbelief. “I’m heading over to Mike’s soon.”

“Alright, have fun with his giant black cock.” Richie smirked.

“Shut up.” Stan grumbled before walking back to the living room with Beverly.

It didn’t take Mike much longer to arrive outside of the building. He was squinting at something in the parking lot when Stan arrived. “What are you looking at?” Stan asked confused.

“That car over there… is that… Eddie’s?” Mike asked confused.

“Yes.” Stan said quickly.

“What is he doing here?” Mike looked completely confused.

Stan hadn’t mentioned anything to him the night before, but he felt like he’d better tell him. “Well, Eddie was trying to hide it from everyone, but he’s sleeping with Richie.”

“What? Why is he hiding that?” Mike looked at Stan like he was insane.

“He didn’t want anyone to know he was gay.” Stan rolled his eyes.

“What? Bill and Ben are a gay couple, and you and I are a gay couple. What is he worried about?” Mike looked at Stan like he had three heads.

“I know.” Stan shrugged, “I’m not sure what he thought.” 

Mike shook his head a little, “Alright, let’s go back home.” Mike said starting up the car, driving off with Stan next to him. 

Mike stopped the car outside of the bank casually before parking it. “Why are we here?” Stan asked, wondering if Mike wanted him to give his notice.

“I have some business to take care of before we go home. I’ll be quick.” Mike promised.

“Alright…” Stan said waiting in the car. 

Relaxing into the seat, Stan stared out his window at the nearby tree. Some birds were chattering and flying around. Stan smiled a little, watching them peacefully. Mike got back into the car rather quickly and Stan looked over at him confused, “That was quick. What did you have to do?” Stan asked before eyeing Mike’s bleeding knuckles.

“I just had to punch your boss in the face.” Mike said calmly before driving off.

Stan’s eyes widened, “Mike! You could get sued!”

“Nah, I clocked him so hard he was out for the count. He didn’t have any cameras in there either. Then when I left his office, I acted like we were having a great conversation so if there are cameras out there watching, it looked like I left after a good talk with him. Besides I’m rich, if he wants to sue me, I can afford a good lawyer.” Mike explained with a smile.

Stan stared at him for a moment, looking Mike over, “You expect me not to jump you after you say something like this to me?” 

Mike glanced at him, enjoying the look in Stan’s eyes, “Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if you tried, but I’d have to stop you. You’re still not ready yet.”

“Yes I am. I’m so turned on right now… fuck.” Stan sighed leaning against the armrest on the door of the car. “This is both wonderful and terrible of you.”

“Anything for my Stan.” Mike grinned, lacing their fingers together.

“I don’t think you’re ready to have sex with me yet, but I wouldn’t say no to a long make out session.” Mike smirked at him.

“Neither would I.” Stan held his hand on the way home, looking over Mike’s knuckles. “We should clean these up.” Stan said to him. 

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Mike said parking at home.

Heading inside together, Stan got to work on cleaning Mike’s knuckles. “You really shouldn’t have done this you know?” Stan scolded him, a smile playing on his lips despite himself.

“I know, but what he said wasn’t right. I couldn’t let him get away with it.” Mike told Stan, “I’ve been dealing with racism all my life, and I’m not letting people get away with that type of shit anymore.”

Stan gently patted alcohol onto his knuckles before patting it away carefully. “There. Now to bandage it.” Stan wrapped some tape around some gauss to keep the injury covered. 

“Thank you.” Mike smiled at him.

“Now please make out with me. I really need something after that.” Stan looked up at him.

Mike wrapped his arms around Stan, pressing their lips together. Stan kissed him slowly, a bit more aggression in his kiss than usual. Mike was well aware how aroused Stan was, he could feel Stan’s boner pressing into his hip as they kissed. “Mike…” Stan gasped as Mike’s lips made it to his neck slowly.

Stan moaned, his pelvis rocking against Mike’s leg. Mike pressed Stan against the sink, allowing him to keep rubbing himself. “Oh God… please… I need you…” Stan begged as Mike continued to kiss slowly up his neck.

“You remember all those teasing things you said to me over text?” Mike sucked on his ear gently, “I do.”

Stan groaned with annoyance, “Please… can we do SOMETHING?” Stan begged.

“You said something about wanting to make me suffer before…” Mike teased, kissing along his jaw before finding his lips again.

Stan whimpered, “Please?” Stan asked between kisses, “Can we?”

“I don’t know, are you sorry for teasing me?” Mike asked with a smirk.

“Yes! I’m sorry…” Stan said desperately as he pressed his lips back to Mike’s.

Mike picked Stan up by the back of his thighs, allowing Stan to wrap his arms and legs around him. Mike carried him out of the bathroom and into their room. Their mouths attached the entire way. Mike hunched over the bed, allowing Stan’s back to rest on the top of it. He braced against the bed with his hands, kissing Stan deeply.

Stan could feel Mike’s erection pressing against his. He shifted his hips, listening to Mike groan as they kissed. Mike and Stan continued rubbing together, their gasps and moaning filling the air. Mike kissed down Stan’s jaw again, “Mike… Oh God… Please make me come.” Stan begged as he continued rubbing against him.

“How do you want it?” Mike asked.

“I just want your cock inside of me.” Stan begged.

“Not yet… try again.” Mike told him.

Stan groaned, “Your hand?”

Mike kissed his lips, carefully sliding his hand down the front of Stan’s pants. Stan felt Mike grip around him, and he moaned softly, “Oh yes! Like that!” Stan arched his back, begging for it.

Stan reached down the front of Mike’s pants, undoing them deftly. He pulled them down along with Mike’s boxers before tugging up on the hem of Mike’s dark sweater. While Mike was busy discarding of the shirt, Stan leaned down, carefully kissing Mike’s abdomen, dragging his tongue along the muscles that stood in his view. “Can I undress you?” Mike asked permission, only for Stan to remove his shirt immediately. 

Mike undid Stan’s pants, pulling them off along with his boxers. They took a moment, looking over each other. “You really are like a Greek statue… you’re so beautiful, Stanley.” Mike smiled at him warmly.

Cupping Stan’s face, Mike began to kiss him lovingly. Stan remained on his knees on the bed, his arms around Mike’s waist. “Close your eyes…” Stan whispered in his ear.

Mike looked at him confused before closing his eyes. Stan surprised him by wrapping his mouth around Mike’s large member. “Oh God!” Mike groaned looking down to see Stan’s eyes staring up at him, “Stan… are you… oh God are you sure you want to do that?” 

Moving his head up and down, Stan was giving his all despite it being his first time blowing anyone in his entire life. Popping off, Stan stared up at him, “I want it. Do you?”

Mike nodded, “Yes. I want to do the same to you.” 

Stan moved so he was lying on his back upside down on the bed. He pulled Mike’s hips forward, bringing him close enough to push Mike’s erection into his mouth. He found himself groaning loudly around Mike’s cock as Mike’s mouth wrapped around his erection. 

His eyes rolled back, and Stan found himself bobbing his head quickly, the arousal spurring him on to do more. He hummed around Mike’s cock as he continued to moan softly at the incredible feeling he was experiencing. Mike moved his head fluidly, seeming to know what he was doing to elicit the moaning reactions from Stanley.

Stan’s hands were pressed to Mike’s hips, guiding him repeatedly into his mouth. He allowed Mike to push deeper into his throat, allowing his gagging reflex to trigger around him. His eyes watered, but the way Mike moaned was all the more worth it. Mike didn’t go that deep again in case he damaged Stan’s throat, but he sure wanted to.

Mike rubbed Stan’s balls carefully, making Stanley groan around him as he attempted to gag on Mike’s cock a second time. Mike pulled his hips back, pulling off of Stan’s cock, “Stop that, you’re going to hurt yourself, babe.”

“I won’t. I can take it.” Stan tried to assure him.

“Like Hell you can.” Mike spun Stan’s body around on the bed, kneeling down to take Stan back into his mouth.

Stan’s mouth dropped open, his eyes rolling back, “Oh God! Mike! Let me suck your dick! Please!” Stan begged, his body getting hotter by the second, “Please!” 

Mike stifled a laugh, and continued bobbing his head up and down quickly, in an attempt to make Stan finally climax. “Fuck! Mike!” Stan arched his back before lying back on the bed.

Within moments, Stan gripped his hair in one hand, “Oh God! Oh yes! Oh Mike!” Stan cried out before finally releasing hard into Mike’s mouth.

Mike swallowed it down before popping off, and standing up, “How was that?”

“You’re an asshole! I was blowing you, and you ruined it!” Stan growled with annoyance.

Mike chuckled, very amused by his reaction, “Hey, you were going to need hospitalization if you kept up what you were doing. I’m not an idiot, I know it can’t fit it all in your mouth at once.”

Stan huffed, “You didn’t let me finish you…”

Mike stroked himself, biting his lip, “Mm… I’m almost there as it is. You look so good baby…”

Stan moved Mike’s hands out of the way and leaned in to take him into his mouth. Mike kept a hand on Stan’s curls, ensuring Stan didn’t gag himself again. Mike watched, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful sight below him. 

Using his tongue along the underside, he whirled it quickly, pulling loud moans from Mike. It was hard to stay standing as Stan worked his magic, but Mike was giving it his all. The blonde below him seemed content, and almost happier being able to please him. Mike wasn’t about to rob him of that so long as nothing they did was capable of hurting him.

Stan worked him up to the breaking point, “Stan, I’m going to come. You can stop if you want.” Mike gave him the option, but Stan didn’t stop.

Pumping his head faster, Stan worked hard, milking Mike’s erection until he finally reached climax. Groaning loudly, Mike released in Stan’s mouth, feeling the blonde swallow around the head of his cock. “Mm… Stanley…” Mike bit his lower lip as Stan pulled off with a satisfied expression.

“Thank you for letting me use my mouth.” Stan said with a pleased look.

“Thank you for using your mouth like a pro. Are you sure you’re a virgin?” Mike laughed a little watching Stan crack a smile as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that fun for you too?


	10. Drunk With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Mike go to dinner with their friends again, this time they all get hammered. Stan does his best to get into Mike's pants.

Chapter 10  
Richie and Beverly had moved all of their things into Mike’s place in less than a week. They left behind anything they didn’t need, one of those things being their beds and furniture as Mike had everything they needed. 

Stan had felt a lot happier since he and Mike started living together. He went to bed next to the man of his dreams, only to wake up next to him in the morning. It was the way he wanted every single day to go. He had put out several resumes to various banks, but thus far hadn’t received any calls back.

Beverly had made plans that Saturday evening to go out with Ben and Bill for dinner. She indicated she would be staying over with them as well. Stan had stopped her in the main entrance to talk to her before she left, a bit worried she was getting in too deep considering she didn’t feel it was more than just a temporary situation. Mike listened in from the hallway. Beverly assured him she knew what she was doing. Stan didn’t feel so sure.

Mike arranged another outing for his friends and Stan’s friends. Stanley was sure it would go better seeing as everyone was already so invested in each other, but part of him was still worried for Beverly and Richie. “It’ll be fine, you’ll get to see first hand how close everyone has gotten.” Mike assured Stan as he dressed himself for dinner.

Stan changed his shirt about three times out of pure nerves, “I know that you think you’re aware of the full picture, but you don’t know my friends as well as you think.” Stan said with a sigh as the blue shirt just wasn’t working for him that night. 

Mike smiled a little, watching Stan remove it. “Just pay attention to how they interact. It says a lot about what’s going through their minds. My friends aren’t shady, they are very true to themselves.” Mike told Stan, helping him into a white shirt.

Stan watched Mike do up the buttons, his arms wrapped around Stan, their bodies touching through their clothes. He remained his composure despite how badly he wanted to pull Mike onto the bed and make out, much like they did every night before bed. “I know they aren’t shady. I just don’t want anyone getting hurt, especially Beverly. She really seems to care about them, more than she’d like to admit.”

“They talk about her non-stop. I think its pretty clear how they feel. You haven’t seen them since the last dinner we had together. Maybe tonight will show you that things are going better than expected.” Mike suggested, buttoning Stan’s shirt to a comfortable tightness around the collar. 

Stan sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black dress pants, and a white buttoned up shirt that he usually wore to work. Mike placed the black dress jacket over Stan’s shoulders, helping him into it. “No tie?” Stan asked looking at himself, a bit surprised how good he looked in such a simple get-up. 

Mike looked him over, “I think you look good without one.” Mike pressed his lips to Stan’s jaw gently.

Stan looked back at Mike before selecting one of the many ties Mike owned. He went with a silky black tie, making sure to tie it around Mike’s neck carefully. “I hope you’re right about all of this…”

“If I’m not, I’d be surprised.” Mike assured him.

The group arrived at the beautiful Asian restaurant together before being seated in a sectioned off area together for more privacy. The dynamics had definitely changed since the last time Stan had been around everyone. Bill and Ben had pulled out a chair between them to sit Beverly, each of them sitting rather comfortably close to her. As for Richie and Eddie, they sat side by side, Richie grabbing for Eddie’s hand gently under the table. Mike and Stan sat across from each other, and Stan looked a bit relieved as Mike was correct about the group.

“Tonight, I think we should order the good stuff to drink. Don’t you?” Mike looked at Stan with a smile.

“You’re just saying that because you know I will fight you on it.” Stan said with a small smile gracing his face.

“Maybe. I think it’s cute how you deny my money but want my body.” Mike laughed making Stan blush a little.

“You know what? Let’s just drink the good stuff like you said. I’ll let you spend your millions on me if that’s what you really want to do.” Stan shrugged.

“Millions? One bottle b-b-better not be that much.” Bill laughed.

Mike laughed, “I don’t think I’d even try the wine if it cost that much.”

“What would you like to drink, Beverly?” Ben asked curiously.

“What ever you guys think is best. Something good.” Bev smiled kissing Ben on the cheek gently before kissing Bill on the cheek.

“Hey sugar daddy, wanna get me something good?” Richie waggled his brows at Eddie.

“I guess I better be the one to order. We know you can’t pronounce anything on the menu.” Eddie smirked.

“We both know Richie can’t speak anything eloquent even if he tries.” Stan quipped.

“Hey! No teaming up against me!” Richie complained.

“Please, if Eddie has to sleep with you, the least he can get out of it is the right to make fun of you.” Stan rolled his eyes.

“How’s that whole sleeping with Mike thing going?” Richie asked pointedly.

Stan blushed, “Stop it.”

“You two s-still haven’t…?” Bill asked looking at Mike.

“It needs to be special.” Mike said simply.

Richie pretended to cough, “Virgin!” he fake-coughed again.

Stan glared daggers at Richie only for Eddie to flick Richie’s cheek, “Stop that.”

“Thank you.” Stan said to Eddie.

“Don’t take his side. I’ll cut you off sex if you do that.” Richie flicked his brows at Eddie.

“That’s supposed to sway me?” Eddie asked.

“Hey, I’m just saying… I know how much you like my dick.” Richie said.

“Don’t be so vulgar you ape.” Stan rolled his eyes, making Mike laugh a little.

“You’re so adorable.” Mike smiled at Stan from across the table, “I love you.”

Stan smiled at him, “I love you too.”

Bill whispered something into Beverly’s ear, making her giggle. Ben smiled, kissing her cheek. Stan was very convinced they cared deeply for her. They seemed utterly mesmerized by Beverly. It told Stan all he really needed to know, and he felt himself ease up a bit. 

They all placed their orders to the waitress. Mike ordered them all multiple bottles of wine, and it was clear they were all going to get drunk that night. “Are you sure you can handle me drunk, Mike?” Stanley asked with an amused expression.

“I’ll do my best.” Mike smirked, “Just don’t trash the place ok?”

Stan laughed, “If I do, you’re invited to join.”

“We’ll be right back.” Richie said as he and Eddie got up.

It was obvious they were going to the washroom together. “Really? In p-public?” Bill smirked at them, watching Eddie turn a deep shade of crimson.

“We’re just going to the bathroom. Nothing else!” Eddie responded quickly.

“Have fun fucking.” Bev bid them, making Richie smirk as he followed an annoyed Eddie to the washroom.

The wine was dropped off at their table, and Mike poured himself and Stan a glass first. Stan took a drink and was instantly reminded of his birthday. It was the best wine he’d ever had, and it was back to delight his taste buds. Stan drank down even more, nearly draining the entire glass within the first five minutes. 

“Good stuff, huh?” Mike smiled at him.

Stan smiled, and nodded, “Yes. I can’t believe I’m letting you buy me wine…” 

“I’m proud of you, it’s a big step in our relationship.” Mike said seriously, looking at him gently.

Richie and Eddie came back to the table, an obvious glint in their eyes as they avoided eye contact and began pouring themselves some wine. Everyone watched them for a moment, exchanging amused looks. “How was the bathroom sex?” Mike asked suddenly.

Eddie looked up frustrated, “Oh my God, we didn’t-”

“Fucking amazing.” Richie said with a smirk, only to get elbowed in the side immediately after he spoke up.

Stan choked on his wine, but looked over at them, “Seriously? You couldn’t wait?”

“Do I look like a man with any sort of self control?” Richie looked at Stan like he was insane.

“Valid point.” Stan nodded, running his finger along the lip of the wine glass.

Eddie was bright red, downing his first glass of wine quickly. “Damn, he’s embarrassed.” Ben commented watching Eddie drain his glass.

“Shut up… this isn’t easy for me still… I’m newly out.” Eddie explained.

Richie reached for his hand under the table, taking it gently, “It’s ok. I’m here.”

Eddie sighed, letting out some of his stress as he tried to calm down. “You’re surrounded by friends, Eddie. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Mike told him seriously.

“The only embarrassing part is that you chose Richie over all the other handsome men you could have had.” Stan said dryly making Eddie laugh immediately.

“That’s not funny!” Richie couldn’t help but smile.

“Is too. You’re smiling.” Eddie pointed at his face, poking his cheek gently.

“Maybe I just think your laugh is cute.” Richie said watching Eddie blush with a smile, “Ever think about that, Eds?”

“You two make me sick.” Stan smiled, watching as their food was delivered to their table.

Richie had ordered some crab legs and rice. He spent a long ass time cracking all the legs open, extracting the meat. “This is so good… I haven’t had crab legs in forever.” Richie groaned with satisfaction.

“I can take you out for them when ever you want.” Eddie said casually as he ate his shrimp.

Richie looked at him like he was a holy figure, “Really?”

Eddie looked at him, and nodded, “Yes. If you like them that much.”

“I want to kiss you so bad… and then I want to suck your dick.” Richie said seriously.

“Not here, not at dinner.” Stan grumbled.

“At least we’re getting some.” Richie said, taking another jab at Stan.

“Shh… you’re making me blush…” Eddie said trying to ignore what Richie said.

“I’ll make you do more than that later.” Richie said with a smirk on his face.

“I assure you, Stan gets some. Just not what you’re referring to. Believe me, he will be getting some tonight if he so wishes.” Mike said to Richie, making Stan go silent, and avoid eye contact as he thought about it in detail.

“Tell me about Stan sexually. How is he? Super awkward?” Richie asked amused.

“That’s private.” Mike said, shutting Richie down.

“Fair enough.” Richie said cracking open another crab leg. 

Stan smiled at Mike, feeling a lot more comfortable with how he handled Richie. Stan poured himself a third glass of wine, starting to feel the affects already as he drank some more with his sushi sitting before him.

“I’m going to have to carry you home, aren’t I?” Mike asked Stan.

“Well, I wouldn’t say no to that.” Stan said with a small smirk.

“Don’t worry, w-we’re going to carry Bev home.” Bill smiled kissing Beverly’s cheek gently.

“You two are such gentlemen.” She smiled, her one hand holding Ben’s hand.

“You’ve spent the n-night with us, you know that’s a l-lie.” Bill grinned.

Beverly giggled, “You’re bad.”

Ben smiled as he listened to them, “You told us before we were good. Really good.”

Beverly laughed, “Shhh, you’re spilling all the secrets to everyone.”

“I’m up for secret spilling.” Richie grinned.

“Of course, you are, pervert.” Stan retorted.

“Oh, remove the stick from your ass, you love it.” Richie responded, wrapping an arm around Eddie as he drank his second full glass of wine.

“How eloquent.” Stan raised a brow before popping a sushi roll in his mouth.

The table continued to drink, a very comfortable mood enveloping them as they all let loose a little bit more. Eddie was the most visibly drunk as he slurred his words, talking a little too fast for comprehension at times. “What did you even say?” Richie laughed, looking at him.

“I’m saying, I think its about time we get going. I don’t want the cops to arrest me.” Eddie tried to say to them.

“For what exactly?” Stan asked.

“Public intoxication.” Eddie said looking at him seriously.

“Don’t worry, Eds. I got this. I’ll distract them.” Richie said pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie shoved him away, “Not here. People will see.”

“Oh, come on, no one cares who you fuck.” Richie complained.

Beverly rested her head on Bill’s shoulder, her fingers still laced with Ben’s, “We should head home soon, I think this one’s tired.” Ben pointed to Beverly.

“Why doesn’t everyone come back to my place?” Mike asked.

Stan eyed Mike, looking him over as he brought his glass to his lips. Mike caught the look and smiled at Stan. The blonde licked his lips slowly, teasingly. “You drunk, Stan?” Mike asked amused.

“I may be drunk, but I’m still very mobile.” Stan assured him.

Mike was drunk as well, but he held himself quite well. “Oh yeah? That means you want to walk home then.” Mike pretended not to know what Stan meant.

“No.” Stan said quickly, “I mean I will climb you no problem later.”

Richie laughed out loud at that, “Damn, Stanley. You’re a kinky bitch.”

Beverly started laughing to the point of cackling at Stan, “Get it baby!” 

“You aren’t getting the D.” Mike smiled at him, watching Stan stare at him with determination.

“We’ll see if you can resist me.” Stan said draining his glass as the waitress brought over the bills. 

Mike took his and smiled at Stan, “You wanna find out? Let’s find out then.” Mike challenged.

Richie kissed Eddie’s hand gently, “You’re so beautiful.” Richie smiled at Eddie.

Eddie blushed, but smiled at Richie, enjoying the attention. “You are too…”

Ben put down the money for his Bill. Once Eddie and Mike paid for their portion, they all headed out of the restaurant together. “Let’s go for karaoke!” Richie suggested excitedly.

“Let’s go home.” Stan urged.

“Calm down, you’re not getting the dick anyway.” Richie told him as he stumbled, his arm around Eddie’s shoulders as they walked.

“Maybe next time, Richie. Let’s go back home and finish off the wine I have.” Mike suggested, his arm around Stan’s waist as they stood on the sidewalk together.

“Fine.” Richie attempted to whistle only for a long string of spit to shoot out of his mouth. “Oops… sorry…” Richie finally whistled loudly and raised his hand in the air.

“Gross.” Eddie made a face.

“You kiss that willingly.” Stan reminded him, watching Eddie sigh as he nodded.

Stan wrapped his lips around Mike’s earlobe, sucking on it slowly. Mike rubbed his back, “Not gonna work, Stan.”

Beverly leaned on Ben, her arms around his waist as Bill stood behind her, holding her around her middle. It seemed they just made sense together. Three instead of two. It just worked for them in Stan’s opinion. 

“Mike…” Stan whispered sensually, “Just give it to me tonight. I can handle it.” 

Mike shook his head, “Nope. You’d be better off waiting, because I have something very lovely in mind for you, beautiful.” Stan let out an annoyed huff.

They made their way back to Mike’s place, taking two cabs to ensure everyone was transported. Even though the cab interior was spinning, Stan felt elated. He leaned into Mike, pressing gentle kisses onto his warm neck. Mike responded to the affection by running his fingers through Stan’s curls soothingly. 

When the cab dropped them off, Mike helped Stan out of the cab and waited for the cab with Bill, Bev and Ben to arrive. With the group’s arrival at Mike’s they entered the large house together. Mike brought out his own alcohol, allowing them to drink some more. 

Richie kissed Eddie sweetly, his arms around the smaller man as they shamelessly made out on mike’s armchair. Ben and Bill sat next to each other, Beverly seated half on both as they held her close. The laughter filling the living room as well as the slurred conversations only seemed to brighten their moods. “Richie, you’re making me blush…” Eddie said softly as Richie cupped his face, telling him how beautiful Eddie was to him.

“I mean it, you’re perfect, Eds.” Richie kissed his lips, “I want to marry you right now. This second.” Richie said extremely drunk.

Eddie blushed darker, “You do not! Stop it.” Eddie held his vibrant cheeks.

“You gotta propose or it’s not legit.” Mike told him.

Richie got onto the floor on one knee, grabbing Eddie’s hands, “Edwardo Kasprakithan, please, do me the honour of marrying me.”

Eddie smiled, leaning in to kiss Richie. “Yes.” He smiled brightly.

Richie got up, throwing Eddie over his shoulder, before hauling him off to his bedroom, “Have fun, you two.” Mike chuckled, watching them go.

Beverly stood up, “I think that sounds like a great idea. Let’s follow their lead, guys.” Beverly pulled Ben and Bill along with her, a big smile on her face as they were led down the hallway. 

“Well, that just leaves you and me, I guess.” Mike looked at Stan with a smile.

“It’s not fair…” Stan whined, “they’re going to have sex.”

“So what? We can have our own fun.” Mike smiled, leaning in to press their lips together, “Don’t you want to play a little?” 

Stan smiled a little, looking into Mike’s eyes, “You know I do. Stop teasing.”

Mike smirked, pulling Stan by his hand towards the staircase. They made it up to Mike’s room, listening as the other people in the house were clearly in the beginning stages of their sexual escapades. Stan ignored them for the most part, he was only interested in seducing Mike.

Stan undressed himself slowly, pulling his shirt off. Mike closed the door, locking it behind him as he watched Stan strip down slowly. Mike liked how much of a show Stan was putting on as his intense brown eyes were locked on Mike’s despite how drunk he clearly was. Climbing onto the bed, Stan got onto his knees, beckoning Mike over. 

With a smile, Mike approached, holding Stan’s hips as he leaned down to press their lips together. Stan instantly was running his hands over Mike’s’ body. Their tongues mingled together as Mike kissed him deeply while Stan pulled Mike’s shirt up. They broke their kiss long enough for Mike to shed the shirt.

Mike felt Stan working eagerly on his pants next, Stan’s warm mouth making it’s way to his neck and earlobe, “Please give it to me? I need you so bad…” Stan purred, his hands forcing down Mike’s pants and boxers before gripping his solid erection.

Chuckling, Mike had to admit, seeing Stan so desperate felt good. “Not yet, baby.” Mike said simply.

“Please? I can take it. I can take all of it.” Stan begged, kissing his way down Mike’s body before wrapping his mouth around Mike’s erection.

Mike bit is lip, groaning. “You’re very convincing, but I’m not giving in just yet.” 

Stan pushed Mike into his mouth so deep, he felt the back of Stan’s throat swallowing around him. “Oh God… you’ve been practicing that gag reflex…” Mike groaned, watching Stan bob his head up and down, continually deep throating Mike without choking a single time.

Mike bit his bottom lip, panting heavily as he ran his fingers through Stan’s golden curls, “Shit… you feel so good…” Mike ran his hands from Stan’s neck to his lower back, leaning over Stan just enough to smack his ass. 

Stan jumped a bit, not expecting it. He remained focused on pleasing Mike, his one hand working Mike’s balls as he bobbed his head. “Lie back, baby.” Mike told him as he felt himself building up.

Stan obeyed, lying on his back on the bed, crab walking up toward the pillows, “Please fuck me.” Stan begged desperately.

Mike smirked, noting how hard Stan was. Crawling up the bed toward Stan, Mike said nothing, “Are you sure you want me to fuck you? There’s other things I had in mind…” Mike purred before spreading Stan’s legs, and leaning down to lick along the inside of his smooth thigh. 

Stan bit his lower lip, watching Mike’s long pink tongue edge towards his pelvis before he licked the inside of his other thigh slowly. He moaned softly, “Please, Mike… I need you inside of me.”

“How about this? If you can handle everything I’m about to do to you without coming, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” Mike teased.

Stan nodded, “Yes! I’ll take it all.” Stan nodded, not yet aware what he was agreeing to.

“Wonderful.” Mike smirked before lifting under Stan’s thighs, so his ankles were next to his ears. “Hold these for me, ok?” Mike said as Stan gripped his calves, holding his legs in place. “Remember, I won’t stop until I hear the safe word, ok?” Mike reminded him, only for Stan to nod in agreement, not planning to use it anyway.

Mike grabbed the lubricant from his drawer, temporarily leaning over Stan, his cock pressing against Stan’s genitals. Stan groaned softly, rubbing himself against Mike as best as he could in his state. Mike smirked and set the lubricant next to him before moving back into position, so he could lean down to lick Stan’s erection from base to tip. Stan moaned softly, his eyes closing blissfully.

Once Mike made it to the tip, he plunged Stan’s erection into his mouth deeply. He pumped his head up and down quickly, hips lips at the base of the erection. Stan moaned, gripping his legs desperately. “Mike! Oh my God!” 

Pulling off with a pop, Mike licked over his balls, sucking at them gently to hear Stan’s small noises escape him. The blonde licked his upper lip, having a hard time keeping his mouth closed for long as Mike worked at him. “Oh my God!” Stan’s eyes shot open, and he looked down with shock to see Mike dragging his tongue along his back entrance, “Mike! That’s dirty! Don’t do that!” Stan shouted at him despite his clear pleasure for it.

Mike smirked, “Guess we’re going to be dirty then.” Mike didn’t waste another moment before his tongue was pressing into Stan’s opening as he licked hard into him. 

Stan’s legs were shaking, and he continued to hold them, his sounds getting much louder the moment Mike’s lubricated hand was jerking at his cock. “Oh! Mike! Oh my God!” 

Stan realized the situation he was in, and he was going to lose. “This isn’t fair! Oh God! You’re going to make me come!” Stan cried out.

“Oh, come on, baby. Don’t you want my cock inside of you? I have to get it ready or else it won’t fit. If you can’t handle my tongue, then you can’t handle my cock.” Mike teased him.

Stan groaned, biting his lip, attempting to hold out as he was jerked off with a skilled hand as Mike continued rimming him deviously. “Oh God, I hate you!” Stan moaned, his back arching a little, as his head pressed back into the pillows.

Mike’s laughter only vibrated him, sending more pleasure through his slender form. “Mike! Oh my God! Yes!” Stan cried out loudly.

“What ever you do, don’t come ok?” Mike said as he began pressing two fingers inside of Stan, rubbing into his prostate intentionally.

“Mike! You fucking asshole!” Stan cried out, his body convulsing with each rub to his prostate.

Mike smirked, enjoying the way Stan struggled to keep himself from coming. “If you want me to fuck you, I’m going to have to keep doing this until your body is ready for more.”

“Oh God! I can’t! Please, just put it in me, now!” Stan begged desperately.

Mike shook his head, “Not yet, you’re not ready. Just let me add another finger to ensure the diameter is right.”

Stan felt another finger stretching him open, and his eyes rolled back as he felt extremely full. More pressure was added to his prostate, and Stan was a desperate whining mess on the bed, “Fuck! You’re a monster!” Stan shouted, much to Mike’s amusement.

“I am, but what are you going to do about it, princess?” Mike smirked, moving his fingers faster.

“Oh fuck! I’m going to kill you!” Stan arched his back as a wave of pure bliss shot through him, “Oh yes! Mike! Mike!” Stan shouted desperately before he came all over his abdomen in spirts of white liquid.

Mike pulled out his fingers and grinned at him with amusement on his face. “I guess I win.” Mike told him with a dramatic shrug to match his shit eating grin.

Stan leg his legs go back to their normal position, “I guess you’re a cheater more like it.” Stan huffed, grabbing a tissue to clean his abdomen off.

Mike crawled up beside him, “Don’t worry baby, I have such wonderful plans for us. You’re going to get the real deal soon, I just want it to be special.” Mike said to him honestly as Stan rested on his side, facing away from Mike.

“I don’t even know what you have planned, or more importantly, how long I have to wait.” Stan told him as he cuddled into his pillow.

Mike rubbed his back gently, “How about you only have to wait until next weekend?” Mike spooned him warmly, his erection pressing into Stan’s thighs. 

Stan smiled a little, and held his arms, “You promise?”

“Cross my heart.” Mike told him, pressing his lips to Stan’s neck gently.

Stan rubbed his arms, “…You didn’t get off.”

“You sure you want me to after I pissed you off?” Mike grinned a little.

Stan rolled his eyes before sitting up and shoving Mike onto his back. Stan leaned down, taking Mike’s erection into his mouth. He got to work bobbing his head rather quickly, knowing Mike was close anyway. Mike groaned, his breathing picking up again as he watched Stan work his magic, “Shit, you really are getting better and better at this every time you try.” Mike moaned softly.

Keeping his head working up and down Mike’s shaft, Stan gripped the parts of Mike’s erection that couldn’t fit into his mouth, rubbing smoothly. It didn’t take Mike long to finally come in Stanley’s mouth. Swallowing it down, Stan moved to lie beside Mike again. “Come on, let’s go brush our teeth. Your mouth is disgusting after what you pulled…” Stan said before rolling off the bed and heading to the private bathroom in their room.

Mike chuckled, “Alright, but you liked it. Admit it.”

“I will not.” Stan said quickly in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cranked that heat up a little more! I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Sex Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike takes Stan on a trip. Stan is finally getting what he wants.

Chapter 11

“Have fun on your sex trip with your sugar daddy.” Richie teased Stan as he watched Stan bring down a suitcase from his and Mike’s room.

“It’s not a sex trip, you pervert. Quit calling it that.” Stan leered at Richie who just laughed as he sat with a bowl of cereal on his lap in the living room.

“Oh please, it’s totally a sex trip. That’s the entire reason you’re going.” Richie raised a brow.

“Shut up!” Stan blushed.

Mike came down, hearing their conversation. Richie chuckled, “What? You can’t handle me making fun of your sex trip?”

“Richie!” Stan glared.

“Richie is right though, it is the entire point of the trip.” Mike smiled watching Stan turn his glare on Mike.

“Told you!” Richie smirked darkly, taking the ball Chip brought over to him, throwing it down the hallway for the dog to chase.

Mike leaned in pressing their lips together, “Don’t be sour. It’s almost time to go, you ready?”

Stan nodded, “Yes.”

“See you, Richie.” Mike waved as he and Stan left the house together.

The flight itself wasn’t as long as Stan predicted, but then again, he had never been to Hawaii before. He struggled internally with the fact he felt like he was being a gold digger. Why such a big deal trip just to have sex? He tried to tell himself he didn’t plan it, or even ask for it. Mike wanted to do it.

Lacing their fingers together, Mike and Stan headed off the plane together. It was hot there, a lot hotter than Stan was used to in New York’s summer weather. The trees, and the skies were so much more beautiful, no grey backdrop hanging over dead trees. Everything seemed alive there, Stan could feel excitement bubbling in his chest. Wrapping an arm around him, Mike walked with Stan through the airport. A few women smiled, and placed flower lays around their necks. Stan seemed confused, but allowed it to happen. Mike tugged his hand, “See? I told you that you were going to get laid.”

Stan bit his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from smiling at the joke Richie could have very well come up with, “That’s not funny Mr. Tozier.”

“Hey, if that’s who you need to think about, I’m behind you on it.” Mike said receiving a shove as Stan broke out smiling finally.

Mike insisted on stopping for lunch before they went to their hotel room. It was still early anyhow, and they weren’t due to check in for at least two hours. “I feel so weird being here… I feel like I’m not even on the same planet.” Stan commented as they sat at a bistro table looking out at a distant volcano. 

“Yeah, I know how you feel. Before I got used to travelling, it was definitely weird for me too.” Mike admitted.

“I don’t think I’d ever get used to it.” Stan said as he took a bite from his salad wrap.

Mike smiled a little, “I want to take you to more places around the world. There’s quite a few places I think you’d like.”

“No, you can’t do that.” Stan shook his head, “I’m content staying in New York with you.”

“Is this about money again?” Mike raised a brow, “You really need to let that go. If we’re together, I’m going to spend money on you. As it is, you’ve helped me save a ton of money by reworking my finances. I don’t think you have to worry, baby.” 

Stan said nothing, looking towards the view before him, the wind billowing his blonde curls beautifully. Mike stared at Stan, just enjoying the way the sun lit up his pale skin, and light hair. Something about Stan was like looking at fine artwork, even when Stan looked pensive. When his soft brown eyes looked back at Mike, he made a confused face, “What is it?”

Mike shook his head, smiling a little, “Nothing, just enjoying the view.”

Stan couldn’t help but smile, looking away as he shook his head, “You’re good at flattery.” 

“I’m good at plenty of things, as you’ll come to understand.” Mike smiled, watching Stan go a bit pink in the cheeks.

Stan sighed, “You’re really going to keep torturing me aren’t you?” Stan asked, eyeing Mike.

“It is pretty fun. You’re easy to make blush.” Mike grinned before taking a drink. 

“I changed my mind, I don’t want to get laid.” Stand said with a serious face.

“Aww, that’s too bad. I guess I’ll just have to masturbate.” Mike responded, “That or maybe I’ll see if our waiter is free.” 

Stan glared at him, “You better stick to option one.”

Mike chuckled, “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

“You won’t be saying that later when I’m feeling spiteful.” Stan smiled darkly.

“Is that before or after the spanking I give you?” Mike asked amused.

Stan blushed again, “I hate you.”

They finished eating, and spent a little time just enjoying their surroundings. They looked in a few shops together to kill time before heading to their hotel room. It was one of the most gorgeous looking hotels Stan had ever been inside. The entire inside was white and decorated with beautiful tropical plants. They walked into their room to have a perfect view of the ocean; it was far more breath-taking than Stan had anticipated.

“How much is this room?” Stan asked immediately, his chest tightening as he considered the price in his head.

“Stan.” Mike warned, eyeing him, “Enjoy the room, not the cost of it.”

“I’m sorry, I just…” Stan swallowed, “This is still a lot to take in.”

Mike walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Stan’s middle, “You’re ok. I brought you here because I wanted it to be a special weekend for us. Don’t feel like this is something to feel guilty for. It’s not.” Mike pressed their lips together gently.

Stan melted into the kiss, his arms slowly making their way around Mike’s neck as they kissed a little deeper. “Did you want to start now?” Stan asked, clearly aroused already. 

“I want to take it slow. It’s still mid afternoon, no need to rush.” Mike told him, watching as Stan sighed, looking slightly worked up already.

Mike couldn’t help but feel amused by Stan’s frustration. “Don’t worry, I won’t be holding out on you much longer.”

Stanley decided to unpack his suitcase, placing his things inside the sturdy dresser next to the door. Mike looked into the bathroom and smiled before turning to Stan. “Hey baby, do you think we’ll both be able to fit into the tub together?”  
Peaking in the doorway, Stan was shocked to see the tub could likely fit four people. “This tub is enormous!”

Mike smiled at him, “We should really have a bath in it. We’d be insane not to.”

Stan nodded his head, looking quite eager. “We should have brought a bath bomb or something.”

Mike smiled, “It’s alright. We’ll make the most of it regardless.” Mike rubbed Stan’s back gently.

Stan felt like he was internally counting down until the evening came for them. At dinner he was fidgety, struggling to finish his food. “Are you ok?” Mike asked him curiously.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Stan nodded.

“Nervous?” Mike asked him curiously.

Stan paused for a moment before nodding to Mike as he rubbed his arm. “I just worry I won’t be good…” 

Mike raised a brow, “I don’t see how you wouldn’t be?” 

Stan looked at him, “It’s stupid, I know… I don’t want to disappoint you is all.” Stan drained the rest of his wine nervously.

“Stanley, there’s no way in Hell you could disappoint me, even if you made cheesy jokes the entire time we had sex. We don’t have to do anything if it’s freaking you out though.” Mike said gently.

“No!” Stan looked at him horrified before composing himself, “I mean, no… I’ll be ok.” Stan sighed.

“Alright, we’ll take it slow though. I don’t want to rush anything.” Mike told him seriously.

Stan nodded, “I’ll be right back.” Stan got up, heading to the washroom, his heart ready to beat out of his chest. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he couldn’t even believe what he was doing as he dialled Richie’s number, pressing the phone to his ear. It rang a couple of times before Richie answered, “Hey Stan, have you fucked yet?”

“No, and I need your help with that.” Stan said quickly.

Richie snickered, “Really now? How shall I help? Want me to work his balls while you work his shaft?”

“No! You idiot!” Stan covered his eyes with a frustrated sigh, “I don’t know what to do… I have never had sex with a guy before.” 

“So you decided to call the expert, or shall I dub myself, the ‘sexpert’?” Richie laughed at his own joke.

“I really wish my arms were long enough to strangle you from Hawaii…” Stan groaned.

“Honestly, Stan you don’t have to fucking worry about anything. Just lay there and take it. Mike will probably do all the work anyway.” Richie reasoned with him.

“I don’t want to lie there and just let him do everything, I want to do something he’ll like.” Stan sighed, his eyes squeezing shut as he hated himself for confiding this information in Richie.

“Alright fine, if you want to impress him, then climb on top of him, shove his dick inside of yourself, then ride him like a stallion. What ever works.” Richie coached.

“Don’t you know ANY tricks or anything like that to help?” Stan asked.

“Tricks? What do you think I know about that you don’t? It’s not like Eddie gets on top of me and performs juggling acts or anything like that. I’d be fucking impressed if he did, but-” Stan let out a frustrated sigh, and hung up on him in the middle of his sentence.

Heading back to the table with Mike, Stan noticed Mike had already paid, and was ready for them to go. “You good?” Mike asked curiously.

Stan glanced at his phone, spotting a new text from Richie that simply said: Rude! “Yeah, let’s go.” Stan nodded.

Mike took Stanley to the rental car, “You wanna go see the beach before we go back? It’s really beautiful at sunset.”

Stan nodded, “Yeah, that might be nice.”

Mike set out on the drive, their fingers laced together as they made it to the beach. Mike had found a more secluded area for them on a plateau above the main beach. No one was around, but they had a perfect view of the sunset that was about to take place. “You look really beautiful, Stan.” Mike smiled at him, admiring the cream coloured dress shirt and charcoal dress pants he wore to dinner. 

“You always manager to look perfect no matter what, Mike. I’m the one who should be most impressed.” Stan smiled, sitting next to him on a large rock. 

Mike chuckled, “You’re sweet.” Mike leaned in, pressing a kiss to Stan’s cheek as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend.

Stan relaxed, resting his head on Mike’s shoulder as he watched birds in the distance flying over the beach, looking for food scraps. 

Feeling the stress lifting from his chest, Stan sighed peacefully. Mike rubbed his back. Leaning down, Mike pressed their lips together, kissing Stan lovingly, “I love you, Stanley.” Mike told him seriously.

“I love you too, Mike.” Stan smiled warmly.

Mike pulled Stan across his lap, pressing their lips together. Stan kissed Mike deeply, his hands gripping at Mike’s shoulders, feeling his muscles. “Mm…”

Keeping their lips connected, Mike laid Stan back on the rock, hovering over him as they continued to make out together. Stan’s hands ventured up underneath Mike’s shirt, feeling his muscles shamelessly. Mike kissed along his jaw, listening to Stan’s whining moans, “Take your shirt off… I want to see everything.” Stan begged.

Mike chuckled and sat up, removing his black silk shirt for Stan, enjoying the way Stanley’s fingers ventured over him possessively. Mike smiled, watching the glint in his brown eyes, “Don’t my abs ever bore you?”

“Not ever.” Stan said firmly as he touched them slowly, “Oh God, they’re so beautiful…”

“I’m more into what you’ve got under this shirt.” Mike said slowly unbuttoning it, so he could see Stanley’s smooth torso. 

Stan pulled it off, “Are you really trying to get me naked in public?” Stan smiled a little.

“Maybe.” Mike smirked.

“Good, because I want to get you naked too.” Stan undid Mike’s belt next, undoing his pants.

Mike went straight to getting Stan out of his pants, the orange glow of the sun painting Stan beautifully below him. The blonde curls wisped with the wind as Mike leaned down, kissing down Stan’s middle, “God, I don’t know how you do this to me, Mike… you get me so aroused…” Stan’s eyes closed as Mike made his way to Stan’s pelvis.

Looking up at Stan, Mike grinned, “Nothing I love more than getting you worked up.” Mike winked.

Stan moaned loudly, feeling Mike’s mouth wrapping around his erection. Gripping the rock beneath him, Stan felt the need to ground himself. Without much further warning, Mike slid a finger gently inside of him, moving it in and out slowly. Stan didn’t notice that it was lubricated, but Mike had planned things quite well.

Moving his finger up against Stan’s prostate, the blonde began to shiver, moaning louder, “Mike… are we going to have sex here?” Stan asked, suddenly aware of what direction everything was going.

“If you want to, baby, we can.” Mike looked at him warmly, “I don’t want you to freak out by letting you overthink this or anything. Just relax, and let me get your body ready. If you want to stop at any point, tell me. I want this to be the best experience possible for you.” 

Stan nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Mike inserting a second finger. “You… you don’t want me to do anything?” Stan asked feeling a bit useless.

“No, I just want you to relax. Your first experience should be stress free.” Mike assured him.

Stan exhaled slowly, attempting to keep himself from thinking too much. Mike knew him well enough to know how easily Stan could freak himself out. Mike added more lubricant from the small travel sized bottle he had kept in his pocket for the evening. He inserted three fingers inside of Stan, knowing he’d need to be able to fit three comfortably before Mike could even consider sliding himself inside. 

It seemed to Mike that Stan was taking well to his advice to just relax. He moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of being filled with Mike’s fingers. Mike wrapped his mouth around Stan’s stiff erection, pulling more moans from his boyfriend.

Stan’s eyes looked out towards the sunset, the colours of pink and orange swirling in the sky. It was a beautiful sight and Stanley had to admit, the wait was worth it. Mike reached down, lubricating his shaft carefully, “Are you ready, baby? I’m going to put it in.” Mike asked softly.

Stan nodded, “Yes, please do.”

Mike climbed over Stan’s body before carefully lifting his legs. Stan could feel the bulbous head of Mike’s erection pressing against his opening, electricity sparking through him as he let the anticipation set in. “Are you ready?” Mike asked with concern in his eyes.

Stan nodded, gripping the rock beneath him to remain grounded. Mike slowly pressed into Stan, biting his lips as he slid just the head in, “My God, you’re so tight…” Mike groaned, taking a moment to let Stan adjust to him.

Breathing carefully, Stan nodded at Mike, “I can take more.”

“Are you sure?” Mike asked, rubbing Stan’s thighs gently.

Stan nodded, “Yes, I want you completely inside of me.” 

Pressing in deeper, Stan moaned as Mike pressed hard into his prostate, “Oh God!” Stan slapped a hand over his mouth.

Mike moved his hand, “Did I hurt you?”

Stan shook his head, “No.” He smiled at Mike, a mixture of excitement and happiness in his expression.

Mike chuckled a bit, “Well, I don’t want you covering up your face then. I want to hear every sound you make.” Stan nodded, gripping Mike’s shoulders as Mike began rolling his hips carefully.

Stan’s legs snapped around Mike’s hips, keeping them locked together. The sounds of their moans and gasps sounded beautiful against the splashing of the ocean waves lapping at the shore. The moment felt surreal to Stanley, he couldn’t quite believe he and Mike were finally having sex. Mike’s erection slammed into his prostate effortlessly, sending jolts of pure pleasure through him, “Mike!” Stan moaned, his fingers gripping into Mike’s shoulders excitedly.

“Having fun, babe?” Mike smirked.

“Yes! Your cock is amazing!” Stan whined, his body gripping around Mike involuntarily as Mike continued to work him up.

“This just round one, I’ve got you for a whole weekend.” Mike smirked deviously.

Stan bit his bottom lip, groaning as his back arched, “Please fuck me all weekend.” Stan shivered.

“Oh, now that I have you, I’m not going to stop so easily.” Mike said before leaning down to kiss along Stan’s neck.

“Oh God, Mike. I love you so much.” Stan groaned, moving with Mike.

“I love you too, Stanley. You’re my perfect boy… I can’t get enough of you.” Mike kissed his earlobe as he continued moving deeper into Stan.

Mike angled himself just the right way, putting an immense amount of pressure on Stan’s prostate, even more so than before. “Mike!” Stan cried out, his erection leaking with pleasure.

Stan felt his body building up, the pleasure becoming so intense he couldn’t remain silent as his sounds filled the air around them. It was a wonder no one had spotted them where they were based on sound alone. Mike pressed their lips together, kissing Stanley with passion as he continued to move inside of him.

“You’re so beautiful, I can’t believe I got so lucky.” Mike said, pressing his lips to Stanley’s. 

Clenching around him tightly, Stan knew he was at the breaking point, “Mike… oh God, I love you so much…” Stan whimpered before he began releasing hard onto both of their stomach’s.

Mike felt Stan’s release, unable to hold himself back any longer, he came inside of Stan with a heavy groan as he pressed his face into Stanley’s neck. “Oh my God, Stan. You felt so good…” Mike purred before carefully pulling out of his boyfriend.

Stan shivered, feeling Mike’s climax inside of him. The two kissed lovingly, Stanley wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck. “Mm… I love you.” Stan couldn’t think beyond his basic use of words.

“I love you too.” Mike smiled, pulling out slowly.

The two were laying side by side on the rock before Stan rolled himself so he was resting into Mike’s side, the sunset at its most beautiful point. Mike wrapped a strong arm around Stanley, holding him possessively. “Was it worth waiting for that?” Mike asked Stan with a smile.

Stanley smiled at him, nodding. “Very worth it. I’m just glad I can do that when ever we both want it now.”

Mike chuckled, “Me too. Out hotel room is going to be very well used tonight.” Mike teased, watching as Stan’s fingers traced the outline of his muscles. 

They remained still, watching the ocean together in their blissful state. As they sky drew darker, they decided to head back to the rental car together once they got dressed. Mike drove them back, the two of them replaying the events of the evening in their heads. 

“So, was there anything you wanted to try specifically tonight?” Mike asked Stan.

“I want to try being on top. I want to ride you.” Stan told him honestly.

“Are you sure? You might wear yourself out on top of me.” Mike looked over at him, “I don’t mind if you do though.” Mike smiled.

“I want to make you feel good.” Stan smiled, lacing their fingers together gently.

“Believe me, you don’t have to try hard to do that.” Mike chuckled.

They parked at the hotel and went back up to their room. Once the door was closed, Stan began removing his clothing. Mike smiled, doing the same, before Mike led them into the bathroom. “Let’s have a bath before we destroy the bed.” Mike winked.

Stan nodded in agreement, watching as Mike started the water. Mike wrapped his arms around Stanley, holding him close as they waited for the tub to fill. Stan pressed their lips together, kissing him lovingly. Stan didn’t want the night to end, it was far too memorable, and precious in his heart and mind for that. Being with Mike was like floating on a cloud, Stan never wanted to come down from that.

Mike cupped Stan’s face gently, looking into his eyes as they broke their kiss. Stan and Mike both smiled at each other before Stan spoke, “I don’t think I’ve ever had a better day than this one. I have you to thank for that.”

“I’m so glad you said yes to dating me. You’re everything I could have ever wanted, Stanley.” Mike told him seriously.

“I never thought I’d be with someone like you. I never thought someone like you would want someone like me.” Stan said softly.

Mike looked at him gently, his brows furrowing a bit, “You really have no idea how rare, and beautiful you are.” 

Stan looked down, “I’m not though… There’s plenty of people out there that you could have had instead…”

“None of them would have ever satisfied me. You’re beauty, brains, and personality. That’s a lot to ask for to begin with.” Mike assured his self depreciating boyfriend.

Stan smiled softly, “Thank you for saying that.”

“I’m not just saying it, I mean it. I’m the lucky one.” Mike smiled warmly, holding Stan close.

Stan looked into the tub as he hugged Mike, “I think it’s time to turn the water off.”  
Mike looked back at the tub as he let go of Stan before nodding, “Yeah, good idea.” He leaned down, shutting of the water, and testing it with his hand, “It’s nice. Very warm.” Mike smiled at him, “Want me to get in first?”

Stan nodded, “Yes please.”

Mike climbed into the large tub, relaxing his back against the side of the tub, “Babe, this is amazing… better that the tub at home.” Mike smiled at him, holding out his arms to Stan.

Carefully, Stan climbed inside the tub, hissing a little as the water was quite hot. “Did you need me to add in some cold?” Mike offered.

“No, I’m ok.” Stan assured him before sitting in front of Mike, his back to him, “This feels good…” Stan closed his eyes, resting his head back against Mike’s shoulder.

Mike held his arms around Stanley, holding him warmly in the hot water they were soaking in. “I want to do this every single day…” Stan sighed pleasantly.

Mike smiled, a small chuckle escaping him, “You’re so cute. I want to do this every day too.” Mike kissed his neck, “I want to do this, eat your baked desserts, and have sex with you every single day.” Mike smiled.

“I’m willing to do all of the above.” Stan smiled happily, his fingers tracing little circles on Mike’s arms as they relaxed.

“Good. Then it’s a deal.” Mike smiled before kissing Stan’s cheek, “You know, I’m impressed… you took me pretty well on the beach.”

Stan giggled a little, “You’re seriously impressed by that? What? Like you’re big or something?” Stan teased.

Mike laughed, “You’re going to get it as soon as we get out of this tub, I hope you know.” Stan laughed back, enjoying their teasing back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me love if you feel it.


	12. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Mike return from their trip together, but things aren't alright between Richie and Eddie. Stan and Bev take to fixing it.

Chapter 12

Stan returned home with Mike with a light tan, and a permanent smile on his face that caught Richie and Beverly’s attention immediately. “Details! I want all the details!” Beverly said once it was just those three in the living room of Mike’s house.

Chip was resting on Richie’s lap, his head on Richie’s chest as they sat together. “It was so good… we went to a beach at sunset, and had sex up on the cliff above the beach. I couldn’t have asked for a better first time.” Stan smiled bashfully as he thought about it.

Beverly squealed, “That’s awesome! I’m so glad! How many times did you two have sex anyhow?” Beverly asked curiously.

“Um… six or seven times I think?” Stan shrugged.

Richie didn’t say anything, he just sat calmly, cuddling Chip. Stan knew something was wrong, so he felt the need to address it. “Everything ok, Richie? You haven’t said a word, and I’m talking about my sex life.”

Richie looked a bit tight lipped for a moment as he pet Chip, but eventually his eyes moved to Stan. “I haven’t seen Eddie since that night we were all drunk together.”

“What? Why?” Stan looked shocked by this news.

Richie looked down, pushing up his glasses, “I… I don’t know what I was thinking. I proposed to him while I was drunk, and he said yes while he was drunk. The next morning, we didn’t really know what to say to each other. I think he totally regretted it, I don’t blame him though.”

“Richie, you need to talk to him. I keep telling you this.” Beverly said with a sigh.

Richie sighed, “Look, not everyone can maintain not one but two men as well as you can… I fucked it up, I made our situation weird, because we were just-”

“Just fucking.” Stan rolled his eyes, cutting Richie off.

“Yeah, give me a break.” Beverly shook her head.

Richie looked between them confused, “What? We were!”

“It was more than that. You cared for him, a lot.” Beverly said looking at him seriously.

“Yeah well… it was one sided.” Richie looked down, his mouth twitching into a sad expression.

“I don’t think so. I think he likes you a lot. I think he’s probably not sure how to react because he thinks YOU regret asking him to marry you drunk.” Stan raised a brow.

Richie looked at Stan, “You… really think so?”

“Yeah, so get your ass over to his place, and talk to him.” Stan pointed to the door.

“I can’t just do that…” Richie shook his head.

“Then call him!” Stan glared.

“I… no…” Richie shook his head, getting up, causing Chip to scamper away, “I’m gonna go to my room for a bit… I need to think on this…”

Stan watched with annoyance as Richie headed down the hallway to his room. Beverly and Stan locked eyes after a moment, “Time to get these two love birds back together.” Stan got up and Beverly followed him with a smile. They both got their shoes on before heading outside to Beverly’s car.

Stan sent Mike a quick text letting him know what was going on so he didn’t worry if he came home from the museum early. “So, how is everything between you three?” Stan asked curiously.

Bev giggled, “We’re doing really well… I’m probably going to move in with them. It’s not set in stone, but, we talked about it a lot.” 

Stan smiled, “They really do care about you.”

Beverly looked at him with a smile, “They do. Kind of like how Mike is head over heels in love with you.”

Stan blushed a little, “You got me there…”

Beverly parked outside of Eddie’s place, the two of them heading towards the big front door of Eddie’s house. The doorbell was rang, only for them to hear some movement on the other side after a few moments. Eddie Kaspbrak opened the door, looking less than alright as his tired eyes, and messy hair made their appearance. “Hello?” He looked confused.

“Wow… you’re really not doing well I see.” Stan commented.

Eddie looked down, “I don’t see you for a week and that’s your opening line?” Eddie glared a little but averted his eyes again.

“Look, you weirdo, Richie thinks you’re regretting the fact that he proposed to you drunk. He’s beating himself up over the fact that he likes you and misses you. Why don’t you come over to Mike’s and see him?” Stan said sternly.

Eddie looked at him, blinking his eyes for a moment, “He misses me? I figured he regretted the proposal, and didn’t want to see me again… he hasn’t text me or anything…”

“Have you text him?” Beverly asked, only for Eddie to shake his head, “That’s a two way street then.”

“At least send him a message, he’s day napping, and he never does that unless he’s depressed.” Stan explained.  
“I…” Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, “I can’t. I have to go.” Eddie closed the door on them, locking it behind them.

Beverly and Stan exchanged looks, “You kidding me?” Stan asked.

“Time for plan B.” Beverly said with a grin.

***

Ben and Bill were gracious enough to invite Eddie over to their house for Stan and Beverly’s plan to commence. Eddie didn’t think much of it, assuming there was nothing to worry about by going there. Mike, Stan and Beverly took Richie to Ben and Bill’s that evening after convincing Richie they were going to get Chinese food.

When everyone arrived, Bill led Mike, Richie, Stan and Beverly into the dining room in which Ben was seated with Eddie. The moment Richie and Eddie saw each other, the wall of tension was up around everyone. “Chinese food, huh?” Richie leered over at Mike.

“You two have to talk.” Stan crossed his arms.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Richie said quickly in response.

“Agreed.” Eddie said attempting to stand up, only for Bill to press down on his shoulders, keeping him in his seat.

“N-Not so fast.” Bill said firmly.

“Look, the fact that you two were seeing each other for so long, it’s a pretty big deal. One drunken incident shouldn’t be able to take that away from you both.” Ben said to Eddie seriously as he sat across from him.

“We were just-” Stan slapped his hand over Richie’s mouth before he could finish.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it!” Stan said through gritted teeth, “It was more than just fucking.”

Eddie looked at the table, not lifting his eyes from the surface before him, “He doesn’t want to be with me… it was pretty obvious the following morning.” Eddie spoke softly.

“Excuse me, but the moment we locked eyes that morning you looked at me like you were horrified. You don’t want to be with me… I can’t blame you though, no one wants to be with me…” Richie’s hurt seemed to match Eddie’s.

Eddie looked up at him, brows furrowed, “You woke up, and immediately ran out of the room to hide. Who does that when they want to be with someone they just proposed to drunk?”

“That’s because you looked at me like I was pissing you off!” Richie shouted.

“I wasn’t pissed off, I was nervous! I didn’t know if you remembered the proposal, or if you said it as a joke, or what. I didn’t know what to expect, Richie! All I know is that I said ‘yes’ and I thought you regretted it and didn’t know how to get me out of your life fast enough!” Eddie looked beyond annoyed.

“You didn’t even text me! You just left, and that was it!” Richie glared, his eyes tearing up.

“You didn’t text me either, you fucking genius!” Eddie’s eyes were glistening with tears, “It’s a two-way street.”

The silence that encased them was broken quickly by Stan, “Look, you both like each other. You wouldn’t be crying if you didn’t. Now would you two like to talk this out in private, or shall we watch you two continue shouting at each other?” 

Richie and Eddie looked at each other for a moment, seeing how hurt the other was. “I… I want to talk.” Eddie said after a second of contemplation.

Richie wiped his eye with one hand, nodding. “Yeah… me too.”

Ben led Richie and Eddie into a room, so they could talk privately. The rest of the group sat together at the dining room table. “Well… that’s not what I expected to be dealing with today.” Mike said breaking the silence.

“It’s good they get this out of their system.” Bev shrugged.

“Should we actually order Chinese food?” Ben asked, “I know some good places to order in from.”

“Well, if they’re going to talk it out, maybe we should.” Beverly smiled at Ben.

Ben got on the phone with one of the shops, ordering dinner for all of them. After several minutes, Mike and Stan were seated as the table, their hands clasped as they looked at each other for a moment, just glad to be together. “I’m glad we tried to help them. I just hope it works.” Mike told Stan gently.

Beverly sat between Bill and Ben, her hands on each of their legs as they sat close to her, their arms around her as they spoke to her lovingly. Bill pressed his lips to hers before Ben tilted her head, kissing her gently. Beverly looked beyond happy with them, and it made Stan happy to see. 

Food finally arrived, Bill got up to pay for it. Stan sighed, getting up to tell Richie and Eddie dinner had arrived. When Stan opened the door, Richie had an arm around Eddie as they sat on the couch together. 

Stan smiled gently, “Food’s here. Did you two feel ready to eat?”

Richie looked up at him, nodding his head. “Yeah, we’re coming.”

Heading back to the dining room, Stan was caught in Mike’s arms as he pressed a kiss to his lips. “Hey baby, how are they?” Mike asked.

Stan smiled, “They’re coming. They look to be ok.”

“Good.” Mike smiled warmly before smacking Stan’s ass, “Now sit that fine ass down, it’s time to eat.

Stan jumped a little but giggled before taking his seat next to Mike.

“Guys.” Richie came into the room with Eddie, hand in hand, “We’re a hot item.” Richie smiled brightly.

“Thank God. Now sit down and eat. Had we not saved your relationship, you would be still sleeping during the day tomorrow, I just know it.” Stan pointed his chopsticks at Richie.

“Guilty.” Richie pulled out a chair for Eddie before taking a seat next to him, looking over at Stan and Beverly gently, “Thank you.”

Stan simply nodded with a serene smile on his face. They belonged together. Stan felt like he had accomplished something huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Let me know in the comments :D


	13. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike invites Stanley to a grand opening of an exhibit at the museum. Stan's very excited to see Mike's work, but things take a dark turn once he's in the museum.

Chapter 13

Stan was beyond nervous. Mike had invited him to one of the museums new unveilings that contained some of his archeology work weeks ago, but it still didn’t seem real. It was hard to believe sometimes that he was dating a real archeologist. Mike was like no one Stan had ever met, and he enjoyed their sophisticated conversations, but how did Stan ever bag an archeologist? He wondered that often.

Mike was dressed in black pants, a black dress shirt, and was tying a canary yellow tie when Stan walked into the bedroom, “It’s almost that time, hmm?” Stan asked.

Smiling fondly at him, Mike nodded, “Are you going to wear the tie that matches mine? So, people know who you belong to?” Mike winked.

Stan smiled, rolling his eyes a little, “You’re a nightmare.” Stan joked as he placed a file folder on Mike’s dresser, “This is all the ways you can save thousands of dollars this year.” Stan said casually.

“What? Are you serious? You’ve figured out how I can save THAT much money?” Mike raised a brow completely surprised.

“Despite what my former boss might have thought, I’m an excellent accountant.” Stan said matter-o-factly.

Mike smiled, wrapping his arms around Stan’s middle, bringing him in for a kiss, “You really are the whole package.” Mike grinned.

“Please, I’m dating the whole package.” Stan rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

Mike ran his hands down the slope of Stan’s back, “Think maybe we have some time before the big event starts to…” Mike moved his hands lower, groping Stan’s ass, “…spend some quality time together?”

Stan smirked, but shook his head, “No, I like to take my time with you, and you know it.” 

“Do I ever.” Mike smiled, leaning in to kiss him lovingly, “Maybe after the unveiling we can come back home for that quality time before I take you to dinner?”

“You know, taking me to dinner at fancy restaurants is part of what you need to cut back on to save money.” Stan kissed him with a smile before he headed to his drawer to change. 

Richie and Eddie were originally going to accompany them to the unveiling, but Eddie had come down with a cold, and didn’t want to get everyone sick. He was nearly back to normal health, but still insisted on resting. Richie decided to take the time to pamper his boyfriend, getting him tea, soup and anything else Eddie asked for. Stan thought it was cute, but he refused to admit it.

“Oh please, as if I’d ever stop spoiling you.” Mike smirked, “Speaking of tonight, are you alright with going to ‘Angelo’s’?” Mike questioned.

Stan paused, then looked back at Mike confused, “How the Hell did you get a reservation there? It takes months to get on the list.” 

Mike smiled a little, “I have my sneaky ways.”

“I guess you do.” Stan smiled a little as he tied up the yellow tie around his neck with a smile, “I’m definitely alright with that place.”

“Good, because if you said anything otherwise, I’d have to spank you.” Mike spritzed himself with the cologne Stan liked best on him.

Stan laughed a little, “Well if you put it that way, I guess we should cancel the reservation.” Stan put on a royal purple silk vest on that went well with his charcoal grey pants and jacket. 

Mike came up behind Stan, wrapping both arms around his waist before biting down on Stan’s neck just enough to make Stan whimper, “Not now! I’m trying to look beautiful for this event!” Stan smacked his arm with a blush on his face.

Mike chuckled with amusement, “Believe me, you’re beautiful no matter what you wear.” 

Stan let Mike hug him, holding Mike’s arms as he looked at Mike in the mirror before him, “You’re the beautiful one in this relationship… I’ll never look that good.” Stan said before Mike kissed his cheek gently.

“Please, the first day I met you, I couldn’t take my eyes off you.” Mike smiled warmly at him, “You remember that day, don’t you?”

Stan looked at him softly in the mirror, “How could I forget? You came up to me with the best pickup strategy yet.” 

Mike chuckled, “I just knew I had to talk to you. I wasn’t about to pass up the chance to meet the most beautiful man in New York.”

Stan shook his head with a small smile, his eyes rolling, “You’re being over dramatic.”

“I learned from the best.” Mike teased, “Now let’s get going, I want you to see what I’ve been working on for these past few months.” 

Stan smiled, pulling his suit jacket on, “Alright, I’m ready.” Stan followed Mike downstairs. 

***

Ancient Moroccan relics were the center of the big unveiling that evening. It was exciting for everyone, but Stan felt himself swelling with pride over the fact that it was Mike who had been a part of the excavation team. 

Stan was a bit overwhelmed as he was introduced to many of Mike’s co-workers and friends, for the first time since they started dating officially. Many of them seemed pleased to meet Stan, but there were also a handful that seemed to be faking their sincerity. Stan tried not to dwell on it, and simply avoid those people.

Standing in front of the display case, Stan looked over the ancient decorative items that hadn’t been seen for thousands of years. “I still can’t believe you do this for a living.” Stan commented as Mike wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah well, I’m glad I can finally share with you what I was doing over in Morocco for two weeks.” Mike smiled a little, “Although the highlight of that entire trip was you on webcam with that toy… That’s something I’d love to see again.” Mike teased quietly so no one else could hear.

Stan blushed a little, “You just wait… next trip I’ll have something even better to show you.”

“Oh damn… I look forward to that.” Mike chuckled.

Stan smiled before looking around, “I need to use the washroom, where is it from here?” Stan asked curiously.

Mike turned around and pointed towards a corridor towards the back of the building, “Just that way, look for the stickman.” Mike smiled.

Stan kissed Mike quickly before heading off. Moving through the crowds of people, Stan headed towards the back of the building. “An accountant? That’s really what he’s going for? Hanlon could do better.” A voice caught Stan’s ears, making him freeze immediately.

Glancing towards a group of three people standing in front of a piece of map behind a display case, Stan recognized them to be some of the people who seemed to be faking their happiness for Mike and Stan. “I don’t even understand it myself, but I suppose he’s probably just testing the waters before actually settling down.” A female voice said.

“God I hope so, it’s so sad when poor people mooch off rich people.” A man spoke before the other two laughed.

“Gold diggers are everywhere, best we can hope is that Mike ends it before he loses too much money keeping that stiff happy.” One of them said thoroughly convinced.

Stan was unable to stop his feet as he headed quickly towards the back exit of the building. Memories of childhood failures invaded his mind. He pictured his fathers voice in his mind clear as day telling him if he wasn’t focused, and trying his hardest all the time, he wasn’t going to succeed at anything. Stan had stopped trying so hard, he had been without a job for months; it just wasn’t right of him to live off Mike’s hard work. Even worse, he had brought his friends into Mike’s house. He hated himself more in that moment than ever before. 

He sped out the back door, finding himself in an ally behind the museum. Stan could see the road from where he was, and immediately ran towards it. He was ditching Mike in the museum, but he couldn’t even focus on that fact. He was too caught up on the fact that those people were voicing everything he always feared people would think. They were voicing things that his damaged mind couldn’t handle to hear.

Everything in Stan’s head was swirling around, telling him Mike could do better, that he wasn’t good enough, and that he had no business being with someone who was so perfect for him. He was just Stan. That was it. He had been fighting his negative thoughts for so long that it seemed they were back with a vengeance. 

He couldn’t take such an important person off the market like that. Stan wasn’t worth enough to be with someone like Mike, he never would be, at least in his mind. Despite how much he was in love with Mike, he wasn’t successful enough to deserve his love. Much like he had never been successful enough to deserve his father’s respect, or his mothers love. He was always just below the cut, as his father used to say.

The tears leaking from his eyes blurred his vision, but Stan managed to make it to the side of the road, waving a hand in the air as a Taxi came closer to him. Getting into the first one to stop for him, Stan gave him Mike’s address.

Staring at his knees, Stan felt sick to his stomach. For the sake of the driver before him, he wasn’t going to allow himself to vomit. 

Getting out, Stan told the driver to wait before he ran inside. Looking around the room he shared with Mike, Stan’s lip quivered; he didn’t want to leave. The voices in his head were telling him he had to though. There was no way he could face Mike now that he had run out on him anyhow. Stan quickly scrawled out a note, leaving it on the bed before he packed up as many of his things as he could, before heading back to the taxi.

Eddie was beyond confused, and surprised as Stan stood on his doorstep sobbing, “I’ll only stay here for a couple of days, I promise. Please, I just need somewhere to go…”

Moving aside, Eddie let Stan inside, “Richie! Get in here!”

Richie was in the room lightening fast, looking worried, “Stanley? What’s going on? Why aren’t you with Mike at the Museum?”

Stan could hardly make coherent sense through his sobbing, “Mike and I… can’t be together…” 

Richie wrapped his arms around Stan, holding him warmly. “Shh, it’s ok. It’ll be ok, Stan. We’ll figure this out.”

Stan gripped onto Richie, sobbing into his shoulder. Eddie looked at Stan sympathetically, “I’ve got plenty of spare rooms, you could stay in. Just pick one, and it’s yours.”

Stan’s phone went off for the third time since he’d gotten there. “Is it Mike?” Richie asked.

“Yes, please don’t tell him… that I’m here…” Stan shook his head, his face red, and his eyes puffy making it hard to see. 

“I won’t. Just calm down, and then we’ll talk about this ok?” Richie told Stan, leading him upstairs, with his bags, Eddie in tow.

Richie led Stan to the first spare bedroom he could find, letting Stan sit down on the bed. Setting Stan’s stuff on the floor, Richie rubbed Stan’s back as he continued to sob into his hands. “I don’t know what happened, but I’ve never seen you this upset…” Richie looked at him sadly.

“Heartbreak…” Eddie said quietly, “It’ll do that.”

Richie looked at Eddie sadly for a moment, “Yeah… you’re right.”

“I’m going to make him something to eat. You stay with him, ok?” Eddie spoke gently to Richie despite his raspy voice.

Nodding, Richie held onto Stan as he continued to sob loudly into his hands, his elbows propped on his knees. Rubbing Stan’s back, Richie felt clueless about what was going on.

Even after several hours of crying, Stan wasn’t done. He sat with his dinner getting cold on the dresser nearby. Mashed potatoes, peas, and chicken. It looked and smelled good, but Stan couldn’t stomach anything. After taking three trips to the conjoined bathroom to throw up, Stan finally collapsed on the bed, surrounded by used tissues.

Richie sat outside his door in the hallway most of the night despite the fact Stan said he wanted to be alone. The bittersweet act of Stan crying himself to sleep only meant Richie had to wait several hours before Stan would wake up, and hopefully tell him something.

Eddie sat next to Richie in the hallway, “You’re a really good friend to him.” 

Richie smiled weakly, “Thanks… I feel pretty useless right now though. I don’t even know how to make him feel better.”

“You don’t even know what’s wrong, because he can’t tell you.” Eddie rubbed Richie’s shoulder, “It’s ok, you’re doing everything you can. I see that clearly.”

Richie pulled Eddie close, holding him, “I’m afraid to leave this spot… I don’t know what he’s capable of if he’s this upset. I can’t lose him.”

Eddie nodded, “Then we’ll stay here.” Eddie leaned into Richie, “He’s so lucky to have you as a best friend.”

Richie rubbed Eddie’s shoulder, “I wish I knew that for sure… I feel like I want to be in there with him… should I?”

“He’ll yell at you again if he wakes up and sees you.” Eddie reminded.

Richie sighed, “You’re right. I just wish there was something I could do…”

Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair, “Just love him like you are now. That’s all you can do.”

Richie held Eddie closer, resting his chin on the crown of Eddie’s head, “Will do.” The two waited out the night together, both of them worried for what the morning would bring them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there guys!


	14. Self Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan struggles with coming face to face with Mike after he broke things off with him. Beverly sets him on the right path.

Chapter 14

Stanley woke up with a headache. He hated how disgusting he felt, it was almost as bad as a hangover. Getting out of the bed, he pulled out some of the tissues that had gotten tangled in his hair. Looking in the mirror, he looked swollen under his eyes, and on his lips. With a sigh, Stan opened the door leading to the hallway, deciding to look for Richie and Eddie. He didn’t have to look far as they were seated next to the door, tired, but awake.

“Have you guys been here all night?” Stan didn’t realize how awful his voice was going to sound until the frog-like sound jumped out of his throat.

“Yeah.” Eddie nodded.

“We were worried about you. We wanted to be here for you.” Richie looked up at him seriously.

Stan looked at him for a moment, “You’re good friends… really good friends…” Stan closed his eyes, feeling them burn the longer he kept them open for.

“Are you ready to talk about everything?” Richie asked.

“I don’t want to, but I know I should.” Stan said as the other two got up off the floor.

“Come to the kitchen. I’ll make some pancakes, you talk.” Eddie said to Stan as they headed downstairs. 

“God, I love him. He cooks the best pancakes ever…” Richie smiled warmly as they headed down to the first level. 

“You two are a perfect match.” Stan said feeling a bit envious.

“I’d like to think so.” Eddie smiled looking back at them as they headed into the kitchen where Eddie got to work mixing ingredients. 

Stan and Richie both sat down at the island counter on the padded stools while Eddie worked on the pancakes. “We were at the museum together, and I met so many people there, most of them were nice, and the others were only pretending… That sort of pretending you can see right through.” Stan started off.

“I fucking hate people like that.” Richie sighed as Stan continued.

“Yeah, well I left Mike to go to the bathroom, and I heard some of them talking about us… they were calling me a gold digger basically, saying Mike could do a lot better and that they hoped I was just some sort of fling. I… freaked out… I left Mike without saying anything and got my stuff before coming here.” Stan explained.

Richie and Eddie both looked a bit confused, “So… you’ve been this upset over what other people are saying about you? This is nothing to do with anything Mike did or said?” Richie asked.

Stan looked down, “It… it has nothing to do with him hurting me in any way shape or form. I love him, I really truly love him. I always will, but I can’t be with him… they’re right. He can do better.” Stan told Richie sadly.

Richie grabbed his shoulder, “Dude, stop! You two belong together. Don’t let this bullshit with your father hold you back.”

“What bullshit?” Eddie asked curiously.

Richie looked over at Eddie, “When Stan was growing up, his parents were really strict. They didn’t let him do anything unless it involved bettering himself educationally or religiously. If he wanted to do anything fun, he was berated, and told he was fucking wasting all of his time. His parents didn’t really understand that people do fun things to maintain sanity. They’re fucked.” Richie started off.

“Oh… I think I get it… this has been ingrained in his brain.” Eddie said as though he could relate on some level; Richie would have to ask him some questions later.

“Right. Stan and his father hit the wall in high school when they wanted Stan to date a Jewish girl frim their synagogue. Stan told his father he wasn’t interested, but they had his entire future already planned out for him. Stan pretended to date this girl for a while, taking her on dates, just to keep up appearances. Stan applied for university everywhere we did, eventually he got accepted and went to school in New York with Beverly and I, and we haven’t ever gone back home to our shitty parents. If Stan had gone home, he’d have been forced into marriage or he would have been shunned by his family. So we became a family instead.” Richie explained.

“Why did we really need a history lesson here?” Stan asked.

“This is to explain to Eds why you’re such a fucking weirdo to leave Mike like that.” Richie looked at him seriously.

“I’m not a weirdo, I’m thinking clearly for the first time in a long time. I need to stop mooching off him and get my own job, then find my own place, and… hopefully find someone someday that is on my level instead of so high above it…” Stan looked down, tearing up.

“You aren’t mooching. You and Richie are in the exact same boat. Richie doesn’t have to work, in fact I told him he could quit his job if he wanted to, much like Mike told you to quit. I have heard how you’ve been helping Mike with finances. You’re contributing more than you think. Sure, you don’t work at a fancy office, but you really don’t have to. It’s like Richie, he just makes me happy, and I don’t think I could do this without him now that I have him. Mike feels the same way about you; he just loves you so much. Sure, Mike loves his job, and yes, he works hard, but its because he has the coolest job in the world. He’s happy, but you were what made him the happiest I’ve ever seen him.” Eddie explained.

“He’d… he’d find someone better… easily.” Stan shook his head, his eyes watery as he held back from any more crying.

“No, Stanley. Mike is absolutely in love with you. He… well…” Eddie paused, not wanting to say too much, “I think you need to talk to him, because there’s a lot you don’t know.”

Stan shook his head, “I couldn’t… not after what I did… I left him there and he’s called my phone so many times, without me answering… he’ll be so mad, he may as well forget I exist.” Stan put his face in his hands.

“He will probably be pissed, but he will feel a lot better if you talk to him at least. Look, if you love him, at least give him the courtesy of talking about why you feel you should break up. He deserves it.” Richie tried to explain.

Stan sighed, looking over at Richie, “You’re… right.”

“I know that was very hard for you to say.” Richie smirked a little before going back to being serious, “I’ll talk to him and I’ll have him come over so he can stop worrying.”

“Does this mean I’m making more pancakes?” Eddie asked cutely.

“I mean… I don’t know who all is eating them, but if there are left overs I’ll eat them.” Richie shrugged.

Eddie nodded a bit, mixing more batter together as Richie pulled out his cellphone, leaving the room to call Mike in private. Stan sat on the stool feeling numb, he really didn’t want to face Mike.

Eddie had long since finished making pancakes before Richie came back into the kitchen. “Mike’s coming. He’s going to want to talk to you in private I think…” Richie said looking at Stan.

Numbly, Stan nodded, unable to eat the single pancake Eddie put before him. It felt like Mike teleported over to Eddie’s house he was there so fast. When he knocked on the door, both Eddie and Richie went to answer it. Eddie and Richie mumbled something about heading upstairs together for some sleep before disappearing, leaving Mike standing in the kitchen looking exhausted as he stared at Stan who was nervously staring at his knees. “Hi.” Stan said.

“So… Richie told me everything…” Mike said, skipping right to it.

Stan nodded before looking up at Mike, “I really want to apologize for everything… I shouldn’t have left without saying something. It wasn’t right of me at all.”

“That and you could have answered my calls. I had no idea where you were and I didn’t want to leave the museum until I knew you were ok. When I got home, I read your note. It was an awful note by the way. ‘I’m sorry, but I can’t be with you.’ Isn’t exactly the best way to break up with someone.” Mike said seriously.

“I know…” Stan covered his eyes for a moment with his hand, his head aching. 

“Then why did you do it?” Mike stared at him.

“Because I’m a coward… I didn’t want to face you. I didn’t want to say it to your face because I didn’t think I could get the words out while I’m looking at you.” Stan sighed, “I love you and the idea of leaving you just hurts so much, but it has to be done…”

Mike scoffed, shaking his head a little, “So… you love me and you’re happy with me, but you want to break up? Why doesn’t this make any sense at all?” Mike questioned.

Stan crossed his arms feeling a bit small. “I… I’m not what you deserve.”

“Says some assholes from work that I probably don’t even talk to on a daily basis.” Mike interjected quickly.

“They’re not wrong.” Stan looked at him seriously.

“Babe, they met you for a whole minute, how the fuck would they know anything about us?” Mike said like Stan was crazy.

Stan huffed, “Would you just listen to me?” Stan looked at him annoyed.

“Fine. Speak.” Mike crossed his arms.

Stan got to his feet, standing in front of Mike, a mere four feet between them, “I’m not what you need. I can still do your accounting, but you deserve someone who can put as much into the relationship as you do. You deserve someone who won’t make you look so bad…” Stan looked at him sadly, “You deserve-” Stan was cut off.

“I think you’re really shit at trying to come up with reasons as to why I shouldn’t be with you. Why can’t you just be honest and tell me that your father messed you up so badly that you don’t think you deserve to be happy?” Mike asked, making Stan feel like he’d been punched in the gut. Stan was speechless, unable to come up with an appropriate response, “Look, it doesn’t matter to you what I want. It’s all about what that little voice in your head tells you, isn’t it? Constantly telling you we shouldn’t be together, because I have too much money, or that I make you happy and you don’t deserve to be happy, because daddy taught you that happiness was bad for you.”

“Mike, stop it…” Stan looked away, rubbing his arm nervously.

“I’m not going to stop it, because you know what? You need to hear this. You’re being ridiculous. Why do I give a shit about what people think of our relationship? They’re not part of it, they have no say. They’re also incredibly sad people if they’re talking about us based on a first meeting, and nothing else. Also, who the Hell do you think you are telling me what I need? How would you know? You don’t even seem to know what you need.” Mike wasn’t yelling, but he wasn’t pleased with what he had to say.

Stan said nothing, looking down at the floor as he listened to Mike speak, “You’re absolutely right about one thing though, you are a coward. You’re too afraid to be your own person. You’re too afraid to fight something that is clearly going to control you and lead you to unhappiness and loneliness.” 

Closing his eyes, Stan bit his bottom lip to keep himself from sobbing. “I’m so sorry, Mike…” Stan apologized in a whisper, tears gushing from his eyes as the dam burst finally.

“I’m sorry too. I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, because you’re everything to me…” Mike reached into his pocket, “Here. This was supposed to be given to you last night at the restaurant…” Stan held out his hand, accepting what ever Mike was handing him, “You can keep it… if you ever decide you’re better than that voice inside your head, come find me. I’d wait forever for you, Stanley.” Mike headed out of the kitchen, going towards the main entrance.

Stan looked down at the item in his hands, it was a black velvet ring box. Furrowing his brows, he clenched his eyes closed feeling like a complete idiot. “Fuck…” 

***  
Sitting with his arms crossed under his chin, Stan stared at the box as it sat before him on the counter. It had been two days since Mike left it with him and he was far too afraid to open the box. He knew what was inside of it, he wasn’t stupid.

Richie rubbed his back on the way to the fridge, “How are you holding up, buddy?” 

“I wish I had strangled on the umbilical cord as my mom was giving birth to me.” Stanley stated without much hesitation.

Richie paused, then looked back at Stan, “Wow, that’s shitty… Also, a new one I hadn’t heard before.” Richie pulled out a bottle of water before leaning back on the counter, cracking it open carefully, “Are you going to go back home?”

“I have no home.” Stan said with a sigh, “If you mean back to Mike’s home, no. I’m not.”

“You’re such a stubborn bitch. Beverly is going to kick your ass.” Richie said calmly.

“Fuck, I forgot about her coming over…” Stan grimaced, “She’s going to kill me…”

“She’s coming over right now by the way… I’m going to scoot out before I end up in the line of fire.” Richie said, patting Stan’s shoulder, “Good luck.”

Stan grumbled as Richie left the room. He continued to stare at the ring box in utter turmoil before the front door slammed, “Where is he?!” Beverly’s voice made Stan sit up in his spot, dreading what was to come.

“Kitchen.” Eddie, who seemed to be over his cold for the most part, said from the living room.

Angry stomping made its way into the kitchen. “What the fuck?!” Beverly glared at Stanley’s back.

“Hi.” Stan said simply.

“Don’t even start with me, how fucking dare you do that to Mike!” She spun Stan around so he was forced to look at her, “He loves you! He was going to ask you to marry him and now you’re just, what? Choosing depression over love?”

“It’s not a choice really… it’s just-” Stan started.

“It’s just you are being a fucking idiot?!” Beverly was angrier than Stan was ever used to seeing her; normally it was directed at something stupid Richie did.

“Beverly, you know why…” Stan closed his eye with a heavy sigh.

“Yeah, I fucking do know why. You’re afraid to be happy. Story of your life.” Beverly was less than sympathetic, but Stan felt like he was getting exactly what he deserved.

“I should never have dated him, I had no business being with someone like Mike… he’s perfect.” Stan clenched his eyes closed, “God, I fucked this up…”

“What is so fucking bad about you exactly? I don’t get it! You’re extremely smart, you’re handsome and yeah, you’re weird, but in a good way! In an endearing way I’d even go so far to say.” Beverly was making a lot of hand gestures, making Stan a bit nervous he was going to get slapped any second.

“I think you need to call your father.” Bev said suddenly.

“What?!” Stan’s eyes widened.

“Yes! This is unfinished business, you need to tell him off, and then you can get past all this bullshit, and be happy.” Beverly decided.

“I am not talking to my father. I walked out of his life, and that’s that.” Stan tried to swivel around to face the counter again, but Bev held him in place by his shoulders.

“Your father brainwashed you. If you don’t tell him off, you’re never going to let yourself do anything. You’re still equating happiness to shame. Like that time your dad caught you masturbating when you were twelve.” Beverly said quickly.

“Can we not talk about that?” Stan made a face.

“My point is, it made you happy, and it wasn’t hurting anyone else, but he made you feel disgusting and dirty for it. He’s done that with tons of things, like when you got a B+ on your math test for algebra. You weren’t allowed outside for an entire week after that. You’re just so used to him punishing you for things, you’ve carried his spirit over into your adult life. It’s fucked up, and it’s not helping you any.” Beverly explained.

Stan looked at her, “Do you really think talking to my father is going to help matters? I think I’ve done about as much damage as I can possibly do at this point.”

“Than you’ve hit rock bottom… the only way to go now is up.” Beverly assured him.

“I don’t think so…” Stan shook his head.

“Do you love Mike?” Beverly asked him.

Stan furrowed his brows, “Of course I do. I love him more than anything in the entire world.”

“Well, if you want Mike to get what he deserves, you have to get better. You have to kill this voice inside your head that keeps telling you you’re wrong to be happy. Get your father on the phone.” Beverly told him.

“This seems so stupid…” Stan sighed pulling out his phone.

Dialling his number from when he was a kid, Stan didn’t even know what he was going to say to his father. Beverly pressed the speaker phone button, remaining silent as she sat next to him. “Donald Uris.” His father’s voice nearly startled him.

“…This is Stan.” Stanley said after a moment of deliberation.

“Are you finally coming to your senses? It’s a bit late, Patricia is already engaged to someone.” His father said spitefully.

Stan gritted his teeth for a moment before speaking, “Why did you even pressure me into being with someone when I told you I didn’t want to?”

“I was leading you on the road of success. Its what fathers do.” Donald spoke with conviction.

Stan rubbed his face a bit, “You never gave me any praise growing up, and its really messed things up for me… you didn’t want me to be happy, you just wanted me to be some mold of what you thought I should be.”

“I was trying to help you find happiness, but you refused me.” Donald said back to him.

Stan looked at Beverly, “Dad, I’m more gay than straight. I never told you that, because I knew you’d never support me on it.”

Donald didn’t speak for several seconds, disappointment dripping in his voice when he finally did speak out, “Stanley, if you come home, we can help you put that behind you.”

Stan scoffed, “Look, I understand you’re religious. I’ve always understood that, but I never was. I just pretended… I think you knew that when I started practicing my Torah readings.”

“It’s disappointing to hear you say this… perhaps New York has done a number on you. When you get back home, we’ll start your rehabilitation.” Donald Uris sounded so self assured, Stan realized just how idiotic it all was.

“Look… I do need to heal. There’s been so much pain, and so much self hatred… it’s made me realize something…” Stan started, “I really can’t love someone else if I can’t love myself.”

“That’s a good place to start, son.” Donald Uris said over the speaker.

“I actually know a better place to start…” Stan glared down at the phone, “Dad, I’m never coming home. You can stop praying for me, or what ever it is you’ve been doing since I left. I should have said this a long time ago, but I fucking hate you, and your self-righteous bullshit. You destroyed my confidence and everything else growing up. I’m in love with a man, and I love having sex with him. So you can go fuck yourself, and continue on the façade without me.” Stan pressed ‘end call’ on his phone and let out a sigh of relief.

Beverly smiled at him, “Feel better?”

“Yes.” Stan nodded, “This… it’ll take time to fully recover… I’ll never be one hundred percent ok.”

Nodding, Beverly rubbed his shoulder, “I know. You have to start by communicating. When you feel down about something, you need to talk to us. Can you do that?”

Stan nodded, “I have to go see him.” 

Beverly nodded, “Yeah you do.” 

With that, Stan got up pocketing the ring box, pulling his shoes on, and heading out the door to go hail a cab. It was time to do the right thing. No one ever said the right thing would be the easiest thing either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts and frustrations :D


	15. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Mike finally talk about their issues. Stan comes up with some great points.

Chapter 15

Stan spent most of the cab ride to Mike’s house fidgeting nervously. His stomach was twisting in knots, his lungs struggling to take in enough air. He didn’t know what he was going to say, and that was the worst part. He didn’t want Mike to suffer any longer, he just wanted to tell him what was in his heart and try to rekindle even some of what they had.

When the cab arrived, Stan fought the urge to say, ‘never mind, take me home.’ To the cab driver. This though, this was his home. Paying the man before him, he got out of the cab, and walked up to the front door. He had a key still on his key ring, but he felt it might be more appropriate to knock than to use it. He reached up hesitantly, knocking on the door.

After a few moments of waiting, and listening to Chip bark at the door, Mike opened the door, looking a bit surprised to see him, “Stanley? What are you doing here?” Mike looked tired, but Stan knew that was his fault.

“I wanted to talk to you… shit… I should have called first…” Stan rubbed his face with a sigh realizing his first mistake.

“No, no. It’s ok. I’m not busy.” Mike moved aside, letting Stan inside, “Did you want the rest of your things? Is that it?” Mike asked, making it clear what he thought Stan’s desires were.

“I haven’t had much of a chance to really think all I wanted to say through, but… I needed to apologize to you first and foremost for being a real stupid asshole, leaving you at the museum like that. You didn’t deserve that at all, I should have told you what was upsetting me, and if I still felt the need to leave, at least you would have known.” Stand said sincerely, watching as Mike stared at him as he spoke, “Secondly, I should never have left you that note, it wasn’t fair. You did nothing to deserve that, you should have heard the truth from my lips, and only my lips.”

“Well… thank you. I appreciate that.” Mike nodded to him.

“I’m not done.” Stan said seriously, “Thirdly, I left you hanging… I didn’t tell you anything, you had no idea what was going on, or why. You’ve done nothing but support me, and treat me better than anyone else. I had no right or reason to do that… I made a mountain out of a molehill and I really hurt you. I wish I hadn’t.” Stan’s eyes were sympathetic, and full of guilt as he spoke, “I’m not asking you to forgive me, I just want you to know that I really truly am sorry for everything I did and didn’t do between running off on you, and when you saw me last.” Stan concluded.

“I can probably forgive you over time, but this really was a big mess… it hurt a lot, Stan.” Mike said honestly.

“I know, it really kills me that I caused you any pain at all, let alone this much.” Stan looked at him sadly, “I have a problem, but I think Richie probably told you most of it… I told you some… even still, this is something I should have dealt with a lot better. I never thought it was a big deal, because I was the only person hurting, but now I see that it’s capable of hurting you too. I have to deal with it, because that isn’t fair.”

“Admitting you have a problem is a good first step…” Mike paused, “I feel like I’m at an AA meeting…”

Stan’s mouth twitched a little as he wanted to smile at that, but he knew he shouldn’t. “Beverly ripped me a new asshole today… she was definitely the right person to put me in my place. She made me realize just how stupid this whole thing is. I’ve been letting someone who doesn’t have any further part in my life control me, or rather his essence imprinted in my mind. It really is stupid.”

Mike’s arms were crossed as he listened, he wasn’t saying much, but he was listening which was the important thing. “She convinced me to call my father…”

“Oh shit…” Mike’s eyes widened, “How did that go?”

Stan rubbed the back of his neck, “I mean, not great. I told him to go fuck himself long story short. I did use those words too…” Mike chuckled a little, relieving Stan of a small amount of tension, “Even still, it made me realize that I can’t possibly be in a healthy relationship with you if I can’t work out my inner demons.”

Mike nodded, “That’s true… I did sort of worry that after this incident, you could freak out again, and try to leave me.”

Stan swallowed hard, he hated that Mike was thinking this way. “That’s why I need to get through all of this. I need to work on clearing it from my mind. I’ve only ever viewed myself in a negative light, and it’s making me feel so worthless all the time. I know it won’t fully go away, but I need to make it, so I at least think and communicate before I do something that stupid again.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” Mike nodded.

“Mike… I love you. Had I actually been smart, and not run off, I would have wanted to say yes when you proposed.” Stan held up the ring box, “I know though… I probably would have said no instead, because I couldn’t see the good in myself… I couldn’t see why you’d want to be with me, but… I thought about it on the car ride here.” Stan said handing Mike the ring box, watching him take it, “You’d be an idiot to not want to be with me.” Stan said with furrowed brows in an amusingly serious expression.

Mike let out a small laugh, “Is that right?”

“I’m… a really great accountant. That’s something I’ve never had much trouble admitting to, especially after quitting my bank job.” Stan started off, “The other things I don’t like to say out loud though, are the fact that I actually am really clean. Cleaner than you.”

“Excuse me? Is this your way of trying to win me back? It’s definitely not what I expected.” Mike raised a brow.

“You clip your toe nails off the side of the bed, it’s disgusting. Do you know how many germs you’re getting into our bed? You also don’t brush your teeth three times a day like a person should. I still kiss you, but it’s really gross, and if you notice I run off to brush my teeth afterwards.” Stan explained shuttering a little.

Mike couldn’t help but look amused, “Is there anything else I should know about myself that repulses you?”

“No that’s it.” Stan said before continuing, “I’m also really attractive… I don’t see it, but I understand that I have very nice hair, and I have a spotless complexion. Richie mentioned something about my waist dipping in like a woman, but I think he meant it in a good way rather than an insult.” Stan decided, “I’m also really smart with other things, not just math. I’ve really got a lot going on for myself.” Stan crossed his arms, “I’m pretty great.”

Mike smiled, his teeth showing. “This has got to be one of the weirdest conversations of my life…”

Stan looked at Mike, a small smile playing on his lips. “I needed to love myself first… I know that… it will take some time before I’m where I need to be in my head, but,” Stan reached out, taking one of Mike’s hands in both of his, “I really want you to be with me while I try to work this out… I know I probably don’t deserve it, but I really want us to work.”

Mike looked at him for a moment, “How do I know you won’t have another freak out like the other day?”

Stan looked at him seriously, “You don’t, but all I can ask for is one more chance. I’ll do everything I can to stop and talk to you if something starts eating away at me. I am more afraid of losing you, than anything else in my entire life. I’m willing to try anything at this point. I just need you back… please?” Stan looked at him, a desperation behind his amber eyes.

Mike looked at him softly, “Alright… we’ll work this out. Still though… we’re on thin ice. You really have to try hard this time.”

Stan nodded, “Yes, absolutely.” 

“One more question…” Mike said eying him, “…did I pick the right ring size for your finger?”

“I… honestly I didn’t look at it. I was too nervous… I didn’t think I could handle seeing the beautiful ring you got me knowing what a screw up I’ve been.” Stan swallowed.

“Well, you can see it.” Mike opened the box, but Stan clenched his eyes closed shaking his head.

“No, not yet… it’s not the right time… I have to earn it…” Stan held up his hands in a stopping motion.

“At least let me try it on you… I want to know if I have to take it in or not.” Mike said before he felt something cold and metallic slip around his ring finger.

It fit perfectly, Stan could feel it. Mike didn’t take it off him, “…Mike?” 

“Yes?” Mike asked.

“Are you going to take it off me?” Stan asked nervously.

Mike chuckled, “You really don’t want it?”

“I want it so bad… I can’t though… this is something I have to work towards. Please, take it off me.” Stan begged holding out his hand to Mike, his eyes still closed.

“You sure you want me to take it off you?” Mike teased.

“Mike…” Stan whined.

“Ok, hold still…” Mike told him before cupping Stan’s face, pressing their lips together.

Stan sighed with relief the moment he realized what was happening. His arms wrapping around Mike’s neck as he kissed him back lovingly. Stan’s mouth opened as he felt Mike’s tongue licking at his lower lip. Their tongues mingled, and Stan was so relieved to be kissing Mike again.

“Mike?” Stan asked between kisses, “Can you please-” Mike kissed him deeply, “Mm… take it off?” Stan asked again.

Mike began unbuttoning Stan’s shirt, and immediately Stanley knew it was going to be a fight he couldn’t win. Those were sometimes his favourite fights to have with Mike. Stan decided to give in, allowing Mike to carry him off into the living room. He was placed on the couch, his shirt somewhere in the entrance room, and his pants somewhere on the living floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next week's finale!


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the road, I hope you're ready!

Chapter 16

A little over a year had passed, and things had gotten better between Stanley and Mike. They’d made a lot of progress together, and Stan was finally comfortable in his setting. No longer did he feel tied to self worthlessness and unhappiness. He was free. 

Stan finally saw his ring on New Years Eve, when Mike decided to take him to a nice hotel in Hawaii for the weekend. Mike had gotten down on one knee just before they were going to get into bed; it was rather unexpected, but that was Mike’s intention. Stan accepted the ring as it was slid onto his finger. He was choked up to see it was a solid gold band with two doves facing a heart on the outside of the band. The heart was made of diamond; it was the perfect ring for Stanley. Mike had a matching gold ring without etching or a diamond; he liked his to be plain as possible. It had been the best way to start the year, and the two of them planned for their wedding to take place later on in the year.

None of them were entirely sure whether it was Bill or Ben’s baby growing within Beverly’s womb, but the two of them were very excited to be fathers. Beverly was initially nervous when she realized she was carrying their baby, but the moment she told the two men, they got to work preparing their house for the new bundle of joy. Beverly was a bit shocked at how they both treated her like a queen, not wanting her to do anything too straining in her current state. Though she told Stan she wasn’t made of glass, she was rather enjoying the pampering treatment her two loves gave her. The three of them wore white gold bands to symbolize their union as a threesome.

Richie managed to get noticed for his stand-up comedy, and was being placed in much more important shows, making a name for himself. The group went to several of his shows, praising their friend for being the funniest one of the seven. Eddie couldn’t have been prouder of him as he began winning spots on TV for his crude sense of humor. It didn’t take long or Richie to bring up the fact that he had proposed while they were drunk, and Eddie had drunkenly agreed. Eddie decided to go along with it, getting the two of them rings. The two decided to make it official, and had married in the spring time, several months before Mike and Stan had set their date. The wedding was a lot more sentimental than Stan had expected. Richie wrote out some pretty amazing vows that even made his eyes water as he listened. Eddie insisted on spending their honeymoon in Florida rather than going out of the country. It was one of the few places he hadn’t been. Richie was open for going anywhere Eddie wanted to go, they were in it together for life.

When the fall came, the leaves began to change colours. It made Stan jittery as the beginning of October drew closer. The first weekend in October Mike and Stan were married. Red had been their wedding colour, and Beverly looked beautiful in a red dress, her small baby bump showing ever so slightly.

The wedding party consisted of Richie, and Beverly on Stan’s side while Bill, Ben and Eddie stood on Mike’s side for the ceremony. There were no guests, they didn’t have anyone else they wished to be there.

The men wore red ties, and black suits, each of them looking rather dashing. Although it was an outdoor wedding at the beginning of October, everyone was comfortable as it was a warm day in the sunlight. Stan’s golden curls seemed to take in the sunlight beautifully. 

Mike had written his own vows, as had Stan. It felt good to say them to one another. Their promises to love and cherish one another until death made everything feel so much deeper for Stan. The fact that anyone could even love him as much as Mike did made his life so much brighter. It was as though they were made for each other, Stan promised to never leave Mike in the dark again, and he meant it. 

With their rings on their fingers, and an ordained friend of Bill’s announcing them husbands, Mike cupped Stan’s face, bringing him in for a lovingly kiss. Stan didn’t want to stop kissing Mike once they started, but they had a reception to get to.

When the night was over, Mike picked up Stan bridal style much to Stan’s amusement. “Ready to go to the cabin, baby?” Mike asked with a bright smile.

“With you? Anywhere.” Stan smiled as he held onto Mike’s shoulders as he was carried over to the limo. With the rest of the wedding party watching them head off. “Have a good night you two!” Beverly called out.

“Have fun fucking!” Richie called to them making Stan roll his eyes despite knowing that’s exactly what was going to be happening next.

Once they were in black car Mike had begun driving, Stan and Mike sat hand in hand as the crisp night air enclosed on them. They were both smiling, unable to stop as the happiness of being newly weds filled them. “You know… I’m really amazing we came this far.” Stan said to Mike looking over at him seriously.

“You are? I knew from the moment I met you that I would most likely be marrying you.” Mike smiled at him.

Stan couldn’t help but laugh a little, “You did not.”

“After our first conversation, absolutely.” Mike kissed the back of his hand.

“I never thought anyone could make me feel like you do. I’m really lucky to have met you, Mike.” Stan smiled warmly. 

Mike leaned in and kissed him, “I’m lucky too. You’re perfect.”

Stan blushed, still having some problems facing the fact that someone like Mike would be head over heels in love with him. Mike had suggested the two of them continue with their nature themed wedding by renting a beautiful cabin nearby the wedding site. In the morning they would have to catch a flight to Belize; Stan wanted to go somewhere warm and beautiful, and Mike was more than happy to accommodate.

“Are we almost there?” Stan asked Mike curiously as they headed along a winding dirt road into a wooded area.

“Almost. Are you nervous being out in the woods?” Mike teased.

“Not with you around to protect me.” Stan said dryly, “Actually, I’m eager to get there.” Stan ran a hand along Mike’s upper arm, and shoulder.

“You’re undressing me with your eyes right now, aren’t you?” Mike asked playfully.

“Maybe I am… there are plenty of reasons to be excited right now.” Stan smirked.

“Is that so? It’s the fresh unpolluted air isn’t it? That’s what you’re so eager about.” Mike teased him some more.

“I’m ten seconds from shoving my foot up your ass.” Stan laughed a little at Mike’s evasion.

“That’s what I’m into, baby, how did you know?” Mike winked at him before pulling up to a large cabin that was two floors high.

“Let’s go inside. I can’t wait to see it.” Stan was eager, and Mike could tell he was also incredibly horny after their reception. 

“Alright, I won’t keep you waiting.” Mike agreed, turning off the car, and heading to the trunk for their bags. 

Stan helped carry their things inside, turning on the light switch to see the beautiful décor. There was a large fireplace In the very center of the cabin, the open concept allowing them to sit in the living room space before the fire while still being able to see the staircases, and upper balcony level. The cabin was described to be woodsy, but without a bunch of dead animal heads or furs anywhere in sight. Stan and Mike both agreed they didn’t like the idea of animals getting hurt for decorations, although sometimes Stan threated to stuff and mount Richie from time to time.

“This is nice, I like this.” Stan smiled.

Mike set their things aside and got to lighting the fire place for warmth. The woven rug before the fireplace was beautiful but didn’t look overly comfortable. Stan threw down some blankets, making it clear to Mike where he wanted to start off their night together.

“Patience, babe. I Haven’t even gotten any wine into you yet.” Mike grinned, pulling out Stan’s favourite bottle from his bags. 

“Screw the wine, I want you first.” Stan said pulling his clothing off carefully as the fire burned brightly behind him.

Mike watched Stan undress, tossing his clothes carefully onto the couch rather than folding it neatly as he normally would. Mike sighed, placing the bottle down, “How can I say no to you when you look so beautiful?” Mike smiled, reaching into his bag for lubricant, putting the wine down on the nearest table. Mike approached Stan, deciding to remove his clothing as Stan laid down on the thick blankets, and pillows he’d thrown down.

“You can’t, that’s how.” Stan grinned a little as Mike removed his clothing on his torso, leaving him to simply undo his belt and dress pants next.

Stan crawled closer, getting onto his knees, to help pull down Mike’s pants excitedly. Mike’s hard erection was engulfed in Stan’s eager mouth, causing him to let out a soft moan. Stan moved his head slowly, his tongue sliding on the underside of Mike’s erection. He was going at a snail’s pace, attempting to drive Mike nuts. It was working.

Mike wrapped his fingers in Stan’s hair, moving him a bit faster, “Come on, beautiful… you know what you’re doing to me when you move that slow.” 

Stan hummed around him, suctioning hard around Mike, making Mike’s legs numb. “Shit… you’re so good with that mouth…” Mike groaned before adding with a smirk, “That’s the entire reason I married you…”

Stan responded with a stinging slap to Mike’s ass before pulling off, “Either take that back or blow me next.” Stan smirked.

Mike grinned, moving down to the floor with Stan, “I’m not taking it back, so I guess I’m blowing you.” Mike leaned down, wrapping his mouth around Stan’s very hard erection. 

The moaning that came from Stan’s lips echoed off the stone and the wood surrounding them in the beautiful cabin. Mike worked his mouth relentlessly, pulling loud moans out of Stan before Mike flicked open the bottle of lube that had fallen beside him. Stan felt Mike rub the lubricant around his opening, two fingers inserting inside immediately after.

Being double stimulated only drove Stan crazier, “Mike! Put it in me!” He begged, feeling more than ready to take Mike.

Mike pulled off, his fingers sliding out, “You know… I’m feeling tired.” Mike said with a deadpan expression.

Stan glared at him, “You better be kidding right now.”

Mike’s mouth twitched into a small smile that he couldn’t hold back. Mike attempted to sound serious as he spoke, “I’m too tired to continue… much too tired…” He rubbed the ring around Stan’s opening teasingly, before Stan pushed him onto his back savagely; this wasn’t the first time Mike had been pinned back by Stan.

Enjoying the dominance, Mike looked up at Stan, his hands on Stan’s hips, “You wanna ride me baby?”

“I’m going to have to, you’re much too tired to fuck me.” Stan leaned down pressing his lips to Mike’s before slicking Mike’s erection with lubricant.

Sliding down onto Mike’s hardness, the two of them let out loud moans, “Fuck…” Mike bit his lower lip, enjoying it immensely that Stan was still so tight around him.

“You ready for me to move?” Stan teased him, clenching tightly around him purposely.

“What do you think?” Mike grinned before Stan started to slowly move up and down, “Oh shit…”

Stan grinned, enjoying the sounds Mike was making as he began to find a faster rhythm. “You’re mine…” Stan purred as he ran his hands over Mike’s torso, feeling all of his muscles as his hands roamed. 

“You got me for life… think you can handle it?” Mike asked, moving Stan’s hips a little faster.

Stan kept sliding up and down, moving a little faster to pull more moans from Mike, “Believe me, I’ll be making the most of it.” Stan grinned, leaning down to kiss him as he moved at a smooth pace.

Mike rolled them, forcing Stan onto his back. Stan whined, “I was enjoying being on top.”

“Too bad, I want to hear you scream, and I know you won’t if you’re on top of me.” Mike braced himself, his hands on either side of Stan’s head as he began pounding hard into him. 

“Mike! Oh my God!” Stan could feel Mike drilling into his prostate, “Oh God! Please don’t stop!” Stan was dragging his well manicured nails down Mike’s back.

Biting his lower lip, Mike leaned in, kissing Stan passionately as he continued to move hard into the blonde below him. Wrapping one hand in Stan’s hair, the two kissed sloppily as their pleasure blinded them both from being proper. “Mmm… Mike…” Stan moaned, his back arching as Mike immediately went back to fucking him as hard as he could.

Mike bit Stan’s neck gently, pulling a whimper from him, “You’re mine.” Mike whispered, sending chills over his pale skin.

“Yes! I’m yours! Oh my God, Mike!” Stan cried out as his legs wrapped tightly around Mike’s hips, willing Mike to send him over the edge, “Make me come, please…” Stan purred.

Mike smirked, kissing his jawline, “Maybe if you’re good…”

“Please… don’t tease me, I’m so close…” Stan begged, his erection grinding between his and Mike’s torso before Mike reached down to rub it mercilessly.

“Yes! Oh fuck!” Stan screamed, his body experiencing a nearly blinding wave of pleasure, “Mike! Mike! Mike! Oh!” Stan’s voice was shrill as he released hard, painting his and Mike’s torso in his intense pleasure.

Mike grinned upon feeling Stan’s release, Stan’s insides gripping him repeatedly. The feeling of being milked only made Mike come to his climax faster. “Stanley! Oh fuck…” Mike braced himself as he released deeply inside of his husband. 

Stanley panted heavily, “Mm… that was so good…” He sounded delirious to Mike’s delight.

Mike pulled out, and rested beside Stan, pulling him close, not worried about his lower torso being covered in semen. “I think I made the right decision getting on top of you.” Mike smiled at Stan, cupping his slightly flushed face in one hand.  
“Is that so?” Stan asked trying to catch his breath.

Mike kissed him gently, “It is.” Mike paused for a moment, just holding Stan as they regained their composure again, “I’ve been meaning to ask you something…”

“Yes?” Stan asked curiously, his hands rubbing Mike’s shoulders.

“You always look really depressed when ever those adoption commercials come on the TV… are you interested in having children together?” Mike asked curiously.

Stan looked away, “I mean… I wish I could… I know two men can’t exactly produce a baby.”

“Well that much I knew… but if you were interested in adopting, or even getting a surrogate, I’d be on board for that. I want you to know that.” Mike rubbed Stan’s arm gently.

Stan looked into Mike’s dark eyes, smiling brightly, “Beverly’s situation is a little inspiring, don’t you think?” 

Mike nodded, “It’s up to you how we do it, babe, but I’m ready when you are.”

Stan snuggled into him, “You know… I’d really love to have a surrogate, but I’d feel a lot better about giving another child that already exists a chance… maybe… an African baby?” Stan suggested running his fingers over Mike’s jaw gently.

Mike smiled, “Alright, after the honeymoon, we’ll look into applying. For now, though, I’m content fucking you in this cabin all night, and then every night we’re in Belize.” Mike kissed him lovingly.

“Let’s crack open that wine… maybe we can bring it upstairs with us? I want to know what it’s like drinking wine off your body.” Stan suggested, eager to have sex on another unsuspecting piece of furniture.

Mike smiled, “I love the way you think.” Mike leaned in, pressing a kiss to the person he loved the most.

They weren’t sure exactly where their future would lead, but Stan didn’t doubt it was going to be somewhere worth while. Knowing they had so many great friends, and so many options made life all the sweeter for them. That alone was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story to the end, it means a lot! I hope you liked this story, I am sad to see it end, but all good things come to an end. Thanks for all the love and support everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know!


End file.
